Tales of Young Justice
by clawx2
Summary: This a story which consists of different continuing story lines every few chapters.  I own nothing.  It starts chronologically after the episode Secrets, this is also where the shows continuity ends.  I also draw content from DC comics and DCUAOM.
1. Retreat

"Watch out!" Dick yelled as he dove to the side as several missiles sailed through where he just was.

"Maneuver 19!" Kaldur instructed.

The entire team flowed to the positions which would be necessarily to defeat the gang. Robin jumped up into a nearby tree, Wally ran behind them with an invisible M'gann, Kon-El and Kaldur started to punch their way through enemy lines while Artemis took out the people with the rocket launchers.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kon-El asked as he punched through more and more members of the gang.

"I doubt that Batman even knew what was going on here; it seems to me he just wanted us out for some reason," Dick said back through the psychic link.

"Why would he do that?" Wally thought back.

"He is Batman; take your pick of any of a hundred of reasons. I bet it has to do with the recent meteor shower in Gotham. Who knows exactly what goes through his mind," Dick chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, whatever!" Kon-El snapped, punching a cannon in half.

"Calm down dude," Wally prompted while dismantling half of the weapons of the members in the rear.

"Do you guys not realize what gang this is?" Dick asked pausing for a moment.

"No, why should we?" Kon-El asked but started to feel nauseous.

"Look at their tattoos, they have kryptonite in them. They are the Green Phoenixes. Superboy pull back and search the island," Kaldur ordered.

"No! We need to get out of here and let the League handle this; we aren't ready for them yet," Dick informed them regrettably.

"Fine, you know the most about them; everyone back to the Bioship," Kaldur ordered.


	2. Zatanna

It hurt, Dick didn't know why Wally was like the way he was with Artemis. That is, before he met Zatanna Zatara. She had an exotic feel to her; the magic around her listened to her every command and did everything she wished. That is…; it did everything but hide the scars from him. Bruce taught him how to see through magical illusions and he saw the light scars on her wrists which he had to assume not even her dad saw. It hurt him knowing that something happened to the women who he had become smitten with that caused her to slice her wrists.

As he was thinking about this he started to rub his wrists remembering the pain he went through when he lost his parents; it drove him to cut himself also. He had the potential to be lost right now if it wasn't for Alfred. He caught him one day with a razor blade bleeding on his bathroom's floor. No matter how angry and indignant he was with Alfred after he caught him; and all the protests of how careful he was meant nothing as he laid there bleeding. Looking back he is completely thankful to Alfred for saving his life. No matter how angry Zatanna could get with him, he had to risk it; he couldn't lose her now too.

"J'onn, I need advice," Dick said as he walked over to the alien full of wisdom.

"Then please ask your question," J'onn prompted.

"I have a friend who is cutting themselves, and no one else knows. I don't know what to do. I can't confront them about it because they don't know that I know. I don't even know if they still do it or why. For all I know it could be a psychological need for them to eat or something and there aren't many clinics that could really help with people like us," Dick confessed a little more than he meant to.

"Well you could always tell her you know and you are there for her," J'onn said glancing over at Zatara, "Or you can always tell her father."

"How do you know?" Dick spurted out surprised that J'onn was able to surmise who he was talking about so fast.

"You kept glancing at him the entire time Robin," J'onn stated plainly before wishing him luck and gliding away.

000

"Zatanna, we need to talk," Dick said gravely.

"Yes…?" she responded confused and concerned.

"After my parents died I resorted to cutting myself and I was careful. Or so I thought. One day someone close to me found me bleeding on the floor of my bathroom extremely paled from loss of blood," he started to explain while sliding his gloves off to show her the scars. "It was only then that I realized that no matter how safe I thought I was being I was in terrible danger."

"Why are you telling me this?" Zatanna asked with concern and surprise.

"I saw your cut marks Zatanna…," Dick said looking down at the ground.

"I don't know…," Zatanna started before she was interrupted by Dick.

"Please don't lie to me Zatanna. Your illusions don't work on me. Batman said I surpass even him in the ability to see through magical illusions. I won't pressure you, but just promise me that if you are still doing it that you'll stop and come to me when you feel the urge," Dick pleaded.

"Why should I, I don't even know who you are?" Zatanna snapped.

Dick felt hurt at that remark; she knew why he kept it a secret. Glancing around Dick noticed they were alone so he raised his hands up to his mask before Zatanna's hands stopped his. "If this is what it takes to get you to stop I am willing to do this," Dick calmly said.

"But what about Batman?" Zatanna questioned.

"I trust you and if I can save you by telling you who I am, it is worth it Zatanna," Dick proclaimed sincerely.

"Robin…," Zatanna warned.

"Dick," Dick corrected her. "Dick Grayson."

"No!" Zatanna plugged her ears too late. "I don't deserve this trust that you are placing in me. You don't even know me!" Zatanna snapped.

"No?" Dick asked.

"No you don't!" Zatanna repeated

"Your mother's name was Sindella, you have a cousin named Zachary, you are a member of the Homo Magi, and you are related to da Vinci, Nostradamus, Flamel, Cagliostro, Fulcanelli, and Lord Arion of Atlantis. Now tell me Zatanna do I not know you. Keep in mind Bruce taught me everything he knows, just because I'm not as cold as he is a lot I still feel like I need to know people. With you it was different I read your file and didn't think anything special about it except that you have potential to be a better magician than your dad and you would be a great asset to the team one day. Then I met you, and you know how that went over," Robin countered.

Zatanna backed up a few steps shocked by just how much Robin…, no Dick, knew about her. He even knew about her mom. "That is a bit creepy…," Zatanna said grabbing her left wrist.

"I'm sorry but with my memory and training I can't help it. Just please understand that I care about you Zatanna…," Dick said tearing up, "I can't watch people who I care about die in front of me again."

Zatanna knew two things about Dick from her short time knowing him; one, he didn't like to lie, and two, he was always very careful with his words. She noted that he said "in front of me again", which means he saw his parents die right in front of him…, at least. "Dick…," Zatanna plead. She couldn't take the knowledge that someone who appeared so happy day after day held a dark inside, which even eclipsed hers.

"You need to know Zatanna, you aren't alone. All of us have stuff we keep hidden, stuff which hurts us to our core; even Wally. We are heroes; it seems to be a curse of heroes to have horrible pasts. If you won't talk to me about it, please talk to someone. Everyone at the Cave will be very willing to help you. The League would also be willing to help if you wish to talk to someone like J'onn or the Hawks. Even Alfred, our butler and friend, will be very willing to help you; he helped me," Dick said before placing his hand on Zatanna's arm and walking back to the kitchen to leave her to think about all that he had told her.

Zatanna just had to wonder how much like Batman he really was no matter his protests of how different he was. The pain of his past it has to be building up with in him, fluctuating over the years.


	3. Invulnerable

This chapter is dedicated to the author: _a cursed monkey_. He is a fellow author on this website. He wrote nine stories and he was taken from the realm of the living from his friends and family on April 27th, 2011. He was in a car crash with a texting driver. I wish for all the friends and family to keep looking towards the good things in life during this hard time for all of them.

000

"People have a tendency to believe that they are invulnerable. Superheroes are just as, if not more so, to think the same thing. We save some many people so I guess most of us think we have enough good karma to make it. But that isn't true. Not even Superman is invulnerable. Today we honor the death of a fallen hero. This isn't a hero like Superman or Batman; yet he should be remembered. He was killed by not a supervillain or of old age or even by a natural disaster. He was taken in a car crash. This has become a strange way to die nowadays. For some reason there seems to be a magic number; a number when the deaths switch from just happening to affecting us then back to just happening. Why doesn't the death of one citizen in this fair city affect everyone? Here we have a young person who died from one carless person. That careless person who decided they couldn't wait until they reached their destination to answer their phone. Since the person was impatient, a family is now missing a very important person to them. We will never know what exactly the one person who died could have accomplished since his time was cut short. My only wish is that his family can find hope and live for tomorrow; that they can smile again. Thank you for listening," Dick said walking out of the school's auditorium.


	4. Protection

"Robin, it's from Batman he says grab one person and head immediately to the Gordon's; what is going on?" Wally sped over shouting from the computer.

"Zatanna, are you up for it?" he question as she walked into the main room, "There is a threat on Gotham's commissionaire. He and his daughter are good friends of me and B. And Gordon helps keep the streets safe extremely well also," Dick told her.

"Let's go," Zatanna said using magic to change into her mission clothes.

000

"Who is your friend Robin?" Barbara asked as Robin and Zatanna walked into the Gordon house-hold.

"Barbara, this is Zatanna Zatara, Zatanna this is Barbara Gordon. I've had to save her so many times it's not even funny anymore," Dick poked fun at her while informing Zatanna.

"Ha-ha, yeah because it is so my fault I'm the target of many kidnappings," Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Hey your dad has done a lot for our city; he is a hero with a face. He helps the city more than you probably even realize Barbara," Dick defended Gordon.

Zatanna could only chuckle at the back and forth of these two people. Dick had told her that Barbara was good friends with Dick and friends with Robin. Dick wished that he could tell her but Bruce wouldn't have it. "So what is the threat this time?" Zatanna asked looking around the house.

"Oh, the League of Shadows has a hit out on me and my dad," Barbara said beginning to stretch.

Dick glanced at Zatanna with a look that expressed his and Batman's fear that a villain would find out who they are.

"Call Red Arrow," Dick deadpanned. "We will need someone to take on Cheshire, and he has a better track record with her than us," Dick called back to Zatanna as he ran to check all of the windows in Barbara's gym.

"And the Joker broke out," Barbara also informed them.

Dick froze. He couldn't move at the thought of that psycho out free again.

"Robin?" Zatanna asked seeing the Dick was still frozen when she returned from calling in Roy.

Anger and fear appeared to be radiating out of him even with his eyes snapped shut she could tell that his mind was running full tilt. "We are going to need everyone. The Joker has another team out there, I can feel it. This won't be easy at all. Robin to the Cave; come in. We need you all in Gotham ASAP!" he snapped before resuming his checking of the windows.

Barbara just started to practice a combination of gymnastics and martial arts. Zatanna couldn't help but watch her, it was amazing. It actually reminded her of Robin's fighting style. "Yes?" Barbara asked feeling the eyes on her.

"Oh, sorry; it is just what you're doing reminds me of his fighting style," Zatanna gestured at Dick.

"Well it should, have you seen some of the acrobatics he can do; he combines it with a variety of martial arts, which is what I'm doing to a lesser extent," Barbara said flipping over and kicking a punching bag that hung from the roof.

"Robin, what is it?" Roy asked walking into the room.

"You get on Cheshire's tail with Artemis when she gets here. We know she is after Barbara then the rest of us are going to go after the Joker's new team. We can't know what the Joker is after this time but it can't be good," Dick explained while watching Barbara's minor gymnastics. "A cross would have been better there."

"You seem unusually calm Ms. Gordon," Roy noticed.

"Robin has saved me countless times and if he trusts you so do I. I am safe in his hands," Barbara said making Robin look away at the trust his best friend whom he lies to everyday, puts in him.


	5. Mistake

"Aqualad?" Dick asked cautiously stepping forward.

"No, you are too emotionally invested," Kaldur said, "I cannot allow you to lead this mission."

"ARGH!" Dick yelled punching a brick wall cracking it before grappling up to the roof of the building and disappearing.

"Where is he going?" M'gann asked.

"After the Joker," Wally said. "He hates him, you didn't see it when we faced the Society because he is determined to turn Ivy around," Wally told them.

"We still need to continue this mission with or without him," Kaldur calmly stated.

000

"JOKER! HARLEY! RIDDLER! PENGUIN! TWO-FACE! SCARECROW!" Robin yelled as he barged into a meeting of the villains.

"Look it's the bird boy," the Joker laughed.

"Why did you take a hit out on the Gordon's daughter?" Robin demanded.

"To get back at the comish!" Dent spat flipping his coin.

"He is easier to get back at than the Bat," Crane sneered.

"It isn't that hard of a riddle Robin," Nashton complained.

"Not smart to come alone Boy Wonder," Cobblepot chirped.

"Who says I'm alone," Dick said pulling out the Helm of Nabu and prepared to put it on his head.

"I wouldn't recommend it bird boy, it almost didn't let go of your friend; remember?" Joker taunted while backing away slowly.

"I'll risk it," Dick almost slammed it down on his head as it flew out of his hands and out the nearest window.

"Looks like Fate has turned on you," Dent remarked.

"NO!" Dick yelled.

"Ha-ha," Joker laughed as he took out his switch blade.

"What are you going to do know?" Harley asked.

"Are you afraid yet?" Crane quarried.

"That was very puzzling," Nashton pondered.

"Well, he still isn't alone," Kara said entering through the shattered window.

"Supergirl, what are you doing here?" Dick paused.

"Kid Flash called me and asked for me to find you," she told him taking out Dent, Cobblepot, Harley, and Crane.

"Well thank you for they help; the team was right I wasn't being smart," Dick stated shamefully going after Nashton.

"Your team is on their way," Kara told him.

"Do you hear that?" Dick paused hearing what sounded like someone screaming.

"It is a girl, she is yelling the names Dick, Robin, Batman, Daddy, and Zatanna," Kara said frightened.

"Oh, you had to go and spoil the fun, you stupid little Kryptonian," Joker snapped, "I got this from my friend Mr. L," Joker laughed pulling out a glowing green rock from a lead box.

"No," Kara grabbed her stomach backing up into the wall of the building.

"So what is going to be bird boy; beautiful Miss Gordon, or the lovely Kryptonian?" the Joker laughed out his question.

"I am Doctor Fate!" a person yelled appearing out of a glowing golden ankh.

"New host…" Kara managed to struggle out saying that the Helmet had to fly off to get a new and permanent wearer.

"You go get the girl, I'll take care of the Joker," Nabu deadpanned.

"Um…," Dick had to think very quickly. "Alright, thank you," Dick jumped down the nearby staircase following the screaming.

"Dick…, I'm sorry," Barbara said passing out right before Dick jumped into the room.

Hey was shocked by what he saw. There was a tank of Crane's fear gas and of Joker's laugh gas, leaking up into a tube were Barbara was being held. "Babs…," Dick said worried for his best friend. Several laser guns were also trained at the area around the tube most likely to shoot anyone who tries to save her. 'Green, red, and yellow lasers; kryptonite, heat, and yellow spectrum lasers. They are prepared for this. They want her dead, not money. What is going on?' Dick thought fast.

Dick stepped back panicking and trying to figure out how to save her. "They aren't prepared for me," Nabu said as she floated down into the room using her magic to take out the cannons and gas tanks.

"Babs, don't give up; don't you dare die on me!" Dick yelled once he cracked open the tube and lightly plucked his best friend from her restraints and started performing CPR to her after giving her the antidotes to the two gases she received.

"Dick?" Barbara struggled while cracking her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Robin; I mistook you for one of my friends."

"It's okay. I'm glad you are safe," Dick inwardly sighed. After they climbed back up the stairs they saw that the rest of the team was up stairs with everyone tied up including Cheshire. "Just stay here for now; we will get you to the hospital as soon as we can," Dick said softly.

"Thank you," Barbara sighed leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry Aqualad, you were right," Dick said to his teammate and friend.

"No one got hurt in the end Robin," Roy said sitting next to Cheshire making sure she doesn't escape this time.

"By luck…, if the Helm didn't find his next host in time Supergirl, Barbara, and I would all be dead," Dick said somberly.

"Yes, well everything ended up fine," Kaldur said, "And that is what matters at the end of the day."

"Yeah well," Robin said when he heard a gunshot and a scream.

Everything seemed to stand still for Dick as he watched his best friend lying on the ground with a bullet wound in her back and Joker holding a gun with cut rope at his feet. "Well that certainly was a spoiled punch-line, but I can still have another _shot_ at it," Joker laughed re-raising his gun, this time at Artemis.

"NO!" Wally shouted as lightning struck him. "You won't hurt Artemis!" the Joker emptied the rest of the magazine which Wally caught all the bullets and dropped them at the Joker's feet.

"You all are spoil-sports, ruin the best joke in a century…," was all the Joker could say before Wally punched him out with a lightning covered fist.

"Kara, stop him," Dick said as he collapsed next to Barbara. "Why…?"

"Because without you and Bruce, we all would have died a hundred times over Dick," Barbara whispered into her best friend's ear.

"How…?" Dick wondered how she knew it was him.

"We got kidnapped together a lot and those times only Batman showed up," Barbara said before passing out.

Dick stood up with cold furry in his eyes and kicked Joker in the ribs before walking over to Wally. "Wally, you need to calm down; Artemis is safe, you can't lose yourself to the speed force. It's me Dick, we can't lose you Wally," Dick whispered in his ear.

"Ughh…," Wally groaned grabbing his head before collapsing to the ground causing the lightning to dissipate.

"Kara, take Barbara to the nearest hospital and tell them to call in the best and that Mr. Wayne said he will pay for the expenses in full; number 31412718," Dick deadpanned.

"How…?" M'gann was about to ask before Roy placed his hand on her shoulder and shaking his head.

As Kara sped off at the safest possible speed everyone just stared at Wally or Dick.

"Now what?" Artemis asked holding Wally's hand tight and tenderly.

"Now we call in the League," Dick fumed with cold furry, "And someone needs to get me out of here before I end up killing _him._"

"peelS," Zatanna commanded, "I'll take him back, you guys stay here and wait for the League, and Red Arrow…," Zatanna paused.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Cheshire is gone again," she informed him before carrying Dick back to his motorcycle.


	6. Aftermath

"Thank you Zatanna; I don't know how much longer I could've restrained myself from not ending him," Dick groaned as he bandaged his shoulder.

"You're welcome Dick; what is the history between you two?" Zatanna asked.

"He shot my best friend and tried to kill all of us…," Dick tried to cover up.

"There is something before that Dick. Em lleT," Zatanna commanded.

"He was behind my family's death," Dick snapped.

"How…?" Zatanna treaded carefully.

"It was just after he started to kill he went after all the circuses and he killed most of the people at the Haly's Circus; including my parents," Dick collapsed against the wall of his room.

"I'm so sorry Dick," Zatanna pulled him into a hug.

"I want to kill him but I know my parents wouldn't want me too, and all the training Bruce has given me would be all for naught."

"Dick…," Zatanna started.

"How are Wally and Barbara?" Dick changed the conversation.

"So nonchalant," Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"Hey you told me to be as challant as I like," Dick countered smirking.

"They are fine, some girl named Linda Lang is sitting with Barbara, and Wally has Artemis watching after him with his family," Zatanna chuckled lightly which caused Dick to blush. "What?"

"You have a very cute laugh," Dick glanced away blushing even harder now.

Zatanna also started to blush deeply before stuttering, "Why thank you."

000

"Barbara, Linda…," Dick said lightly upon entering Barbara's hospital room carefully.

"Dick," Barbara said lightly.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you; what are the doctors saying?"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault; you've always saved me, I couldn't let you die Dick. My dad is down getting some lunch right now; he doesn't blame you either Dick. He knows how I am. Unfortunately the doctors say that they chance I get out of this with full use of my legs is very slim. Even still I will help you, I taught you the basics of how to hack; not everything I know Dick. I can still be of assistance to all of you," Barbara said while sliding her hand into Linda's.

"Does your dad know?" Dick asked raising his eyebrow.

"About you, what kind of…?" Barbara started feeling insulted before Robin interrupted her.

"No, of you and Kara?" Dick gestured to their hands which immediately snapped apart and the both started to blush profusely. "I'll take that as you didn't even realize what you were doing…," Dick said cautiously.

"Let me just tell you both this, I know your dad and he won't think you any worse of you Barbara. Kara, you definitely have nothing to worry from Ma and Pa Kent, much less Kal. I will be very happy for you no matter who you end up with as long as you're both happy," Dick told them while opening up a Jell-O for Barbara.

"Dick…?" Mr. Gordon said surprised as he walked into the room. "How are you holding up?" he asked knowing how close he is with his daughter.

"Maybe just a little better than you and Mrs. Gordon," Dick said watching the blushes not disappear from his friends' faces.

"Um…?" Gordon asked seeing the blushes.

"My fault sir; I was just trying to lighten the mood, I'm sorry," Dick covered for his two friends.

"I'm glad to actually see them smiling instead of moping like they have been for the last day. Where have you been, I was actually surprised you hadn't dropped by already?" Mrs. Gordon went right into motherly mode.

"One of my other friends was in the hospital too, so I went to visit him since his rate of survival was less, I had to make sure I said goodbye…, just in case," Dick said starting to tear up just thinking about what they all went through.

"Dear lord," Gordon said. "Is he okay…?"

"He made it thankfully, but I don't know if he'll be the same. Then there is Barbara here who may never walk again; there just has to be something I can do," Dick punched the wall causing cracks to form in it surprising the adults in the room by his strength.

"Bruce is already paying for the best doctors in the world and all of her bills. What else is there you can do besides pray. It's not like this is your fault Dick," Gordon told him thinking that it would help. It might've if Dick didn't blame himself for where his friends were right now.

Since the window was open and Dick felt like he had to get away; he jumped through the window and used the side of the building to get to the ground from the twelfth floor safely.

"DICK!" Mr. and Mrs. Gordon yelled running over to the window only to see Dick doing impressive acrobatics down the side of the building.

"Don't be surprised, you know he is a world class acrobat," Barbara tried to cover for Dick.

000

"I've had enough of this!" Dick yelled punching a punching bag. "This… Is… STUPID!" he yelled making the punching bag tear loose of the ceiling and fly across the room almost hitting Alfred who just walked into the room. "My god, I'm sorry Alfred."

"Master Dick, you need to calm down," Alfred said calmly.

"That is easy for you to say old man!" Dick snapped not thinking, "You aren't the reason two of your closest friends ended up in the hospital! You weren't about to kill someone. You weren't the one who has lost everything to one man. Why Alfred?" Dick asked getting progressively quieter before crying.

"Because Master Dick, in the line of work you and Master Bruce follow one can drift dangerously close to the one line; yet once you cross it you are forever lost. And in your line of work it is also very easy to get hurt or be the reason your friends get hurt. In the early years of Master Bruce being Batman I had to stitch him up a lot and he lost several friends. Harvey used to be a very close friend of Master Bruce. I hate to think of you two going out at night and that one of you might not come back. Wally has accelerated healing, so he should be fine. Someone should be able to find or make something to help Barbara. Yet her getting hurt should remind you a very sobering fact Master Dick," Alfred told him while pouring him tea.

"Which is?" Dick asked.

"That you are human; you are so much more vulnerable than most of the League or your team Master Dick, you can be killed by a single bullet," Alfred informed Dick about his worse fear of what would happen to him or Bruce. "What are you going to do, stop being a hero?"

"I can't…?" Dick sobbed.

"And why not?" Alfred pressed on.

"Because even more people would get hurt, and even worse they would lose hope," Dick said having an epiphany.

"Exactly," Alfred said happily that Dick was starting to stop crying.

"Alfred…?" Dick stopped when he heard something. "Get back!" Dick yelled as he pushed Alfred into one of the many secret passages into the Batcave, seconds before a bomb went off.

000

"Dick?" Zatanna asked as he woke up in a hospital bed.

"How is Alfred?" Dick asked sitting up straight before falling back to the bed groaning in agony.

"He is sore but fine; you on the other hand have light second degree burns on your back. You were damn lucky Dick," she said as Dick noticed the dried tear lines on her cheeks.

"I don't feel lucky," Dick groaned.

"If you didn't react so fast both you and Alfred would be dead; the doctors said if you were two feet closer to the bomb your burns would have had a chance to be third degree burns," Zatanna brushed the dried tears from her eyes.

"Where is Bruce?" Dick asked grabbing Zatanna's hand.

"Where do you think?" she smirked glancing out at the night sky.

"How long was I out?" Dick asked finally realizing something about the moon seemed off.

"Almost a week, they held you out that long just in case anything might happen with your burn," Zatanna told him.

"What about Wally and Barbara?" Dick question his eyes suddenly wide open.

"Wally was released and out patrolling; Barbara is in the room next door," Zatanna said softly and calmly.

"Hey Dick, I thought I heard your voice; Barbara would be glad to know you are finally up," Kara walked into his room smiling.

"How is she?" Dick asked.

"Well Miss Martian donated some cells to the League which altered them and made them compatible which were then transplanted into Barbara using some very advance nanotech and she can feel a little further down now," Kara said smiling.

"So how are you both?" Dick asked raising his eyebrow in a way which caused her to blush.

"Just fine, thank you," Kara blushed.

"I just want to remind you she is like a sister to me and you hurt her I do have a large amount of kryptonite," Dick threatened. "I don't mean if you two don't work out, I know those things happen," Dick reassured her.


	7. Superheroin

"You have a mission," Red Tornado glided into the room.

"I'm not part of their little club house Red Tornado, you can't order me around," Roy said as he was preparing to leave the cave.

"It is about Cheshire," Artemis baited.

"…I'm listening."

000

"I'm not your team Artemis; I know," Roy said watching the scene through binoculars.

"Robin knows too," Artemis whispered scanning the air for frequencies.

"I have to wonder, your sister failed at least twice and the League of Shadows hasn't killed her…," Roy proposed.

"They weren't really after those people then. I know I have thought of this. Crap, is that Iris down there?" Artemis stood up seeing someone familiar.

"No, what is she doing?" Roy stood also seeing Iris West-Allen on the ground in the middle of the drug ring they were watching.

"We have to rescue her; this is her town she could have just wandered into this accidentally," Artemis prepared a grappling arrow.

Everything from that point happened so fast. Roy and Artemis jumped into the fray to save her from an ambush against her. Guns were fired and knives were drawn; dust was thrown up into the air clouding everyone's vision.

As the dust settled all the gang members were on the ground knocked out and Iris was safe. "Red Arrow, are you okay?" Artemis asked looking around for anyone awake.

"Yeah, just a small scratch; you?" Roy asked as he began to cuff everyone.

"I'm fine, are you ma'am?" Artemis turned to Iris and began checking her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine, thank you," Iris replied smiling at the green clad superheroine.

"Artemis, you take her to a hospital to get her checked out; I'll stay here for the police," Red Arrow ordered.

"Make sure you get checked out too," Artemis told him as she carried Iris over to their motorcycles.

"I will," Roy promised.

As Artemis rounded the corner she saw Roy bandaging his arm with a first aid kit and him picking up a few vials of something off the ground.


	8. White

"No!" M'gann yelled grabbing her head as she collapsed into the floor in terrible pain.

"M'gann!" Superboy managed while clutching his head also struggling next to his girlfriend.

"Dammit," Artemis snapped realizing that they would have to let the Green Phoenixes get away again.

Kaldur breathed in and created a wall of water to cover their retreat. "League, this is Kaldur; we need immediate help, something is wrong with M'gann."

000

"What are you doing?" Dick asked as he watched his best friend itching at her IV.

"… Um…, nothing," she lied horribly.

"Babs…," Dick warned. He sat sitting down in what has been dubbed Hero Hospital by the team.

"What happened?" Barbara asked referring to the team's second failure against the Green Phoenix.

"I don't know. I'm still benched; you know that. From what I heard something happened to Megan though. It had to be a rough practice I'm telling you. Conner was very worried. He said something about a bad headache," Dick said using code just in case someone was listening, it would sound just like a sport training session.

"I hope it isn't anything like her last one," Barbara caught on and thought of what Dick told her about the training exercise.

"I just hope it isn't what we think it is. A tumor would be horrible. But according to John there is no family history in Megan's family," Dick said without realizing he gave away a bit too much information than he meant to.

"Wait…; she's adopted?" Dick froze when he realized that he gave away something not even the entire League knew.

"Please don't tell anyone, including Linda," Dick pleaded.

"Whose kid is she then?" Barbara pressed.

"One of the gangs John helped bring down," Dick hoped she would get what he meant. By the look on her face, she did.

"No…?" Barbara said completely shocked. "How do you know?"

"A door opened can be walked through either way," Dick said a little too cryptic for even Barbara.

"What?" Barbara snapped.

"During the exercise, she hacked me, so I hacked back."

"Ohhh," Barbara mouthed finally realizing just what Dick could do.

"Yep," Dick smiled finally perfecting the origami rose he was making for Zatanna. "A perfect bouquet."

"Awww," Barbara laughed at the sweetness that her best friend had in him.

000

"I wouldn't be surprised Artemis; I mean he knew all about my parents," Zatanna told the team's green archer after Artemis told her about her dad.

"He never said anything," Artemis said shocked by the thought that Robin always knew about her dad.

"He believes people are themselves; not their heritage. He has seen what you can do and trusts you completely. Heck, he convinced Red Arrow to not reveal who your dad is to the rest of the team," Zatanna informed her friend.

"He always knew?" Artemis asked for clarification because she still couldn't comprehend the fact that anyone would treat her the way they did if they knew who her dad was.

"He would have thought it was obvious Artemis. You know him, he doesn't always realize he is actually different," Zatanna chuckled at the thought of Dick realizing that no one else on the team saw what he did. "How is M'gann doing?" Zatanna asked changing the subject.

"Well enough, you babe?" Dick asked appearing with a bouquet of paper roses for Zatanna.

"Well enough; thank you," Zatanna accepted the roses blushing.

"How long did you know Robin?" Artemis asked referring back to her and Zatanna's previous conversation.

"Sense the first time Batman and I put him in jail," Dick decided not to act like he didn't hear the end of their conversation.

"Why didn't you warn them?" Artemis pressed.

"You deserved to be your own person. Besides we are all entitled to our secrets. Lord knows I have plenty; Zatanna, Kara, Wally, Kaldur, Chloe, M'gann, and Kon-El have their secrets too," Dick nonchalantly said.

"Told you he thinks it is normal for him to see it all," Zatanna laughed. "Heck sometimes I don't think he knows the actually meaning of the word secret."

"Hey, I know what the word secret means; it's not my fault if you guys don't know how to hide them that well," Dick stuck his tongue out at them. "I need to go ask M'gann something; I'll see you tonight Zatanna," Dick smiled before turning around and heading back down the hall.

000

"M'gann," Dick nodded to Kon-El as he sat down on the other side of the Martian.

"Hey Robin, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Better than you; I actually need to talk to you alone M'gann," Dick softly stated.

"I'll be right outside; don't worry I promise not to listen in," Kon-El said raising and leaving.

Once the door was closed Dick's face hardened as he faced his teammate. "You should inform the team M'gann; they deserve to know."

"I don't…," M'gann tried to cover up, horribly in Dick's opinion.

"Understand M'gann that we all have secrets, me included, so I don't have any right to lecture you in this. The only difference is that my secrets don't endanger the team. Are you afraid they won't accept you? We both know that at least four League members know, and then there is me too. I think that our teammates will be more accepting of you than you realize," Dick told her as he looked up at the night sky through her window.

"Robin…," M'gann warned.

"It is just a suggestion M'gann. You are your own person, not your species. Keep in mind what I said and that Kon-El might be able to help you with it," Dick said reminding M'gann just how mature he was for a thirteen year-old.


	9. Thanksgiving

"Where is thanksgiving going to be this year?" Zatanna asked as she flipped through some of magic books which Dick stocked the manor with.

"Ma and Pa Kent's house of course," Dick smiled. "You weren't at the one last year. It was fun, and the food was amazing."

"I'm sure it was; I've heard stories from Barbara about the food," Zatanna sat the book down to test out something.

"Now what did your dad say," Dick reminded her.

"Don't try any spells without him nearby," Zatanna hung her head before sitting back down on the ground. "So how will this work if people still don't know who you are?"

"I wear my sunglasses. Same with Bruce. No one every seems to notice," Dick shrugged.

000

"So who are we missing?" Joseph asked.

"Just Kara and Barbara Mr. Kent," Wally said sitting down next to Artemis on the couch.

"Call me Joseph son; Martha, do you Clark and Robin need any help in there?" Joseph called into the kitchen.

"No honey, we got it," Martha called back.

"Did you know Robin cooked?" M'gann asked the team.

"Nope," Wally shook his head.

"He's a great cook," Zatanna smiled.

"Does anyone know who that old guy is?" Wally pressed gesturing at Alfred.

"He is friends with my dad," Zatanna covered for Bruce. "He doesn't have any family really so we invited him."

"But what about our secret identities?" Artemis asked shocked that Zatanna would do something like that.

"He already knows about all of them, he has been up on the Watchtower before, several times actual," Lois remarked as her and Iris's conversation ended.

"I'll be right back Pa," Clark said super speeding out of the room.

"Hey where was Clark going so fast?" Kara asked wheeling Barbara inside the house.

"There was a break in at Lex Corp, and as much as we all dislike him we have to be fair," Bruce said putting away his miniature computer screen which beeped.

"I still want to know what he was up to in Taipei," Roy snapped turning away from the game which the team he was betting on against Wally was losing.

"I'm back," Clark said blurring into the room.

"Just in time son; lunch is ready everyone," Joseph said beaming at the large crowd of people.

Artemis turned to whisper to Wally, "Are you going to tell Roy that this game is a recording?"

"So Zatanna, Joseph will offer anyone who has a different religion to pray first; many people take him up on the offer. Wally just learned about the Flying Spaghetti Monster; place a spell to shut him up please," Dick pleaded.

"Will do," Zatanna smiled sitting in the chair he pulled out for her.

000

Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in the USA and to those outside of the USA I wish that you have a wonderful day still.


	10. Beast

Glancing around the field no one would be able to tell a hunter crouched in anticipation for his approaching prey. His shirt was unbuttoned so his chest was visible with several scars of parallel lines going in several directions. One new set of cuts were made by a green polar bear out in the African plains. He sat there with his modified elephant gun aimed at his prey who sat sniffing the air trying to smell for the blood her drew earlier.

Waiting in silence the hunter was waiting for just the right time to attack the green teen who sat on a stump carving a knife out of a stick. The hunter had to question just what the green beast wanted with all these knives it was the twenty-first he had carved since he had been hunting him.

The hunter froze and carefully pulled out a map and marked out all the places he carved the knives and realized they were in war torn countries which the Justice League scanned frequently.

Freaking out the hunter pulled a radio scanner and pointed it at the stick which it looked like the beast was carving. "NO!" the hunter jumped back scrambling to gather his few supplies before running smacked dab into the half Kryptonian.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kon-El deadpanned as the hunter slid back from the impact.

Standing straight up and brushing some dirt off his pants he said, "Out of here."

"Why? You've been hunting me for three weeks, don't you want your trophy?" the green teen asked.

"You can be assured I'll get it eventually you beast," the hunter said before backing up to a tree.

"Who are you?" Dick asked looking down from a low branch in the tree.

"Bismarck Orion, I'm the best hunter in the world; and that beast is the best prey in the world. He will be mine," he sneered before jumping in his motor cycle which blasted by just in time before the team was able to stop them.

"It is the third time he has been after me, thanks for your help," the green teen said pulling his shirt off to reveal perfect muscles with scars spread out across them.

"I'm Kaldur, also known as Aqualad; who are you?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm Garfield Logan, also known as Gar," he chuckled wiping sweat from his face with his recently removed shirt. "Do you have a first aid kit, he got my back pretty good yesterday?" he asked turning to show the team his back which was starting to swell and look pretty gnarly.

"Yeah, sit down," Dick gapped pulling one out from his utility belt.

"Thanks, that guy is a bastard," Gar hissed as Dick cleaned out his wound.

"Why is he after you?" M'gann asked with a look of sympathy on her face.

"He can turn into animals," Dick said nonchalantly.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Artemis gestured to the gash with a look of empathy on her face.

"How…?" Gar hissed through the pain.

"I'm Robin; Batman's apprentice," Dick explained which caused Gar to roll his eyes and mouth 'Of course'. "We need to get him to the hospital."

000

"Lift your arms out in front of you straight and slowly raise them up," the doctor instructed.

"Like this?" Gar did as he was instructed and didn't feel any pain.

"Good; your muscle has healed. You are free to leave 'Hero Hospital'," the doctor said rolling his eyes at the last part.

"It's because this is where they take most heroes when they get hurt," Barbara said after rolling into the room to talk.

"Are you okay?" Gar automatically asked.

Barbara smirked, "Really? Does it look like I'm okay? Anyways, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Gar tried to brush everything off.

"Keep in mind you aren't the only person you will meet now that tragedies have happened to. Robin, Miss Martian, Artemis, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, are just a few examples," Barbara spoke softly.

"We are sending you to the Kent family to stay for a while. They like to help young heroes who have had incidents get back on their feet," Barbara explained.

"But… um?" Gar asked glancing at his green skin.

"The League has designed holorings if you feel like you need it or when you start going to school. Trust me though you won't need to hide yourself with them. Be prepared to do farm work though," Barbara laughed as Kara walked into the room, "Your ride is here."

"How are you doing babe?" Kara smiled.

"The transplant from M'gann didn't hold. The doctors don't have any ideas for right now so they want to release me as soon as I'm ready," Barbara told her.

000

"Welcome Garfield," Martha smiled at the young green teen. "Oh you look too skinny. Go wash up and prepare for dinner honey."

"Wow, she is a little disarming," Gar awkwardly smiled back at the Kent's as Kara lead him up the stairs.

"Just wait for tomorrow when Pa will wake you up at the crack of dawn to help you feed the animals," Kara laughed.

A look of horror filled Gar's face as something dawned on him, "Does she know I'm a vegetarian, I can't eat meat; I've been most animals."

"We told her Gar, the bathroom is here and we put some scissors and a razor blade in there in case you wish to shave. If you want to cut your hair you can or you can wait till later and Pa will if you want him to," Kara smiled gesturing at the bathroom door.

000

"Rise and shine green bean, time to feed the animals," Joseph knocked on Gar's new bedroom door.

"Be right out," Gar called after there was a crashing sound of a person falling out of bed.

"You have ten minutes to be downstairs and grab a piece of toast before we send Kara after you," Joseph laughed.

After three minutes of looking at the new clothes in the closet which someone stocked with his sizes before he got there, and splashing water on his face and through his hair Gar jogged out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"No powers," Joseph warned while smiling, "You need to feed the chickens and then the pigs. Once you feed them you can let the cows out to graze before coming to help me in the barn with sorting through horse shoes," Joseph told him.

"On it sir," Gar saluted with the toast still hanging out of his mouth by the corner before rushing off to the chicken coops.

000

"That was fun," Gar laughed as Kara pulled the last of the chicken feathers out of his long green hair.

"Fun…, I don't think anyone has ever said it was fun," Kara was shocked.

"After spending most of my life on the plains of Africa fighting for my life, this was fun and relaxing. By the way, the pigs want more corn cobs and orange peels. They say that the broccoli doesn't agree with them either. The cows also said the like the grass you have but would also appreciate you to spread some seeds of other types if you get the chance Mr. Kent," Gar laughed before grabbing a plate of breakfast and sitting at the table.

"Call me Joseph or Pa, Gar. Thank you for their input," Joseph laughed at the abilities of this kid. They would be an amazing help with the animals.

"If you insist," Gar smiled eating some of the grits, "Hey Kara, do you smell that…?" Gar shifted into a blood hound and started to sniff the air. "Orion!" Gar yelled after shifting back. "I'm sorry to leave, thank you for your hospitality. I can't put you three in danger. Good bye," Gar yelled jumping through the window mid shift when he was blasted with an electric charge.

"I told you I would get you beast," Orion laughed.

"Yeah, one mistake though," Gar groaned.

"Yeah, and what is that beast?" Orion laughed as the Kent's left their home.

"Kara heard you an hour ago. Check mate," Gar passed out as Mr. and Mrs. Kent shifted into J'onn and M'gann respectively and the entire League surrounded Orion.

000

"Was he caught this time?" Gar groaned as he woke up in the house.

"Yeah, we got him," Kaldur reassured the green teen.

"Good, jeez; how many volts was that?" Gar asked rhetorically.

"Barbara, how would you handle stairs without me?" Kara chuckled lightly from the room next door which Gar only overheard due to his hearing.

"I don't know but if staying in a place with stairs means spending more time in your arms it would be worth it," Gar could hear the emotions in her voice.

"Don't mean to interrupt but a guy with superhearing is next door," Gar yelled banging on the wall between the rooms.


	11. Green

"The Guardians sent me a ring and told me to investigate this team because of the unusual aliens here," A young green lantern said landing in front of the team.

"hturt eht lleT," Zatanna commanded.

"I am an experiment, they figured since Earth has had luck with sidekicks that the Corp should pair up a young teenage partner with a full member to prepare and train them to be their replacement one day," the guy said.

"Who are you?" Dick asked putting his book down.

"I'm Guy Gardner, Hal sent me here because he thought I'd get a better training with you all. I don't know why I have to, I already passed Kilowog's training…, sort of," Guy coughed.

"Well I'm Aqualad, that is Zatanna and Robin, over there is Kid Flash and Artemis. Where are Miss Martian and Superboy?" Kaldur asked Dick.

"One guess," Dick laughed.

"You will meet them later I guess then," Kaldur waved off.

"You have a mission Kid Flash and Artemis, take Guy with you," Batman said appearing out of the teleporter. "The Trickster is stirring up trouble in Keystone City. Head out. Robin, Zatanna; we need to talk," Batman ordered before walking back through the teleporter to the Batcave.

"Ha, you two are in trouble!" Wally laughed before heading through the teleporter with the Artemis and Guy.

000

"Now Guy," Artemis instructed for him to create a wall of green energy.

"I'm… I'm trying!" Guy stuttered as a green wall struggled to appear.

"I got this," Wally said speeding over to Axel. "Axel, Axel, Axel; did your medicine run out?"

"Yes, they didn't give me enough," Axel spat.

"We told you several times Axel you have to refill it," Wally said speeding away with Axel's empty pill bottle and returning with it full. "Come on now dude, take it," Wally said handing it to him.

"All right. I don't have any water though," Axel said.

"The police have some, just go in there and say I sent you Axel, they will let you have some water before returning you to your nice cell," Wally calmly stated while patting Axel's shoulder.

"Alright Kid Flash. See you in…," Axel trailed off looking at the pill bottle, "Two months," he waved as he walked into the police office.

"Really?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"What?" Wally asked laughing. "So why didn't it work?" he turned to Guy.

"… He was a clown, I'm scared of clowns…," Guy mumbled.


	12. Crock

"Thank you for the help," Gar said shaking Joseph and Martha's hands.

"It will be hard on the farm without you," Joseph smiled.

"You can come back anytime Garfield," Martha smiled handing him a bag of food to go.

"Thank you, both of you; you helped me a lot this past month," he told them before transforming into a pterodactyl, grabbing the bag of food, and flying away.

000

"Watch out!" Dick yelled at Kon-El as Metallo prepared to open the lead shielding on his chest.

"Oh no you don't," Gar yelled as he jumped off the edge of a nearby roof transforming back into a pterodactyl. He grabbed Metallo and flew him high into the sky away from the Kryptonian.

"We'll drop him off at the prison and catch up with you all in the cave," Dick said jumping onto Gar's back and broke a knock out pellet under Metallo's nose.

000

"We have a problem Batman," Dick said walking up to his adoptive father.

"I know, the Joker broke out," Bruce bluntly said.

"Worse than that; Orion, Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and Catwoman were seen attacking the Federal Reserve with the Joker," Dick snapped back.

"Are you calm enough to face him this time?" Bruce made sure to ask.

"Absolutely," Dick nodded.

"Good, the entire team is to go on this; prepare Guy for the Joker

000

"How many times do we have to put you back in Arkham?" Dick asked as he flipped over the clown.

"You can't keep genius locked up bird boy," Joker laughed disappearing revealing he was just a hologram. His voice then came out of nearby speakers. "Good luck," he laughed.

"Fate has set a new path for you!" Chloe yelled as she cast a spell through Orion as he was about to kill Gar.

"You bitch!" was all Orion could get out before he fell to the ground knocked out.

"feiht ezeerF !" Zatanna yelled at Selena.

"No you don't," Kaldur spat at Cheshire as she took aim at M'gann.

"And one down," Lawrence snapped as he tossed Wally across the room. "So good to see you again Artemis; where is your mother so we can have a proper family reunion?" he asked as he knocked out Chloe and Zatanna.

"Shut up!" Artemis yelled throwing a punch at her dad who blocked it easily.

"Nighty night," he laughed as he threw her at Dick knocking him out. "I see," he laughed. "Your team doesn't know do they?" he sneered as Artemis groaned. "Well let me inform you. I am her father and Cheshire is her sister."

"No…," Wally moaned as he began to wake up.

"Excuse me, but your attacking our new team," Gar said before transforming into a T-Rex and slinging Lawrence across the room with his tail, knocking out the supervillain.

"No more out of you," Guy chuckled as he covered his mouth and wrists with a green construct.

"pu ekaW!" Zatanna snapped as she slapped Dick.

"I'm awake," Dick sprung up and knocked out the Joker in a single movement.

"Who is left?" Gar asked looking around.

"No one, Orion and Cheshire both escaped once again.

000

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wally asked.

"Because I'm not the traitor," Artemis pleaded.

"Says you but no one knew you were Sportsmaster's daughter or related to Cheshire. How can we be sure?" Wally pressed.

"Because I knew," Dick groaned as he massaged his shoulder.

"And you didn't tell us?" Wally yelled at his supposed best friend.

"Batman told me not to," Dick stated with a sense of finality as if that explained everything.

"You don't always do what he tells you to, I know, Zatanna knows, Barbara knows, Kara knows. Trust me I know you only completely listen to him when it suits your needs," Wally snapped referring to the fact that they know who he is.

"Or the fact that telling you that was my secret not hers," Dick stood up to face his friend. "You need to ask yourself if you still trust her and if she is still the same person. To me she is the person she earned to be," Dick told him before sitting back down.

"Argh!" Wally snapped before storming off.

"Just give him time Artemis," Barbara said rolling into the room.

Within the blink of an eye Artemis had left the room followed quickly by Dick. They left so fast no one realized they gone until Zatanna said something about it after ten seconds or so.

"Calm down Artemis, you know this would happen," Dick tried to calm her down.

"So, I was starting to put my trust in him…," Artemis snapped.

"How do you think he feels? He feels betrayed by both of us. He doesn't know how hard it is to escape your past. Trust me we will get him to see that you weren't trying to hurt him Artemis. We need to head back in there Artemis, come on," Dick weakly smiled as he lead his friend back into the living room.


	13. Horsemen

"The first sign has fallen, call Chang Tzu to awaken the four," The Brain ordered.

000

"_There was a terrorist attack on several small cities. Several countries are in uproar over the different attacks. Wars provoked for no reason, diseases breaking out which haven't been seen for centuries, food shortages and droughts occurring, and finally people just dying. Story at 11,_" Iris said on the television which caused the entire team to sit straight up and panic.

"No!" Dick yelled running over to the computer as fast as he could. "This is bad. We need Wonder Woman! Robin to the League, did you see the report?" Dick called over the radio.

"Yes we did, we have Wonder Woman reading up on them on her libraries," Bruce told Dick.

"Good," Dick replied before canceling the transmission.

"What is going on?" Kon-El demanded.

"Simple, it is the four Horsemen," Dick said. "I figured that they are probably ancient monsters and if that is true, Themyscira has references to them in their libraries," Dick explained.

"So you are… what?" Kaldur asked trying to figure out what his friend is thinking.

"Hopping she can find something about them so we don't have to go in blind; yet if she doesn't it will narrow it down also. Not many people can bioengineer beings with superpowers like these," Dick talked while scrolling through the league's database.

"Oracle?" Zatanna asked over another com link.

"I'm here guys," Barbara responded with the sound of keyboards being typed on could b heard in the back ground.

"We need a link to the Chang," Dick said identifying the most likely culprit.

"Already on it," Barbara responded sending the information through the secure JL channels.

"Thanks," Kaldur told her looking at the map which marked out all the cities which were attacked by the seemingly four beings. Each one which holds specific characteristics were marked by specific colors.

"My sister sent me, they aren't natural or ancient monsters," Donna said walking out of the teleporter.

"Who are you?" Zatanna stopped reading through books as the new comer walked in liked she owned the place.

"Thank you Donna, I presume she told you to stay?" Dick asked without looking away from the computer.

"Yes and do I know you?" she asked confused.

"Nope," Dick curtly stated.

"Ignore him he is too focused, he is Batman's partner; get used to him being like that," Zatanna covers.

"It was Chang!" Dick sat upright, "This is not good."

"Call in the League; we can't take all of them. We will take War," Kaldur instructed.

As they were leaving the cave Dick stopped Kaldur, "Are you sure that is smart, we are having some problems with teamwork right now?"

"It will help us…, I hope," Kaldur responded before walking through the teleporter himself.

"I hope too Kaldur, trust me," Dick said as he followed suit.


	14. War

"I hate you, you and all your secret keeping!" Wally snapped at Dick as the neared the beast of war.

"Calm down KF, this isn't you; it is War," Dick jumped dodging one of Wally's punches.

"No; you have it all bird boy!" Wally sneered as he continued trying to hit his 'friend'.

"I have it all? Really? I would give up it all just to be able to have my parents back. Do you really think I wouldn't? Would you trade your entire family for your superpowers KF?" Dick asked as he continued to dodge.

"Wait… what?" Wally was surprised by this revelation.

"I told you who I was; did you not look me up? I am who I am because my parents were killed by the Joker you idiot!" Dick was shocked by his friend's stupidity sometimes.

"No…," Wally seemed to calm down before turning to Artemis, "What about her, what is her excuse?"

"You mean besides being born to a horrible father and trying to get free of his chains; yeah she's a total bitch," Dick rolled her eyes.

"Hey…," Artemis was about to say something before Dick waved her off.

"Listen, she has made whose side she is on clear. Sportsmaster was lying, J'onn scanned his mind. There is no traitor KF. It certainly isn't her. Everyone has secrets, or do I need to remind you?" Dick pressed.

"No…," Wally trailed off feeling guilty.

"He has a point," Kon-El stepped forward. "You keep everything hidden from us. Isn't that why this team was formed?"

"I would gladly tell you who I am. I am Robin. This is the real me guys. Ask Zatanna; am I any different when I'm in civies?" Dick asked appealing to all of them now.

"He isn't really," Zatanna defended Dick.

"If it means that much, I will debate with Batman about telling you all," Dick turned back around to face the town where War was in.

"We are warring amongst ourselves. He is strong," Donna stated plainly as she watched the young heroes she just met at each other's throats.

"How come those two are affected the most?" Zatanna asked confused.

"They have the most anger," M'gann explained.

000

Dick was standing there panting as Kon-El continued to punch the crap out of War. "We need to beat him fast, Artemis has crashed and I'm not much better."

"ENOUGH!" M'gann yelled as her skin paled a bit. She lifted War straight into the air and invaded his mind.

Watching her do this made everyone on the team who could back away. No one could imagine that M'gann could do this. She was destroying War, ripping him apart mentally, and physically. After ten minutes there was nothing left of it.

"Wow…," Dick muttered before passing out.

"Calm down M'gann," Kon-El said walking over to his girlfriend slowly. "Please."

"Ohhh…," M'gann moaned as she collapsed to the ground which Kon-El picked her up carefully.

000

"How are you?" Bruce asked his ward who was back in the hospital.

"Sore, a broken arm; nothing major," Dick groaned out of frustration.

"How is the team?" Bruce pressed forward.

"Stronger now I believe. I should be able to tell them B," Dick started to do as he promised his friends.

"Why do you assume they deserve to know?" Bruce questioned.

"We put our lives in each other's hands daily and I know everything about them and they know nothing about me. Wally, Kara, Barbara, and Zatanna know who I am. That is it," Dick held his breath as he waited to see what Bruce would say.


	15. Family

"Enough!" Kaldur stepped between Dick and Kon-El. "Conner, walk it off. Robin, why not?"

"Batman said I can't; yet. He made it clear once he was sure we didn't have a traitor I could tell you all. Magic affects everyone differently; Zatanna told us that, several times. He could have lied, or he could be telling the truth as far as he knows. There might actually be a traitor," Dick snapped as he turned to walk away.

000

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zatanna asked as she and Wally walked into the gym to see Dick doing amazing acrobatic feats.

"Do you know why I laugh so jovially when I do acrobatics?" Dick asked rhetorically. "It is because it reminds me of the time I shared with my family and it makes me happy. I feel more at home in the air than I do on the ground. It is so freeing," Dick smiled softly as he caught a ring and threw his body back into the air. "Do you guys even realize that I'm the youngest one here anymore?"

"Of course we do…," Wally started before being interrupted by Zatanna.

"No you are right. You have seen so much more than us though. What do you expect? You seem so mature for your age; we wouldn't be able to tell over a computer message. You have the most experience and knowledge about everything Robin; we don't mean to forget your age, it just happens," Zatanna lowered her head in shame.

"You hide your pain a little too well dude. Almost all of us would be able to tell that Bats had suffered a terrible tragedy; yet I doubt any of us could guess that you went through the same tragedy," Wally started to jog around the room.

"Just watch for a moment guys, this is all that is left of my once large family," Dick instructed as he spun upside-down in the air. He caught a pole with the tip of his foot as he neared the floor. The Laws of Physics sent him back into the air which he used as a chance to grab the rings which hung from the roof. Once he had a good hold he stretched out his arms and lifted his feet above his head so his head was pointing to the ground. Dick then let go of the rings and plummeted for another bar which he caught and used to lower him to the ground safely.

All the while Kaldur watched Robin do these amazing feats that he doubted even Batman could do. He saw tears fall from his friend's eyes. He was right, in Kaldur's mind he never really thought of how young he was. Kaldur still didn't know who his friend was but he decided he would wait till Batman said he could share; especially since they were family now and he didn't want him to lose another one.

000

"We will respect Batman's wishes and will not pester you about your identity anymore Robin," Kaldur told him when they reentered the living room where everyone stood waiting.

"Thank you," Dick bowed to his family. "So what are we doing today?"


	16. Dark Future Part I

"We have a problem!" Dick came running out into the living room. "You guys need to go investigate a disturbance off by Blüdhaven. Zatanna, Gar, Kara, Donna and I are going after Ivo, he just broke out again."

"I thought I was the leader," Kaldur smirked at Donna as they left the cave. "Let's go then," Kaldur told Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Kon-El, and Guy.

000

"What is it?" Guy gawked staring at the swirling energy vortex under him.

"I don't know," Wally said, "It seems to be something like a temporal or spatial disturbance. I might be able to close it if I run in the opposite direction of the energy flow," Wally offered.

"M'gann, stop all the energy bursts from escaping and that might hit Kid Flash. Superboy and Artemis keep your eyes out for anything that might be a problem, Guy you just encase everything here in a construct, just in case," Kaldur instructed.

Wally started to run faster and faster in a clockwise direction right before a pterodactyl flew out of the vortex, "He's mine," Artemis called shooting it back in with an arrow.

Random bursts of energy shot out into the surrounding air only to be stopped by a psychic wall. Kaldur started to chant a soft spell to slow the flow of the energy. "NO!" Wally cried out as he was struck with a flash of blue energy and got sent flying away.

"Wally!" Artemis screamed running next to him.

"I'm ok, let me continue," he groaned standing up before he started running again, this time there was a flash of blue light giving off every few seconds from Wally.

"Wally I think you should stop," Artemis yelled at him.

"I'm trying!" Wally yelled before a dome of blue energy started to grow from his circle growing to encompass the entire team before vanishing and revealing an empty street.

000

"Where are we?" Wally asked Kaldur since they were the first two to wake up.

"It appears to be a destroyed city," Kaldur remarked glancing around seeing crumbling and almost completely destroyed buildings.

"M'gann? Are you okay?" Kon-El gently shook his girlfriend to wake her.

"Artemis!" Wally snapped with sudden realization running over to the emerald archer.

"Well what do you know, Nightwing was right; you did show up in this city," a voice from the shadows called out.

"Who are you?" Kaldur demanded.

"Me, it's been a while and you don't recognize me? I didn't think I changed that much," this time the team realized that the voice was female and slightly familiar.

Guy raised his ring up and made it glow to reveal what appeared to be a female version of Batman standing in front of them.

"It is me, Oracle; a new procedure took a few years ago," Barbara explained why she was walking.

"No," Wally started.

"Way," Artemis finished.

"Years?" Guy stuttered.

"How long were we gone?" Kon-El demanded.

"Six years. Come on, better get off the streets; your appearance made quite a show. _They _might send someone to investigate soon,"

000

"So I was right," a shadow said as he typed on his computer in the Batcave. "Welcome to the Batcave, you never did see it before you left."

"Um… Excuse me, but who are you?" Kaldur asked the man.

"It's me," he deadpanned before turning around to see his old team. "And it is great to see you all again. Arsenal thought you died, I knew you all though. Let me say that I am glad I was right. I'm Nightwing now, yet you knew me as," Dick started to explain before M'gann cut him off.

"Robin!" she shrieked at how much her friend had grown.

"Yeah, come on. B, where's Kara?" Dick asked Barbara.

"She and Meta are gathering supplies again," Barbara informed him sitting down on a crate.

"Meta…?" Wally mouthed confused.

"Metamorpho, we ran into him two years ago," Dick told them even though his back was turned when Wally mouthed that.

Kaldur was doing the best out of everyone at keeping a level head so he asked the question which was on everyone's mind, "What happened?"

"You mean to the world? The Light did. When we took on the Injustice League we thought they were the masterminds. Oh no, the Light are the true masterminds. Call Tula in," Dick paused to tell Barbara, "They are led by Vandal Savage; the others are Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Ocean Master, and Klarion. The Resistance is all that is left to fight against the Light," Dick bowed his head.

"The League…?" M'gann panic.

"All but destroyed; J'onn, Marvel, and Red Tornado are all that remains. Hell, Marvel should have been on our team. He just turned sixteen! Anyways, we are barely surviving. There are fourteen of us, Tula will take you to meet the rest of them," Dick waved off his old team turning back to the computer.

"Hi Kaldur'ahm," Tula hugged her old friend.

"Where is Garth?" Kaldur asked looking around.

"He…," Tula stumbled over her words, "He died in the fall of Atlantis. So much has changed Kaldur," Tula soberly described what it had been like in this world. The Light infiltrated all the governments they could and destroyed the others. The have been ruling with an iron fist. There are protected cities for the few and elite, and everyone else struggles just to survive. Several people have been tested on to create superpowered golems for the Light. That is how they got Meta, Bee, and Static; life had been especially hard for them. Eventually even Cheshire started to see just how bad things had gotten and joined the Resistance. Then the worst news of all of how three years ago they crashed the Watchtower; Zatanna and Zatara gave their lives to prevent the explosion from killing even more. "Robin took it hard. He lost you guys then Zatanna. He went to Blüdhaven and protected it for six months against several golems. Way longer than any of us could've. He wanted that place to be safe in case you guys came back," Tula seemed to shrink.

"What happened after six months?" Wally probed.

"He was captured and tortured until Kara, B, Donna, and I rescued him. They didn't break him in eight months; he has scars all over his body. It was at that time he donned a new name and a more covering costume. Sometimes I think he hides some of them from even me," Tula caught herself a little too late.

"So you and him?" Kaldur asked.

"It just sort of happened. We needed someone of like problems to talk to. Heck it could have been anyone in the world at that point, so many people had lost so much. There was a difference, as soon as we rescued him and broke out Meta, Bee, and Static he started the Resistance. He hadn't given up hope," Tula explained carefully, knowing that Kaldur, very recently to him, was still getting over the crush he had on her.

"I thought he was with Batgirl," Wally muttered.

"She has been going by Batwoman since the fall, but no she is with Kara; she actual has been with Kara since before her days as Oracle," Tula said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow, B was right, they haven't aged a day," Roy deadpanned walking over to his old friends.

"What happened to you?" Wally blurted out getting him a slap from Artemis.

"I assume you mean my left eye, I lost it. It was either my eye or my life. It was worth it," Roy laughed.

"Red Arrow?" Kaldur began to ask.

"It is Arsenal, most of us took on new names after the Fall, and what?" he explained.

"Is that your daughter?"

"Yeah, her name is Lian; she's two. She's beautiful isn't she? Lian, say hi to your aunt," Roy said calmly picking up his daughter from the crib before handing her to Artemis.

"No way," Wally laughed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Jade asked as she appeared behind Wally and her sister.

"Not at all," Wally quickly said before speeding behind Roy.

"Good to see you babe, was the mission a success?" Roy asked kissing his wife.

"Yep, so he was right; again," Jade smirked at seeing the young team.

"We have a problem," Karen said flying into the room and returning to normal size.

"What is it Bee?" Roy became serious.

"Wait how do you tell the difference between Batwoman and Bumble Bee?" Wally asked confused.

"Usually we use just the person's actual name, but we can't risk polluting the time line because we are hoping to send you back soon to help change the future to a better one," Gar explained as he walked into the room.

"Luthor mobilized his robots as soon as he got wind of them reappearing. We have to move," Karen told her team.

"Crap, alert Nightwing," Roy said grabbing his daughter and bow and arrows before opening a hidden passage way for the younger team to go through which he followed.

"Wait, wasn't Luthor supposed to have been trying to redeem himself?" Kaldur asked referring to the peace talks.

"It was all a setup, Jade told us when she joined up," Roy told them gesturing for Kon-El to grab Billy's sleeping body.

"Is he okay, he feels warm?" Kon-El asked feeling heat radiating from the boy's body.

"He is fighting an infection. We are taking care of him the best we can," Jade snapped. "Keep moving."

"Are Luthor's robots so bad, I say we fight," Kon-El sneered.

"Are you an idiot, a single one could kill all of us," Roy snapped at the Kryptonian. "Plus they have refined kryptonite in their armor. He deployed all ten of them. It took just two to kill off Superman."

"I'm not Superman though," Kon-El fumed.

"Please stop," Billy struggled, "You will die."

"Get in," Dick said pulling up in his modified subway car.


	17. Dark Future Part II

"Where is M'gann?" Kon-El demanded once they took off in the subway car.

"She said she had a plan," Dick deadpanned.

"So you let her stay!" Wally snapped.

Dick calmly pressed the autopilot on the car before turning around to face them, "She told me a plan and said to not let you guys go back for her, and we can't; this is a war guys."

"So she is our teammate, she was once yours too," Kon-El snapped.

"I trust her; yes I am worried, I can't do anything now anyways. So the best policy is to keep focused and help her by continuing what she told me to do.

"She actually has a plan?" Kaldur clarified.

"Yes, now Guy you need to take your ring off. They can trace the energy from it. This box will block it; keep it in here until I tell you to. We have to be careful from here on out. We are entering Lex's territory; you can tell by all the factory smog," Dick explained as he started to make something out of a pile of junk on the floor of the subway car.

"We are in the subway, how can the pollution be in here?" Guy asked as he closed the box.

"Because there was nowhere else to go, the giant wall separating the dead lands and Lex's territory blocked the pollution in too. It disrupted the air currents and everything. The Light may have started out with good intentions, yet it turned out horribly," Dick frowned.

"How does anyone live in there?" Kaldur shook his head at all the pollution.

"Lex altered all of his soldiers to be able to withstand pollution and UV rays. There is a huge hole in the ozone in the middle of his territory. It would burn our very skin off though, so we are just passing through to the frozen lands," Tula explained.

"What are all these 'lands'?" Kon-El demanded.

"The world was split up into seven main parts and several smaller ones. Places like the dead, frozen, sand, mountain, and mutated lands are places which none of them hold dominion over technically. Nothing stopped Luthor from sending his robots though. Savage got Europe and Western Asia, Queen Bee got South America, Lex got North America, Brain got Africa, Ra's got the rest of Asia, Klarion got Antarctica, and Ocean Master got the water. Last I heard Savage is the only one to allow people to live semi-free. They live under a strict dictatorship," Dick informed them.

"I can't believe they aren't warring," Wally's mouth stood agape at the thought of all these villains not fighting.

"Well there is a prison on Australia for the rebels, run by other supervillains. Besides everyone is happy with their lands and are separated from each other by physical boundaries. Klarion sunk quite a bit of Central America and Alaska. There are mountains between Ra's and Savage, and a sea between Africa and Eurasia to block off Brain. Klarion teleported Saudi Arabia to where the Hudson Bay was for Lex. Then finally he placed a spell to prevent any damage done in one territory to spread to anyone else's. It actually was quite impressive," Barbara explained.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, after a few hours they finally stopped inside of what looked like a glacier.

"You are kidding me," Wally stepped out looking awestruck by what he saw. Compared to the rest of the future he saw this area was so white and beautiful. It was amazing.

"No, this is where we made the machine. Come on let's go," Dick ushered them down the hallway.

"Wait..., you said that Kara and Meta were out for supplies; did you let them know about the robots?" Kon-El demanded.

"No, we did not have time," Dick calmly said.

"And you are okay with this?" Kon-El turned to Barbara.

"I've was crying for the last few hours knowing the woman I loved is now dead. Of course I'm not. I know though that if we get you all back it will prevent this future from happening and therefore she will still be alive," Barbara said after slapping Kon-El across his face.

"Where is M'gann, you said she had a plan; is she dead?" Wally pressed.

"No, she is not," J'onn stated as he glided into the room carrying a white unconscious body that looked like M'gann.

"That is not her!" Wally snapped. "It may have been a few years but how could you have forgotten that she had green skin, you even had J'onn to act like a base line for?"

"No that is her, thank you J'onn," Kon-El calmly took his girlfriend from J'onn's arms.

"She got one," J'onn said tossing Dick a power core.

"Step through the portal on the count of three and give this disk to Batman," Dick grunted as he attached the power core and through the switch, " 1…, 2…, 3…! Go!"

The team jumped through the portal and was instantly knocked unconscious.

In the future just outside the glacier nine pairs of metal feet landed on the roof of the glacier. "Blow it up guys, we can't let them get their hands on a time machine…; Roy where is Lian?" Dick paused seeing his goddaughter was gone.

"Every parent wants the best for their child, Artemis took her," Jade cried while setting the nuclear bomb she snatched on her mission down. "Good bye Roy," Jade kissed him good bye.

"Good Bye Tula," Dick turned and did the same to her.

"Good bye Gar," Donna cried as she did the same to Gar.

Then a computerized voice came out of the bomb, _"3…, 2…, 1…, Bye Bye!"_


	18. Revelations

"No more secrets Robin, it brought them down and it can do the same to us," Bruce told him as Dick prepared to teleport to the cave.

"We need to talk," Dick said as his atoms reassembled.

"All of us," M'gann agreed.

"Are you sure?" Dick raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"No more secrets, anywhere between us," Artemis joined in.

Within the next few hours Dick, Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, Kon-El, M'gann, Barbara, Kara, Guy, Donna, Gar, and Zatanna told their teammates everything about each other or anything on their minds; an hour or so in Alfred teleported over with a plate of cookies for the team to eat.

"So you aren't really a friend of Zatara?" Artemis asked as the plate was sat down on the table.

"I have known Giovanni for years, but I am also Master Bruce's and Master Dick's butler," Alfred said before leaving.

"So what I want to know is when you first realized that you liked Kara?" Gar asked spontaneously.

"Why…?" Barbara chuckled, "Wondering yourself?"

"A bit…," Gar bluntly said.

"Well one of the times Ivy kidnapped me she took control of me. Kind of awkward I know, but it opened my eyes to the fact that I liked girls also. Don't get me wrong I think guys are attractive also, but I started to majorly crush on Kara when she saved me from the kidnapping before the last one," Barbara gave the quick rundown.

"But isn't Poison Ivy like…?" M'gann started to ask before Dick covered her mouth.

"So who is the person you like Gar?" Dick chuckled.

"You wouldn't know her," Gar waved off.

"Really now, let's see. You think I wouldn't know her and you know I'm Bruce's partner, so she is either alien or extra-dimensional. Knowing you probably extra-dimensional; there aren't many female extra-dimensional heroes… You've got to be kidding me," Dick slapped his forehead as he realized just who Gar was crushing on.

"So?" Gar asked indignantly.

"I don't care, as I have said people aren't their parent's copies. They are their own person. I just find it hilarious you would fall for a Goth," Dick burst out laughing.

"Raven?" Kara started laughing also.

"Hey, at least she wasn't hypnotized by Darkseid or anything," Gar jibbed light heartedly.

"Speaking of which, do you still have that costume?" Barbara winked.

"Guys, argh," Zatanna groaned before banging her head on the table, "I don't want to know about you two. Plus you probably just gave several of the guys at this table a…"

"That is so strange, I still don't understand what is with man's world and the taboo associated with sex. Back on Themyscira it was incredibly open. If a person wanted a relationship with someone they would let the person know and if the other person consented they could have one," Donna told her friends.

"Wait… this is an island full of girls…, right?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, it was where I was trained. I saw several open relationships there. It actually reminded me of Argo. Sometimes I feel if I traveled back in time. Under a year ago I was in an advance society, both technologically and societally. There were several types of relationships there that could be taboo here. Seeing Themyscira gave me hope," Kara reminisced.

"Wait…, have you lost your virginity?" Artemis asked.

"I hate that we swore to complete honesty to any question asked. Yes I have, to answer your question my first time was with a boy. I have had sex several times since then, yes on the island also," Kara rolled her eyes.

"With Babs?" Dick asked curious at how far his best friend's relationship had gone.

"Are you asking out of concern or hormones?" Babs rolled her eyes at Dick.

"Concern, Babs."

"Yes I have, and she was amazing," Kara said proudly causing Barbara to blush the same color as her hair.

"What about Wonder Gal, there?" Artemis smirked causing Kara to blush too.

"Yes," Kara curtly answered.

"Ah, so Barbara already knew of that then. At least you guys are open with each other," Gar noticed.

"Does it hurt when you change into animals Gar?" Barbara asked trying desperately to change the subject from her girlfriend's sexual activities.

"Yes it does. All my bones break and heal, my muscles tear and reform, not to mention that my internal organs shift, disappear, or grow depending on what I transform into," Gar answered sourly. "It is usually so fast that it is only a second of pain."

"A second can be a long time Gar," Artemis muttered knowingly.

"What do you mean by that?" Wally caught her.

Artemis sighed before continuing, "_One_ of the reason Jade and I hate our father is because he tortured us, and can we please not talk about this. I know we swore to share everything, this is just really too painful of a memory," Artemis begged.

"Just a word of warning Artemis," Dick interjected sliding his gloves off to show his wrists while Zatanna removed her spell which hid them. Gar stood up and dropped his pants so the team could see his inner thighs. "Scars don't fade easily. It isn't the physical ones which hurt the most; it's how the emotional ones can multiply your physical ones to the point of near death."

No one else on the team knew that those three people cut so gasps were released at the shock of three of the seemingly more cheerful members sliced their skin.

"They are old, only because we got help before we got too hurt. Dick was near the point of no return when Alfred found him," Zatanna told her friend.

"Dick," Barbara gasped at her best friend.

"Like everything else in my life it was the Joker's fault," Dick decided to explain how he started. "It was my second time seeing him, first time fighting. I got a few bruises and two cuts. They were from his switch blades… which I stopped with my wrists. That is why I started wearing gloves. Yet I also discovered then that it felt good. Surprising me that for the first time in a while I felt a relief; fighting crime helped some, yet not as much as a razor did," Dick got up and walked down the hallway with rooms. No one made a sound while he was gone. When he got back he tossed a razor that had rusted and dried blood on it, "This was the blade I used last. I keep it as a reminder of how close I got to becoming close friends with Deadman. I hope that will sober you up… I recognize that most of those scars are from torture; yet this," Dick pulled up the bottom of Artemis's shirt to show a few parallel cuts on her stomach, "Is from cutting."

"Art," Wally grabbed her hand, which Kara decided to use a chance to hook them up.

"Wally, do you like Artemis?"

"Of course I do, she is my teammate," he attempted to skirt the question.

"No, do you _like_ her?" Kara pressed.

He took her hand without looking away from her, "Yes I do."

"Artemis, do you _like_ Wally?" Barbara asked.

"…I'm sorry," Artemis ran off.

Dick turned and glared at the two. "Guys, not the time; I know most of our conversations have been random but switching from the one we were on to that could have made things worse. We don't know what kind of emotional or mental torture Sportsmaster put her through."

Wally sped off after Artemis to talk to her one on one.

"Have you guys seen these weird creatures everywhere?" M'gann asked as she remembered a creature her and Kon-El passed earlier the other day.

"I know, it seemed to be made of fire," Kon-El said to explain why they didn't confront it.

"Yeah, I saw one when I was visiting Greta's grave to keep it up. It gave off a strong magical aura. Strong, yet evil," Zatanna muttered.

"It reminded me of the feeling when the time I went into the Hall of Hades," Donna told them all with a confused look on her face.

"So four of us have seen these creatures…," Kaldur bemused.

"Team this is Batman, I have a mission for you," Bruce told them over the computer screen.


	19. Laugh

"Get out!" Kara yelled at the team as a horrible laugh filled the halls and its inhabitants with dread.

"No!" Dick yelled.

"Kaldur is in Atlantis, you are in charge Robin; take them to the cave. I will be fine, go!" Kara commanded him.

As soon as the rest of the team was through the portal Dick through an exploding disc at it to make sure none of the Joker's henchmen or the clown himself could follow.

"I'm sorry Kara; I cannot leave you alone to fight the Joker. I know what he can do to people. Do you really think he didn't develop a new formula since you and Superboy last fought him just in case?" Dick knocked out several henchmen.

"Have you calmed down since the last time you faced him?" Kara sighed.

"I am whelmed," Dick smirked.

000

"You idiot," Zatanna yelled slapping Dick across his face. "Say something!"

"Say what? Sorry I made a judgment call which ended up saving Kara's life? Okay, I'm sorry that at the last minute I dove in the way of the Kryptonite laced laugh gas and saved Kara's life," Dick sarcastically stated.

"Shut up, so why do you have your mask on this time?" Zatanna whispered.

"I'm Robin now, not DG," he whispered back.

"Kryptonite isn't healthy for you," Barbara laughed as she used crutches to maneuver into the room.

"Yeah, well I weighed the odds and how unhealthy it is against how unhealthy it would've been for Kara," Dick waved it off.

"And I'm eternally thankful, B said it would have killed her," Barbara smiled as she sat down and laid the crutches at her feet.

"How is the physical therapy going?" Zatanna asked.

"Pretty well…," Barbara started only to be cut off by a stifled laughter.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Zatanna jumped to his side.

"I… Don't… Know…," Dick wheezed out a laugh between each word before coughing up blood. "I can't… Stop…"

"Nurse!" Zatanna ran to the door and yelled as Barbara mashed the 'Call Desk' button and started to try to take his pulse.

000

"How long have they had him out?" Kara looked at her savior with a face full of worry.

"A few days," Zatanna showed signs of fatigue.

"Go to sleep Z; we will wake you up if something happens, girl. You need rest too. He wouldn't like that you were doing this for him," Kara tried to persuade her friend.

"I can't; even though he is out he still has fits every once in a while," Zatanna struggled to keep her eyes open.

Just then several alarms on the instruments started to beep as Dick started to go into cardiac arrest.

"No," Zatanna managed before she passed out from exhaustion.

"Ma'am step back," a nurse said as Kara picked up Zatanna's body.

Just then another nurse walked over, "Is she okay?"

"She will be fine, it is just exhaustion. She has stayed awake by his side as long as he was under and this was just too much. Thank you though," Kara floated out the open window to create room for the doctors.

"Just in case fly east three rooms and put her on the bed, we will be with her shortly," the nurse ordered before returning to whatever it was she was doing to help Dick.

000

"The doctors say that they pretty much cured me from most of it except I will now be prone to laughing fits randomly," Dick told his friends as Zatanna slept on the couch with her head on Dick's lap.

"What…?" was all Wally could manage before Dick started to snicker in his attempt to not start laughing before he took out an inhaler of anti-Joker gas. "Oh, that sucks dude."

"I never had asthma," Dick sneered at the inhaler before pocketing it.

"That gas smells horrible," Kon-El furred his brows and scrunched his nose out of disgust.

"It tastes worse, the effects are immediate though. I also had the scientist create a patch. It can't be worn for longer than four hours without a five hour break. I will save that for patrolling though. I can't regret my decision though, even if this is permanent. I tried to blame this off but I can't and yet I am content," he lightly smiled.

"Well I can say I am glad to hear that, I thought you might blame me when you came back," Kara said as she strolled into the room.

"Never, so what did I miss?" Dick asked as he crashed on the couch.

"You mean you don't know; what happened to the little birdie who knew everything?" Artemis smirked.

"Ha ha, very hilarious Arty," Dick smirked.

Artemis started to glower at Dick before she burst out laughing.

"What the…?" Wally turned to catch her as she fell to the floor before he started to laugh.

One by one the entire team started to collapse; the entire team except Dick who do to his recent dosage is still immune to Joker gas.

"Joker! Get out here!" Dick yelled as loud as he could as he slapped the patches on all of them, himself included.

"How is this possible bird brat?" Joker laughed into the room through speakers.

"I'm older and wiser Joker. I have a contingency for the gas now," Dick lied through his teeth. "Get Batman here!" Kara picked up Barbara and flew through the teleporter. "KF, blast through the firewalls, I'll get the sensors back."

"Got it, Kaldur, fry the lights," Wally started typing fast on the computer.

By this point the team had started to melt away from traditional leadership unless in absolute crisis emergencies. That is why Kaldur, Zatanna, and Guy bolted down the hallway to destroy the backup generators.

"Rob, they disappeared," Wally said flabbergasted.

"No they didn't, Joker caught on so I sent all of them to surround him and prevent him from spreading his reach from the computer he is on. He has gotten better," Dick slammed his fingers on the keyboard typing with furry to out hack the Joker. "Please, I can't lose to him especially on my own turf!" Dick yelled.

"Please bird boy I know your hacking style a mile away!" the Joker sneered through the speakers.

"But do you know our combined style?" Oracle's voice came through in a computerized voice through the speaker and a green electronic O filled a small square in the upper corner of the screen.

"Really, Oracle?" Dick laughed at the help.

"What?" Joker's voice yelled through the speakers.

"Keep him pushed back. We can't let him go till B gets here," Dick whispered through a microphone with a restricted wavelength.

"Hey, I've seen this style before! On Gordon's computer!" Joker laughed.

"Oracle!" Dick sneered without missing a key on his keyboard.

"Not the time," Oracle's monotone voice spoke in Dick's ear.

"Did you find him?" Wally asked as Kaldur, Zatanna, and Guy walked back into the room as the overhead lights flickered off leaving the computers as the only light source in the room.

"No we did not. Are Miss M and Supes back yet?" Guy asked looking around.

"No… they should have been back by now!" Dick remarked risking a glance around the room before returning his attention to the computer.

"We almost got him," Oracle deadpanned.

"I…," Dick said with fear as he struggled to repress a laugh which was building.

"Oracle, do you think you can pick up my slack?" Wally asked as he took Dick's spot why his best friend struggled to repress his laugh.

"Enough, he will know something is wrong though; Joker knows Dick's hacking pattern by now."

"I was watching every keystroke. I can make a passable cover for now until this bout passes," Wally assured her.

"Joker, I would suggest giving up," Oracle announced over the speaker.

Dick cried as he unleashed a laugh which rivaled the Joker's before standing up as his face paled and lips reddened.

"Guys…!" Zatanna yelled at the sight of him, "This isn't right."

"Ha ha, right you are Zatanna. Why would you want to fight us?" Dick knocked out Kaldur and Guy before anyone realized what had happened.

"Stop!" Artemis tried to stop him which resulted in her being thrown right into Wally knocking them both out.

"Robin, stop it; you don't kno… Zzzzzz," was all Oracle could say before he took out the ear piece and crushed it under his heel.

"This is great! I feel so free!" Dick let loose a loud laugh causing Zatanna to back up and trip over her own feet.

"Snap out of this!" Zatanna kicked his shin.

"Ouch, now that wasn't very nice," Dick mocked.

"Ha! It finally took affect!" Joker laughed as he entered the room.

"That's my boy. So what shall I name you?" the Joker smirked at Zatanna who was lying crouched against the wall. "You see little witch; I felt so left out. All the heroes have little sidekicks, why couldn't I have my own. So I just stole the Bat's," the Joker laughed hysterically placing his hand on Dick's shoulder. "Oh, I know Jester!" the Joker clapped pulling out his switch blades and a pair for Di… Jester.

"Thank you," Jester smirked.

"Now you see little wit…," the Joker managed to say before Jester stabbed his back with the two new blades.

"See there can only be one funny man in the King's court you know," Jester laughed.

"You're despicable boy… I'm so proud," Joker spat up blood with a smile before passing out.

"I'm glad. I'll take my leave now," Jester smirked before stealing a kiss from Zatanna and knocking her out with a pressure point.

000

"What happened?" Bruce demanded as Zatanna woke up in the Watchtower recovery unit.

Zatanna started to tell him about everything that had happened. She started to tear up by the time she got to where Dick started to turn. Once her story was told Bruce grew with anger, he turned and punched a hole through the wall.

"Bruce," Clark warned.

"I'll be out," Bruce fumed off.

Zatanna pulled her knees up to her chest and started to cry.

"Zatanna," Barbara limped into the room.

"It hurts Babs," Zatanna whimpered through her tears.

"I know Z, we will get through this. We may even find a way to save him," Barbara tried to reassure her friend when a news report came through on a nearby T.V.

"_This just in the Joker has been reported to have been stabbed in the liver and right kidney. This is all have been reportedly done by his new and ex sidekick the Jester; who is now going on a rampage and breaking out specific supervillains. Currently on the list of people he has broken out are Harm, Siren, Black Adam, Mirror Master, Psimon, Inertia, and Circe. More at eleven,_" the news caster said before Barbara turned it off.

"He really does know us," Zatanna cried.

"Unfortunately he does," Barbara held Zatanna's hand as she cried.


	20. Insanity

"He took over the Green Phoenixes," Kaldur fumed as he stormed into the living room after a defeat at the hand of their old friend.

"Is that really that surprising? He is fighting to defeat us," Zatanna snapped.

"Calm down," Roy said as he stood there surprising everyone.

"Where is Batman?" Wally asked calling him that since he noticed Cheshire with Roy.

"Home, with Alfred, taking care of the child we," Roy gestured to him and Cheshire, "apparently had in a defunct future. Besides he is gather people he thinks can help us take down Jester. So far it is me, Cheshire, Riddler, and Ivy. He is researching for more. We came to ask for Gar and see if he can convince Raven," Roy told them.

"If he wants to he can go with you is he is free to do so," Kaldur nodded.

"Go rescue Virgil. Now will be the best time to do so. You will need him. And might I make another suggestion to the team?" Wally asked stepping forward to whisper it into Roy's ear.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked surprise.

"Absolutely," Wally said curtly.

"Zatanna we need you to come too," Roy informed them leading those two the teleporter.

"All we are missing now is Dick," M'gann sighed seeing only five of the original six members.

"Wait, where are Kara, Barbara, and Guy?" Artemis asked just realizing they were gone too.

"Guy is being reviewed by Oa, Kara is on a mission, and Barbara is being trained by Bruce," Wally told them heading to the gym to train and try to perfect his power for when they might have to go against Dick.

"He is hurt badly," Artemis apologized for Wally before running after.

"He was the one to re-open the door for sidekicks," Kaldur chuckled.

"Look what he has done though, I didn't want to say it in front of Wally or Zatanna but Donna told me before she went back to the island for a while that he had killed," Kon-El spoke calmly.

"It wasn't him; he wouldn't do that now. He wouldn't soil himself, even when insane he didn't kill the Joker," M'gann tried to defend her friend.

000

"Harm does not like to follow orders," Harm ranted to Inertia.

"Don't let Jester hear you saying that. Do you want to die?" Mirror Master snapped.

"We all know he doesn't kill," Black Adam laughed.

"That is because I don't have to," Jester laughed as he hung from the roof.

"Master," all except Circe snapped to attention.

"How come she doesn't have to snap to attention, she is younger than me?" Inertia spat.

"Something about magic users my age," Jester laughed wrapping his hand around her waist. "Do you want to challenge me again; I think your arm is just about ready to be broken again."

"Nope," Inertia back up quickly.

"We need some money; Inertia, Mirror Master, and Psimon go attack the Central City Reserve. Siren, Black Adam, and Harm; go loot all magical artifacts from the Blüdhaven National Magic Museum; Circe and I shall start preparing a dark ritual," Jester let loose a hearty laugh.

"What kind?" Siren cooed.

"None of your business," Jester slapped her across the face.

After everyone had left Jester turned to Circe and nodded. "I'll kidnap her."

"Good, I'll start preparing for the advance aging spell," Jester laughed.

Jester ran around throughout his lair gathering different candles and chalk. He drew a diamond inscribed in a circle. Around the circle he wrote a string of symbols found in the book.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Jester let lose a laugh before turning around to face a punching glove gun. "I heard that after his last trip to Arkham he enchanted one of their doctors. They never said that she was sexy though," Jester wolf whistled at her.

"Quit that shtick, that's Mister J's job," Harley pulled the trigger causing the glove to launch.

Jester ducked under it and knocked Harley out with one punch. "Oh Harley; tsk, tsk. Well now I don't have to use any of the idiots I tricked as the human sacrifice," Jester chuckled.

000

"Ha ha ha," Jester laughed as he finished drawing the circle.

"Harls!" Ivy cried as she saw Harley hanging from a chain with blood running down her arms into the circle.

"Wondered when you lot would show up," Jester laughed as he heard a newscaster outside.

"This is Jack Ryder reporting from the scene of what appears to be a group of heroes and villains coming together to take down the Jester."

"Got a newsperson out on me," Jester cackled, "Such a shame," he pouted. "Don't stop this ritual, it isn't what you think."

"You _beast_," Ivy shrieked as she dove for the Jester's throat.

"Red, no!" Harley squeaked through the pain.

"'Red, no; that's right," Jester mocked as he blasted Ivy with an extremely strong knock out gas.

"We caught Circe breaking into Wayne Manor," Roy deadpanned.

"I know, I expected as much, it was all a distraction. I had all I needed. I made it seem like I was going to age Lian. It was all a trick though Red Arrow. I want my own body. This brat keeps fighting me for control. I don't want to share," Jester laughed.

"Rarrr!" Gar transformed into a raptor and lunged at Jester.

Jester chanted as fast as he could an ancient charm which wretched his mind from Dick's body. Three lights filled the room, white, red, and yellow before Gar shoved Jester out of the circle.

"No! You messed up the spell! I'm still trapped. Oh… Wait… What is that I hear? Is it Mr. Ryder laughing? Look what your blonder did," Jester laughed.

"Retreat," Roy ordered as he grabbed Ivy's unconscious body and Gar grabbed Harley's from the distraction. On the way out Raven levitated Ryder's twitching body.

"It is painful seeing him like this," Zatanna wept at the sight of him.


	21. Creeper

"Thank you for treating Harley up here," Isley hugged Bruce.

"Um…," he glared at her.

"Sorry, just maybe with her being treated where Joker can't get to her, she might get better," Isley smiled.

"Yes, just no more hugs," Bruce walked down the hall. "How is Ryder?" Bruce asked J'onn.

"He is unstable. He caught some of the insanity Jester meant to shed. Luckily he seems to want to help though. The patches work on him but he keeps taking them off."

"Ha, Batman; you will listen. I want to help your partner. I know how to destroy Jester and Jester alone," Ryder laughed. "By the way, who is that blonde babe down the hall, meow."

"I understand the green hair and orange skin are parts of the change; yet is that what he was like before?" Dianna asked.

"How might you know?" Bruce asked over the speaker.

"I saw a glimpse of their minds. The Jester's hold is wide yet weak. If you attack with all your psychics and have something that can hold a mind you can beat it," Ryder cackled.

"You are coming with us," Bruce opened the door. "J'onn go get your M'gann and Zatanna. Red Arrow will be coming with us also.

000

"Ah, the Batman," Jester laughed. "I see you brought that _creep_ back to me," Jester snapped.

"Creep? Creep! I'm not a creep, a creeper maybe," Ryder sneered. "That is it; my handle, the Creeper," he laughed.

"You are not well Robin," Roy stabbed.

"Neither are you Speedy, or should they call you the Superheroin?" Jester bellowed.

"Enough!" Bruce yelled. "Now!" J'onn and M'gann launched their mental attack on the parasite on Dick's mind.

"No!" Jester cried out.

"Help!" Dick collapsed to the floor.

"We are here to help Robin. Maybe we have been avoiding this word. I don't know why but I love you Robin. Please come back to me, to us," Zatanna begged.

The Creeper than jumped over the Jester and pinned his arms down, "You Jester did this to me; you might want relinquish your hold," Creeper laughed, "So Mr. Happy; what is it going to be? Answer right after this dramatic pause?" Creeper froze with his feet pinning the Jester's arms down.

"What…?" Jester managed before the Martians knocked him out.

"I have it Batman," Diana ran into the room carrying a pithos from Themyscira.

Zatanna muttered an ancient spell layered with her emotions for Dick. The combination of the two would produce a result which not even her father could accomplish.

A green haze started to fume out of Dick's pores as his skin, hair, and eyes returned to normal. "Thank you Z, I love you too," was all he managed before he passed out.

"Thank Hera," Dina sighed as the pithos turned green.

"I was so worried. Thank you, all of you," Bruce turned to everyone there looking them all in the yes. When he got to Roy he stopped, "We need to talk later."

000

"It was horrible. I couldn't do anything to stop it. After the bit of him that escaped, which by the way it was the bit of his personality which was insane yet moral; he was trying to change the world into beings like him. Where is Ryder, I wish to thank him," Dick told Zatanna with dried tears on his cheeks.

"He is going by the Creeper now; he disappeared after we saved you. It wasn't your fault Dick; you are going through something rape victims go through. It wasn't your fault; you were violated," Zatanna held his hand.

"Your right; it's the Jokers! Every damn time! It is always him," Dick fumed ripping the IV's out and storming out of the infirmary.

"Go back in there Dick," Bruce stood in his way.

"Everything Bruce," Dick started to bawl and collapse into his father. "Why?"

"Walk with me, both of you," Bruce spoke to Zatanna and Dick. "You have had a tragic life Dick. Like me your parents were taken from you at a young age. Yet your tragedy didn't end there. Yet look back at everything that had happened to you, now look out at all of them," Bruce instructed gesturing through the small window in the Watchtower door at almost the entire League sitting and waiting for news. "Now look at the beautiful young female who is holding your hand."

"I know Bruce. Yet it would have been so simple for me to let go of my struggle against Jester and let him take over. If I did that I know he would have killed you all," Dick sobbed.

"Dick," Zatanna squeezed his hand lightly out of worry.

"Ah, but you didn't did you. You fought so hard to protect us. J'onn analyzed it and discovered that Jester's hold was just a little bit easier to brake than Starro's hold. Need I remind you that neither Clark nor I could put any struggle against it?" Bruce put it in perspective. "Your struggling save many lives; you are so much better than me. I truthfully want Joker dead so I don't know if my subconscious wouldn't have allowed Jester to do just that."

"Don't say that, you would never cross that line," Dick stared at Bruce.

"They want to see you," Bruce informed them. "Imagine what they would all say if they saw you ripped out your IVs and tried to go after the Joker?"

"Please fix them please," Dick bowed his head shuffling his feet all the way back to his room.

000

"Inertia…?" Wally asked about his evil clone.

"I'm guessing Cadmus still had some of your blood," Dick guessed.

"So not cool!" Wally complained.

"Ha ha, they would never create a clone of me!" Kara boasted.

"Yeah, you said they changed some things about Wally, right?" Barbara asked. When Dick nodded she smirked. "What would they do to Kara, make her boobs bigger to try and grab the public eye easier," Barbara laughed and fell into a nearby chair clutching her sides.

"Oh ha ha. Laugh it up Babs," Kara rolled her eyes.

While Barbara stole everyone's attention Zatanna stole a quick kiss from Dick, "I saw that," Artemis called out to annoy them.

"Really?" Dick raised his eyebrows at the archer.

"Yep," she beamed.


	22. Uno Coming

"Are you okay?" Zatanna jumped awake as Dick woke up screaming and dripping in sweat.

"It was that nightmare again," Dick pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tight.

"Oh Dick," Zatanna walked over to his hospital bed and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Every time I close my eyes I see a pale reflection of my face in a purple suit with green hair. When I fall asleep I keep picturing me as him destroying everything Bruce and I have built. The worst part is that I'm now afraid to laugh. What if I turn back into the Jester? As him I had the ability to get anything I wanted and nobody could stop me. I didn't even care that Circe changed her appearance to a thirteen year-old version of herself to try and use me. I in fact turned the tables on her and used her. It made me realize that if I wasn't saved by all of you and Jester freed himself from my resistance no one could have stopped him. Everything went to his plan. You even rescued Virgil, didn't you?" Dick asked.

"But how…?" Zatanna was speechless.

"I know all of you, therefor Jester did too. He anticipated the team Red Arrow threw together, that is why he made it seem he was going after Lian. He had prepared to dose all the Kryptonians on Red K. He was worse than the Joker. In fact the only good thing he did was make this flash drive," Dick pulled a flash drive out of the dresser by the bed. "It has everything he found out about the Light."

"Shouldn't you know it already?" Zatanna asked confused.

"I was focusing on keeping him from killing and finding out everyone's secret identities; I couldn't not waste a second to try and understand everything he did or looked at," Dick snapped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"It is alright, I understand Dick," Zatanna reassured him.

"I hate this," Dick mumbled.

000

"Your skin is redder than normal dude," Wally noted.

"And your skin reeks of antibacterial soap…," Kon-El scrunched his nose.

"You aren't?" Barbara asked glaring at him. "You promised you weren't!"

"I'm sorry Babs, I can't help it. Jester grew out of my mind and almost took complete control over me. I feel so dirty and contaminated. It is _disgusting_," Dick grabbed his upper arms tight.

"You promised you wouldn't clean your body raw though. You know Zatanna will be back soon too," Barbara snapped.

"I understand," Raven said sitting down with Gar.

"We haven't been properly introduced. Thank you for trying to stop him, I'm Robin," Dick introduced himself.

Raven raised her eyebrow noting that he used a third person pronoun, "I'm Raven; like I was saying I understand. My mother was rapped and I was born ten months later. I had to watch her spiral every once and a while and do similar things. She would always repeat as she bathed in ammonia 'The creation of the Gem, the carving on the Gem, the shattering of them Gem. The first is gone.' I have no idea what she meant, I fear it was the ammonia talking," Raven shook her head. Gar tried to comfort Raven who just shrugged him off with a harsh glare. "Don't touch me!"

"Sorry," Gar squeaked.

"No!" Artemis yelled at the television.

"What?" Wally sped over with concern.

"Those creatures have their first confirmed kill," Artemis gaped.

"No!" Raven cried out backing up.

"I know, that means the League couldn't find out what they were," Wally obliviously sighed.

"Team, Wonder Woman just let me know that Wonder Girl has gone missing on the trail of Faust. I need Robin, Zatanna, Changeling, Raven, and Miss Martian to go and find her while the rest of the team start patrolling," Bruce ordered over the computer.

"Faust likes magic; so Blüdhaven?" Zatanna suggested as a starting point.


	23. Two Here

"The only other place I can think of is the Great Library," Zatanna mumbled.

"Alexandria? But didn't that burn down centuries ago?" Gar asked confused.

"No, it was moved with magic; that is why it appeared to burn. It was done to prevent raids; it is in the Crypt," Raven frowned.

"I don't know how to get in though," Zatanna thought that she would know more about magic and the ancient world than Raven.

"Because the secret was kept from mortals; you would misuse the knowledge. Look at Faust; he tried to break into Hades library and now this. This library is a thousand times more dangerous. We have to save Donna before he finds the altar!" Raven spat muttering an ancient and black teleportation spell.

As the dark energy faded away the Bio-Ship and inhabitants were inside of a dark cave. "It can't be," Zatanna stood there with her mouth agape before turning to Raven. "That was a dark magic. Darker than anything that could even be found in the Books of Hades," Zatanna snapped.

"Like I said, there is someone worse than Hades. Now come on, the passage way needs the blood of a devil spawn," Raven frowned causing a deep line to form across her brow. "I need a knife," she held out her hand.

"Here," Zatanna whipped out a ceremonial dagger.

"Thank you," Raven sliced the palm of her hand open and rubbed the blood across the corner of the far wall. She then wrote in the language of her father the word for open. A gust of dry wind rushed past them as the seal to the library broke.

"Step back," Zatanna tried to take charge.

"One moment," Dick told the team before dragging Zatanna a little distance away before whispering, "What is going on Z, what are you doing?"

"She has something evil inside her!" Zatanna hissed.

"As do I remember," Dick pressed. "It doesn't matter. What matters is what she does! Come on Z, why are you being so… So something," Dick grumbled. "Listen, she knows the most about this so she has the right to lead. I'm sorry if this upsets you. I know you always thought you would be the go to for magic but this is incredibly dark magic Z, even I can tell that. Please," Dick pleaded as he walked back to the group, "Lead the way Raven."

"Thank you. I would like to let Zatanna know that she was about to walk right into a pit. The entrance is what appears to be the wall on the left side of the corner," Raven then floated right through the solid wall before reaching back and gesturing for the rest of them to follow.

"Calm down Z, just let her lead," Dick said before walking through the wall.

Once he was through the wall four apparition of red eyes appeared just above her regular ones. "Damn," was all that Zatanna's red eyes vanished and she walked through the wall.

000

"Faust, why are you here?" Dick demanded after he punched him to the ground.

"Simple, I was promised knowledge; knowledge of the arcane arts, or reality, of everything. I was promised if I brought all the keys to the lock I would get eternal life and books. I couldn't disobey him if I wanted, so why not take the gifts and keep my mind," Faust laughed as his eyes bloodied and split into four. Lines of red traveled from his eyes and formed vein like structures down his body and grew until his skin was just a shade or two darker than his eyes.

"Thank you for bringing the Gem to me my young _heroes_. I will be free of my prison and I will rule this world. Once I rule, if you help me, you will be rewarded with your deepest wish. Yet if you try to stop me I will make it impossible for you to die and torture you until eternity," the beast laughed.

"No," Raven grabbed her forehead, her chakra glowed a bloody horrible red. "I'm not a babe father. You will discover it will take more than that to capture my mind," Raven spat out of furry.

"Father?" M'gann mouthed.

"Later," Dick shook his head back as he took out a seal Zatara gave him when Dick described the creatures. "Sorry Zatanna, I promised," Dick slapped the seal onto her forehead causing her to disappear. "M'gann, take Gar and Donna and leave. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid. Make sure Zatanna undergoes an anti-possession session or two."

"But…," M'gann started to argue.

"_NO BUTS!_" Dick laughed as his skin paled.

Now with only a Raven and a possessed Faust left in the Great Library Dick chipped the mental barrier against Jester so he could stand a chance. That is why he demanded they leave so they wouldn't get hurt. "Oh so that brat actually let me out again," Jester laughed.

"Who are you; your mind is like a harsh flowing river. I can't read it," a possessed Faust starred at Jester.

"I'm the Jester," he bowed deeply throwing his right hand across his chest and left hand up and out. "I am not someone to be trifled with. You gain your powers by the shadows and lies. Well I know your name. A name which burns across the skies of a thousand realms; you burned your own daughter's world to ashes. I bet if I say your name it will free Faust," Jester pranced around the room laughing and dodging energy beams shot from Faust's possessed wrists.

"What are you doing Robin?" Raven screamed as she was blasted back.

"Oh, such a pity, a good looking witch like you got blasted; by her own none the less. Tsk, tsk. Watch your own body Halfling; I mean I will watch it too, but I won't tell you when you're about to be blasted. It just removes more clothes and creates marks on your skin. It is quite sexy really," Jester winked slapping an explosive disc on Faust's face.

"Wow, so glad you aren't like this normally," Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes to keep them on her father.

"Uno, dos, tres. One, two, three. Unan, daou, tri. Coming, here, gon," Jester laughed widely. Causing Faust to pale before becoming deep red again.

"NO!" the being who possessed Faust screamed before turning around and grabbing Raven's wrists causing wires of red to shoot out of Faust's wrists and into Raven's. "The second is gone!" The being laughed as Faust paled and become white once more.

"Argh!" Raven screamed in agony as the language of her father wrote it self upon her body burning away her clothes.

Jester wolf whistled before he grabbed his own head and fell to his knees. "Time is up I guess," he chuckled as his skin darkened.

"Disgusting," Dick spat out a mouth full of blood. Jester bit the inside of his cheek as his last act jut to annoy Dick. "No, Raven," Dick quickly took his cape off and wrapped his friend's body in it cover in it up. Only stopping to get a quick recording of the language as it finished writing on her body, "I'll keep you safe."


	24. Trigon

"I'm sorry Raven, I had to take pictures of your body in case the symbols disappeared, which they did," Dick pleaded to be forgiven.

"That would explain the cape around me, but where did my clothes go?" Raven asked blushing and pulling the cape tight around her.

"Faust burned them off when he grabbed you," Dick told her blushing.

"So how did you know my father's name?" Raven just remembered what Jester had said.

"I don't. Just because Jester knew something doesn't mean I do; and vice-versa. I mean I know your dad is some major demon worshiped by some cult. Besides that nothing. I was deathly serious when I said we were two. It was a gamble releasing him like I did," Dick massaged his head as he took off his shirt to give it to Raven also. "Here."

"Thank you, what is with all the scars?" Raven asked surprised because she never saw so many scars on one person before.

"Mistakes, everyone; what do you want to eat for dinner, squirrel, bird, or fish?" Dick asked glancing around.

"Whichever is the easiest to get, I'm not picky," Raven shrugged.

Dick looked up into the sky and took out three batarangs. "Bird then I guess," Dick threw the bataranngs into the sky breaking the wings on six birds with them. "I'll be right back. While I'm gone you can put the shirt on.

After about ten minutes Dick returned to where Raven was he laid sticks down and started preparing a fire for the now dead birds he carried. "How many times have you had to do this?" Raven pondered as she watched Dick expertly prepare the food.

"Quite a few, but I also have had several master chefs at my disposal to teach me. Even back at the circus which I grew up in I cooked. It was my escape. I don't think we have been properly introduced. I am Richard John Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne," Dick offered his hand.

"I am Raven Arcania Arelladaughter. Half spawn of the demon Trigon," Raven took his hand half smiling.

"Arcania?" Dick raised his eyebrow at her middle name.

"Better than Dick," she smirked.

"Oh ha ha. Like I haven't heard all of those jokes," he laughed.

"I need to tell you something Dick," Raven lowered her head and pulled her knees close to her chest.

"What is it?" Dick sat down next to her as the meat cooked.

"My father. I figured it out. I am the Gem. I will be 'shattered'. I am also the portal for him. I don't know what to do," she started to cry.

"Hey. Whatever happens all of us will be there for you. You just fought side-by-side with my inner demon. All of us have problems because of who we are. I have the Jester. You have Trigon. Now, I'm not trying to minimize what he can do, but by the end of not even of a week Jester had control over most of Gotham. You saw how they beat him. They found the right hero for the job. This time it is easier. Faust called you a key. A key can not only open a door but also lock it. Now put this out of your mind and let us eat," Dick smiled handing her three sticks of prepared bird meat.

000

"Bruce, it is worse than we thought. Trigon will stop at nothing to take the world. While Jester defended our mind I snuck into Trigon's. It is worse than you can imagine. Remember when Scarecrow took over Gotham? Imagine a world of magma with more chaos than that, and less life. That is the only way I think the phrase 'Hell on Earth' would fit a situation. We have to be mobilized to stop it," Dick glared at his dad and partner.

"Be safe," Bruce warned.

000

"Raven, Gar, Kara, Kaldur, you are with me; Zatanna, Wally, Artemis, Guy, and Donna, you are going to head to Machu Picchu. M'gann, Kon-El, Chloe, Virgil, take Wolf and Sphere and head out to investigate the magical sites Chloe says are emitting weird feelings," Dick instructed the team as he typed on his computer to Oracle, telling her to look up all the ancient texts she can.

000

"Are you and Zatanna having a fight?" Kara asked crouching next to Dick as he looked through his binoculars out at the temple in the valley before them.

"We broke up. She couldn't handle the stress. She says once we push back Trigon she is planning on leaving the hero business," Dick coldly replied.

"I'm sorry," Kara tried to hug him.

Dick just leaned away from her before signaling for everyone to be quite. Dick nodded to Kaldur signaling him to get to the lake near the temple. "Kara do you see anyone?"

"No guards, just a few people in blood red robes," Kara told after scanning the field.

"Raven?" Dick turned to her.

"I sense several evil spirits. He gave them power," Raven frowned.

"Gar?" Dick turned to the final person.

"I smell sulfur and brimstone. There is a demon somewhere in there too."

"Actually, I'm right behind you," the demon laughed. "You will come with me," the demon snarled.

Dick raised his hands in defeat as they were surrounded by dark spirits and creatures of the night.

000

"I mean, I can't really blame her. It is hard enough being a hero, much less dating one," Dick chatted idly to irk the guard.

"Blasted sacrifices, be quiet!" the demon roared.

"Why, what will you do; kill us?" Kara snapped sarcastically.

"Maybe I'll eat your fingers before we send you to Trigon," it growled.

"Go right ahead," Gar offered.

The not so bright demon was just about to bite down on his arm when Gar started to transform into such a large creature it snapped not only the demon's jaw but neck also.

"That is for Raven," Gar spat on its dead body.

"Took him long enough to get annoyed," Dick grumbled as he picked the lock.

"Let's go," Kara jumped to her feet grabbing one of the iron bars of their prison to use against the demons, so their magic drenched bodies would be kept at a length.

"With pleasure," Gar growled while throwing his gloves off to reveal clawed and scarred hands.

000

"Let her go!" Gar roared as he jumped into the room where Raven was floating a few inches above the altar glowing in the language of her father.

"Members of the Church of Blood, stop them. Our Master must be brought to this plane!" the priest cried out as he lit candles made out of waxed blood around Raven's body.

"We can't let him to be brought out!" Dick ordered jumping onto the head of one of the members before bringing his heel swinging into his head and jumping to the next member.

Gar started to transform into something he saw on a movie, hoping his powers worked on more than just real terrestrial animals. His spinal bones grew causing spikes to start to protrude from his back. The hair which covered his arms started to grow and change into scales. Out of his shoulder blades spikes pierced through the skin only to be the base of wings. Once he was fully transformed he let loose a blast of fire in hope to melt the candles faster so they all couldn't be lit at the same time.

"Stop that beast!" the priest yelled pointing at Gar who was in the form of a dragon.

"Stop him!" the voice of the possessed Faust came out of Raven's lips commanding the church.

"Trigon has some control over her body already. We have to end this!" Dick yelled to his teammates over the sound of the fight. Someone get her body and throw it in the lake!"

"Buy…," Kara paused.

"This is me. I have a plan. Trust me!" Dick begged.

"I'll be back," Kara darted towards Raven's body grabbing her and flying out the window.

As soon as Raven's body left the circle of chalk, and now melted blood wax, a cloud of red smoke was forced from her body and was left in the circle.

"Quick, you must send me back before the sunrise!" Trigon cried out as the dragon Gar turned his neck to see the golden rays of the sun arching over the horizon.

"We only have to keep them busy for a few minutes and she is free!" Dick yelled over to Gar.

Something seemed to click inside Gar's head because smoke started to billow from his nostrils.

The priest started to chant as fast as he could an ancient spell to return demons to their resting place. After only a few words Gar's tail swung through the air knocking him into the wall.

One of the members tried to pick it up only for Dick to knock him unconscious with one kick. This happened several times in the next few minutes until the disc of the sun had completely breached the edge of the horizon.

"NO!" Trigon's spirit cried out as it was burned away from existence itself. "You will be cursed for all eternity!"

"We already are," Gar deadpanned after turning back into a human.

"Don't worry Gar," Dick panted after knocking out the last member of the congregation. "He is gone. A spirit so evil can't survive in the light of day. He is the king of the creatures of the night. There was a reason he was sealed on dawn. To free his spirit you would have to do it fast and precisely so he wouldn't disappear forever. Something which worked in our favor," Dick sighed.

"Now we just have to wait for the League," Gar laughed collapsing onto his rear.

000

"How did you do it?" Raven asked clutching her side where the priest sliced to bleed her. Dick sat next to her explaining from when they were separated to when she woke up. "Thank you," Raven laughed out of relief.

"Don't thank me it was Gar who made it possible," Dick squeezed her hand once before leaving her hospital room.

"How is she holding up?" Gar asked sitting outside.

"She is doing okay, you might want to actually… I don't know- here is a radical thought. Talk to her," Dick suggested.

"Yeah, what about Zatanna, she just left a bout thirty minutes ago," Gar jabbed.

"She said all she was going to before the last mission," Dick waved off.


	25. Worth

"Who all is registered as part of our team?" Wally asked as he sat down preparing the list for the out of school party for the winter holidays.

"There is M'gann, Kon-El, Kaldur, Artemis, Kara, Guy, Barbara, Gar, Raven, Virgil, you, and me. Donna, Chloe, Roy, Jade, Tula, and Garth, are independents. Just invite all of them there is room at the cave or mansion, no matter where we choose to have it," Dick listed off as he cooked a weekend dinner for the team.

"There is a problem with that though…," Wally paused surprised his friend missed it.

"Jade already knows who I am. Besides she is more intent on helping us now," Dick shrugged before heading over to the computer.

"Robin, Leech and Orion are on the loose. Send three people to retrieve them," Bruce said over the computer before hanging up.

"Static, Gar," Dick called them over from the couch. "You two are going on a mission. Wally," Dick turned back around to face his friend. "We need a senior member on this. Your turn is up to lead," Dick handed him the printout Bruce had sent over.

"Let's go guys," Wally took the sheet as he led the two to the teleporter. A new computer hung in front of the teleporters which had a slot to insert the mission paper and get Oracle's files pulled up on them and get the teleporter set to the nearest location of the villains.

"_Leech is a bang baby like Static. He was near the explosion when he gained the power to steal other peoples' powers. Orion is part of a family who prides themselves on their hunting ability. Once they get their eyes on a target they will continue to hunt it till death. They are currently residing in Washington D.C. You will be teleported to the Hall of Justice since it is there nearest transport spot_," Oracle's voice recording told Wally, Virgil, and Gar as one of the teleporters fired up.

000

"What is wrong KF?" Gar asked as they walked through DC looking for the villains.

"First time leading a mission solo; I can't screw up. There they are," Wally gestured over to the bank which everyone was fleeing from.

"Ah the sidekicks. We were wondering when you would show up," Orion laughed. "You even brought my prey."

"Static, pull them outside," Wally ordered as he sped over behind the two villains to prevent any civilians from getting hurt.

Virgil sent a rope of electricity around Orion and Leech which grew and surrounded them in a sphere which he used to pull them outside since it was only temporary. "This can't hold us!" Leech yelled out as he punched through the field and latched onto Wally's leg.

"NO!" Wally yelled as his power left him and he passed out.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" Virgil yelled at Wally as he leaned against a tree breathing heavy.

"No. We will finish this mission. Rob is able to fight without powers," Wally pulled his goggles down over his eyes. "I know my powers backwards and forwards. I know how to bring down Leech as long as he has my super speed. I can also trace him," Wally laughed as a blip showed up on his goggles.

"What are we going to do?" Gar asked smelling the air.

"I have a plan," Wally smiled.

After Wally explained his idea to his teammates they all went their separate ways to prepare for the trick.

000

"Hey Orion. I think you need to rethink your idea of a partner," Wally laughed before disappearing into the crowd of people.

"I mean, one who lies to you about his powers, not the best partner," Wally laughed from another location that would have taken super speed to get to in the time period.

"Did he even tell you that with those powers of his he got he is planning on ditching you as soon as we arrest you? When he went inside me to get my powers I say inside him," Wally laughed from inside a restaurant. "Okay guys. Come on out," Wally laughed as he sipped from his drink.

Gar scurried out from behind a dumpster in the form of a green rat before returning to human. Virgil floated down on a garbage can lid from the roof of a nearby building. "What is this?" Orion laughed aiming his shoulder pistol at Wally.

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you know who you were working with. Did you know that a Bang Babies power correlates with his or her personality? Static here has a very strong, determined, and active personality. That plus a few other key things lead him to getting his electricity based powers. It was also what led Lex to hire you and Deadshot to capture him as a power source. So I ask you what kind of person gains powers which leans upon others. You have spent enough time with him to know it is true," Wally explained.

"How is this possible?" Orion yelled at Leech. "You said his powers would be stripped of him. Were you just lying to get me caught and you a fancy new power?" Orion aimed his sidearm and shoulder pistol at Leech.

"There is no way for him to still have his powers!" Leech yelled. "Shoot at him and find out!"

"Why, I am out of here; I can't get caught. The greatest knowledge a hunter can have is when they know when to leave their prey for another day. See you soon beast!" Orion sneered as he jumped into his approaching helicopter.

"So Leech, what are you going to do?" Wally asked finishing his drink and walking up to him.

"No, don't touch me!" Leech jumped back right into Gar.

"So I was right," Gar grabbed onto Leech's arm before speeding away and turning off the holoring revealing Wally.

"What?" Leech collapsed to his feet as Wally stole his powers back.

"See, we used the holorings we created for Gar there to fool Orion. Once he was gone we tested my other theory," Wally said gesturing for the police to handcuff and collar Leech.

"That if Wally touched you he would get his powers back," Gar said before transforming back from the Wally who was in the shop to himself.

000

"Wally," Bruce said as Wally, Gar, and Virgil teleported back into the cave, "Good job."


	26. Lessons

"Robin!" Bruce yelled as Dick jumped into warehouse they were staking out.

"There is no one here!" Dick called back. "I don't get it; usually Oracle's info is perfect."

"What was one of the first lessons I taught you?" Batman glared around the warehouse.

"Um… Go nowhere without your utility belt?" Dick asked half joking as he meandered throughout the warehouse.

"After that," Bruce sighed and prodded.

"Don't trust girls with whips, which dress up as cats and are thieves?" Dick half jabbed at his mentor.

"Before that," Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Always wear gloves," Dick laughed realizing what his partner wanted and decided to joke around.

"Always double check your information, no matter how reliable the informant," Bruce crouched to inspect a skid mark on the ground. "Inertia; well looks like she was right," Bruce muttered.

"Ha!" Dick laughed at the knowledge that his friend was right.

"Duck!" Wally yelled as he sped into the room wrestling with what appeared to be himself but in a different color scheme.

"What the…?" Dick jumped up back into the rafters of the warehouse watching the strange sight unfold below him.

"I caught him running through Central City," Wally yelled to the two heroes. "Oracle said to lead him back here where back up would be waiting." As Wally wrestled with the strange supervillain Dick and Bruce started to implement one of their contingency plans for just in case one of the Flashes turned on the League.

"KF, far wall!" Dick ordered as he and Bruce moved in position.

It all happened so fast that most people wouldn't have been able to follow it. Bruce and Dick through two capsules at the speedsters, Dick's held half the amount of liquid which Bruce's did. Bruce's capsule held a liquid which would freeze them both and prevent even the current Flash from vibrating out of the ice because of certain chemicals which it contained. Dick's capsule held a liquid which would break down the ice, since it only held half the amount it only should free one of them, Wally.

"Jeez that was cold!" Wally shivered.

000

"We found out who he is," Dick calmly walked out of a basement which walls were about twenty feet thick concrete.

"Who is he?" Wally demanded.

"He is you, or as much you as Kon-El is Kal-El's son," Dick calmly said. "They apparently had a bit of your blood left over once we broke free and they used it to make a clone of you," Dick apologized.

"It isn't your fault, come on we are heading to a party," Wally threw his arm around his friend as they walked down the hallway.

"Where is this party at?" Dick sighed at his friend who would never change.

"Glad you asked it is at the farm; the Kent's offered the barn for us to use," Wally laughed as he typed the coordinates into the destination pad.

They appeared in the middle of the barn the sound of Artemis playing the violin, Donna playing the pan flute, Kara signing, and Guy playing the drums washed over them, "Really, what happened to the music system?" Wally asked surprised.

"It never showed up; Roy complained to the company, they said they would send us a refund," Jade frowned.

"I'll take care of this," Dick smirked as he walked to the side of the barn.

"Who knew that Kara could sing so well?" Billy laughed while he was in his kid form.

"I did," Barbara limped over carrying a cup of punch. "Martha, Alfred, and Dick made all the food for this. I hope it will be a great break for all of you guys. For the next week Kara and my family are heading off to Colorado to ski, so this will be the last time I see you guys till after Christmas," she half smiled.

"Ah, well; so the new system will be here soon," Dick smiled as he saw his old friend once again. "How are you doing Babs?"

"Well, my physical therapist says I am doing better than someone should be doing in my situation; you?" Barbara sat down on a barrel of hay.

"Pretty good; I had to put up with some more idiots at school again. Ever since you left, it has been me all alone in my classes," Dick playfully frowned. "Though I do have lunch with our archer there; how is it at Kara's school?"

"Okay, some country bumpkins, though most people don't care. There is this cool coffee shop called the Talon. My dad is also happy that I am out of the danger of Gotham," Barbara lightly smiled.

"What do you two never talk anymore?" Wally joked.

"Sorry not all of us don't move at your speed; I have school, private studies, exercise, practice, then missions in Gotham, then the Cave, let's not forget I have homework too. I have had to go a few days without sleep before. In fact with the interrogation taking the few hours I was going to use for sleep, I haven't slept in thirty eight hours," Dick informed him before heading to go to direct where to put the equipment.

"One of Bruce's rules to understate your physical condition at all times?" Donna asked walking over and joining in on the conversation now that the sound system was set up.

"What do you mean by that?" Barbara pressed after Kara floated over and placed a light kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"He told me thirty yesterday during a mission," Donna explained.

"He told me the same thing two days ago," Guy interjected.

"Guys I'm taking him home," Wally informed them while picking up Dick and speeding off to Wayne Manor. After a tiny bit of travel time Wally knocked on the Manor door only to be greeted by Alfred. "Send him straight to bed Alfred," Wally ordered before speeding back to the party.

"Did you forget Master Bruce's most important rule?" Alfred led the young master to his room.

"Yeah; always remember your lies, no matter your physical state," Dick yawned crashing on his bed without changing.


	27. Hate

"What are we going to do there are already anti-Cape groups and propaganda?" M'gann asked as they all sat around the table.

"It is worse than that they are arresting Cape supporters. My dad was arrested last night," Barbara said not even lifting her forehead off the table.

"The only reason they haven't gotten Lois yet is because her dad is protecting her and they don't want Kal on their asses," Kon slammed his fist against the wall.

"We've got Canary training Billy right now, he needs it. As Captain Marvel he is amazing, but as Billy he isn't that strong," Dick frowned. "This is big; they have Lex engineering GI-Meta's. We adverted one future and yet ushered in another apocalyptical one," Dick drank some of his coffee.

"We have to be discreet again. We drifted to close to the public eye," Kaldur pointed out.

"Nabu has abounded us, the helmet is nothing more than just a special metal helmet!" Chloe glared at it from across the room.

"They aren't very fond of Amazonians," Donna shrunk.

"Nor us Atlanteans," Tula interjected.

"It is the talk all over our school," Kara informed them.

"Several people at ours are for it," Artemis gestured to her and Dick.

"They have sign-ups for test trials to gain powers!" Guy spat as he searched the internet. "Oh look at this, a call for all Green Lanterns and ET's to leave Earth right away. With all this hate I think the only one the public doesn't hate right now is Dick."

"No, 'Boy Wonder blew up a ship in his attempt to stop the Joker'. Headline of Gotham's newspaper. I wasn't even the one who blew it up," Dick defended himself. "They don't even know about Jester."

"Good point, between all of us the only one which there is no bad reputation for is Wally," Roy gestured to the team's speedster. "All of Central and Keystone City love him, even if they can't remember his name," he jabbed lightly.

"This is just great!" Raven cried, "I left my home dimension to escape persecution and now I am facing it here!"

"Calm down, all of us face it every day, especially now," Barbara tried to calm their teammate down.

"I'm sorry," Raven backed away.

"Don't be, that is what these meetings are for; she was just reminding you that you aren't alone," Kara smiled.

"We have a dark part of our being too," Gar gestured at Dick, M'gann, Barbara, and himself.

"Babs…?" Dick started to ask in sign language before getting a glare that said 'Not now!' from Barbara.

"The Bang Babies are like prototypes to this," Virgil bowed his head in guilt.

"It's not your fault; that is like me saying I'm responsible for Circe," Donna starred at her friend.

"Babs, you, Tula, and Guy go help Tornado with his project," Dick said after calling the meeting to an end. "This is going to be rough from here on out, we need more discrete uniforms."

"I agree," Wally said looking at his yellow uniform.

"What are we going to do if the League has to shut down, what if they come after us?" Artemis demanded to know.

"_We_ never existed, no way to shut us down," Dick reminded her. "That is another reason behind Tornado's project."

"What if they attack us then?" Roy asked not wanting Jade to return to the life she had before.

"We run; that goes for all of us!" Dick turned and looked at all of them in the eye one after the other.

"It's the JSA all over again; don't give them another thing to pin on us," Kaldur emphasized.

"I'm sorry Kara; for the time being you, Barbara, and Chloe are being sent back to Themyscira for a bit," Dick frowned while placing his hand on Kara's shoulder before she stood and calmly walked out of the room.

"Forget this," Raven through her hood up and floated out of the room.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Gar promised dashing after her.

"Guys, we have to keep calm during this; Luthor isn't an idiot, he will take every advantage we give him!" Kon-El spoke calmly while M'gann smiled at his growth.

"I'm going out too," Chloe kicked her chair back under the table before storming to the table where a pair of keys to a motorcycle laid.

"Same," Artemis walked straight to the teleporter.

000

"A perfect test subject," Lex smiled as he put the unconscious body into his limo, "Nabu's host."


	28. Violation

"She told me to bring her here, I'm sorry if I'm intruding but I didn't know what else to do," a civilian said as he ran out of the teleporter carrying Artemis in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he apologized again.

"What happened?" Wally asked taking her from his hands.

"They were about to…," he started to cry and he dropped the piece of bamboo he was holding.

"About to what?" Dick prompted.

"Rape her," the civilian whispered. "I had to do something, but I promised to not attack anyone, but I had to help her," he cried.

"Get her up to the Watchtower!" Dick commanded Wally. "M'gann, see if you can help him."

"Let me," Guy placed his hand on M'gann's arm to hold her back lightly before he created a construct to help move the civilian.

"What is going on? Batman sent me here right away and said to make sure none of you leave," Kal-El asked as he teleported in with Kon-El.

"Artemis was almost raped, a civilian saved her somehow; he apparently had to overcome a fear to help her and he is facing mental trauma. Guy volunteered to help him," Dick told him all they knew while examining the bamboo stick the kid dropped.

"It smells of blood," Kon-El commented.

"It has a metal blade in it," Kal-El informed them holding his hand out to Dick. Dick handed it over when Kal-El tugged lightly on one end of the bamboo pole which came off and revealed a blade with wet blood on it.

"Jeez," Dick's eyes widened as he looked upon the blade and moved forward to collect the blood from it. "Contact Flash and tell him to search all of Gotham for sliced up thugs. I guess we won't have to look very far to find the ones who did that to Artemis."

"He said they almost raped her, does he know that for a fact or is there a chance she still could have been raped?" Kal-El asked after getting off the communicator with the Flash.

"I don't know, but did Batman contact Cheshire?" Dick asked heading over to the computer.

Kal-El touched his earpiece and was silent for a moment. "Wonder Woman has checked her over and hasn't discovered any physical trauma indicating she was penetrated; for the rest we will have to wait till she wakes up. Cheshire is with her right now," he informed the team.

"Send the signal Oracle, gather every one of us to the cave," Dick said before turning the computer off.

Guy then walked out from the hallway frowning slightly. "I'm afraid he may have killed some of the people that were attempting to rape her. That is his sword," Guy gestured to the bamboo pole now resting on the table. "He has mastered several forms of martial arts and weapons. It is something that each member of his family does, I still don't know why. Yet he wanted to never have to kill so he vowed pacifism. Yet when he saw Artemis about to be violated it brought back the memory of the death of his sister and he jumped to action."

"His sister was murdered?" Kaldur asked surprised.

"And raped first; the problem is that if he did kill one of them I'm not sure what we can do," Guy hung his head.

"Why…?" Dick asked cautiously.

"He said he thought they might be some of Lex's GI-Meta's," Guy sat down. "He is currently sleeping in a spare room."

"Wait so not only did he beat up GI-Meta's, which apparently Artemis couldn't get away from, he is also afraid he might have killed one?" Kal-El shook his head at what was about to unfold. "Why did you volunteer?"

"I have met several rape victims, and since Raven wasn't here I figured I was the most qualified to help calm him down," Guy half lied to cover up a few things he wasn't ready to admit about his family yet.

"We can't raise Doctor Fate," Dick told the team walking back from the computer. "Even from the Island Oracle should be able to raise everyone still here."

"This isn't good, Uncle J'onn," M'gann floated over to him as he teleported into the room.

"I heard. This is not good," J'onn frowned pondering what could have happened to her.

"I say we search every inch the city for her, she left two days ago from here in quite a storm, at least one for her," Kon-El started to dash to the teleporters when Bruce appeared in the one he was about to use.

The sudden appearance of the Dark Knight gave him pause, "None of you are going anywhere, Luthor is already spinning this and paying off witnesses to use against us. I called Waller," Bruce nodded to Kal-El who understood what he was meaning.

"What was that?" Dick stepped toe to toe with Bruce. "Waller? After what she moved onto from Belle Reve?" Dick demanded confusing his teammates.

"Robin," Bruce glared at him to shut him up.

"Wait…, she doesn't approve of the GI-Meta's does she?" Dick smirked finally realizing what they were doing.

"No and did you discover the boy's name while you were in there?" Bruce asked.

"Yes I did; however, before I tell you I need you to promise to keep it under wraps," Guy pressed.

"No promises, but I will do my best," Bruce deadpanned.

"I guess that is the best I could ask; the only name he would give me is his last name. His last name is Orion," Guy told everyone who was there.

"You mean as in that hunter?" Gar asked clenching his hand around one of the chairs causing a crack to form in it.

"Yes, though I doubt he is like his father; he was raised with monks too," Guy stepped between Gar and the door to the hallway inconspicuously.

The teleporter flashed up as Tula burst from the tunnel marching right up to Kal-El and Bruce. "Luthor sent his army down to Atlantis unprovoked. Our Queen is hurt and our King is missing."

"Batman; request permission to leave?" Kaldur clenched.

"Granted," Bruce nodded to Gar to get him to go with Kaldur and Tula. "Robin, you take Miss Martian and head to Themyscira immediately."

Dick threw a questioning glance at his adoptive father as he darted past springing into action.

"Dick," Donna called as they appeared on the other side of the teleporter. "You can't be here."

"Doesn't matter right now, rally your defenses, Lex Luther sent his army to Atlantis; Batman suspects they are coming her now," Dick called back darting past Donna heading to the throne room marked in old blueprints he found in a Watchtower computer.

"A man! Guards," the queen ordered.

"Your majesty," Dick threw himself to the ground bowing to Hippolyta, causing her to raise her hand to hold her guards back for now.

"Speak fast and clearly child," she commanded.

"Lex Luthor sent his recently engineered super-power soldiers to invade Atlantis; they suffered heavy losses. Batman sent us two ahead to warn you and help you defend yourself. We do not mean to insult your strength; please do not misunderstand. Several affronts have been made against us recently and we heroes like protecting everyone, especially our friends," Dick said all without raising his forehead from the floor.

"Rise," Hippolyta demanded. "My daughter has spoken in great detail about you Robin, so therefore I heard you out instead of throwing you in the dungeons which is what tradition dictates. Welcome to Themyscira child, yet you will be confined to a small part of the island during your stay."

"Most gracious offer your majesty," Dick made sure to maintain being courteous to the queen because he had heard stories from Donna about her being able to change her mind swiftly.

"Young Martian, you will be able to explore the island with an escort," The queen said before Dick and M'gann were ushered from the room.

"How did you do that?" Donna asked flabbergasted jogging to catch up.

"I met her once before, and it is forbidden to speak about," Dick remarked as he walked into the house he was supposed to stay in during his visit minus short outings with several guards.

"What are you doing here?" Kara walked over shocked to see Dick and M'gann on the island.

"Listen fast we don't have a lot of time before I start getting ready," Dick started to tell Kara and Barbara, who just entered the house, everything that had happened in the short time they had been gone. "I know how much you two want to rush off to Artemis's side; but you can't yet. You have to help defend the island!" Dick stepped in front of the doorway.

"Step out of the way!" Kara demanded.

"Just one warning before you do this Kara; I'm Batman's protégé," Dick coldly stated placing his hand on his utility belt. "Do you think I wouldn't be sitting with KF by Artemis's side if I could? We have to keep doing our jobs and prevent anyone here from being hurt," Dick reminded her.

"They are all warriors, trained for a war," Barbara pointed out wanting to hurry to her friend.

"So was Artemis!" Dick half shouted throwing his hands into the air out of frustration. "From Tula's communication back to Batman there were a few hundred GI-Meta's of high strength levels."

"You are scared," Barbara pointed out in a whisper.

"I'm not scared of the army; I'm scared for my friends, the future, and…," Dick trailed off not going any further because that too was also classified.

"Robin," M'gann whispered.

A horn then blared across the island. "Looks like the army is here," Dick frowned as he looked out at the tanks rolling onto the beach.


	29. Invasion

"Wally you're up," Dick said as he dodged another blow and made his way back to camp.

Since this battle had begun over a day ago the heroes have been cycling in and out every so often to keep the GI-Meta's at bay. "At this rate we won't last much longer," Barbara sighed drinking a cup of coffee.

"I know, I ran the numbers too," Dick shook his head lying down in a hammock.

"You know the drill, forty minutes of sleep, and twenty minutes of showering, eating, going to the restroom, whatever," Kara floated into the room pulling her shirt on from just taking a shower and grabbing a sandwich as Dick fell asleep.

"Raven," Barbara pointed to a GI-Meta which broke through the wall of Amazons.

"Got it," she waved her hand and created a sphere of black energy to throw him high into the sky over the water.

"Hey, what's that?" Kara asked walking closer to Hippolyta.

"It looks like archers…," an Amazonian archer said.

"Get down!" Dick pushed Kara away and the Queen to the ground plucking the arrow from the air notching it on a collapsible bow from his utility belt and shooting it back at the archer who shot it. "It was an exploding arrow laced with Kryptonite," Dick warned opening another pocket in his belt taking out a pill.

"What is that?" Barbara asked helping Kara up.

"It'll wake me up and rejuvenate me temporarily, but bring it back later two times as worse, at least," Dick groaned swallowing it. "I didn't want to have to take it but I came up with a plan."

000

"Amazons, retreat!" Diana commanded her forces to pull back as M'gann, Guy, and Kara took up the front force.

Guy created a construct wall to block off the beach with Kara and M'gann on the side with the GI-Meta's. "NOW!" Dick ordered pressing a button on his utility belt setting of freeze discs in the water trapping the ships.

Kara prepared her heat vision to destroy the automatic tanks while M'gann started to push her psychic abilities to the extreme in trying to knock everyone out.

"Good job guys," Dick smirked as he walked through the unconscious bodies looking at all of them carefully.

"Hera!" Donna cried out as she came across a familiar face.

"Chloe!" Kara picked up her body and rushed to the teleporters.

Dick cringed knowing that there were going to be more people here that he was going to recognize. "Wally these two," Dick gestured to two African-American GI-Meta's unconscious on the ground. "M'gann, this one."

This went on for a tiny bit as Dick examined each one for something, nothing the rest of the team could determine. By the time Dick had cuffed and looked at each and every one two more hours had passed and the strongest GI-Meta's were starting to wake. "You did a number on them Miss M," Wally patted her back as he carried the final one that Dick pointed out to the teleporter.

"I think I'm going to take a nap now…," Dick muttered as he collapsed right there on the beach.

"Rob!" Wally sped over and caught him right before he hit the sand.

"Guards, carry him to the infirmary and give him our best treatment!" Hippolyta order immediately and unpredictably.

"Yes Ma'am," the guards chorused back.

"Thank you mother," Donna said as she jogged past her mother to keep up with the guards.

"Why mother?" Dianna asked as she cleaned her blade.

"That man helped us greatly here today, he didn't insult my warriors by offering help and he saved my life several times during this long battle. He has earned my respect more so than any other I have ever faced," she whispered to her daughter before going around looking at the dead bodies of her fallen warriors.

"We got a problem," Kara placed her hand on M'gann's shoulder. "We found Chloe, she was with them."

"No," M'gann gasped.

"Manhunter is with her right now," Barbara informed them as she walked out into the field of dead and unconscious bodies.

"I've had enough of this!" Kara snapped as she started to rise from the ground fuming with anger.

"Kara!" Kon-El called from the other side of the beach. "You taught me we don't do things like that; I'd like nothing more than to kill Luthor- but we can't," he pleaded.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kara shouted towards the ocean releasing her anger causing waves to stir up a few hundred miles away.

"Good, now calm down babe," Barbara grabbed her hand.

"We have a problem!" Donna flew back as fast as she could to warn them. "Robin's hair is turning green!"

"Not now!" Wally sped to the infirmary.

"Ha, so you are here speedster!" the Jester laughed. "I wondered when I would be seeing you again."

"Jester! Give me my best friend back!" Wally demanded.

"Let me think about that for a second," Jester than acted like he was pondering it for a moment, "NOPE!" he yelled kicking Wally in the jaw before dashing to the gate.

"Stop him!" Donna yelled as her and Kara appeared in the room.

"What is going on my daughter?" the queen demanded.

"Later my queen," Kara sped over and tried to grab Jester's arm.

"Why hello there," Jester smirked punching her across the face with a kryptonite brass-knuckle type weapon, "and goodbye."

"Why you!" Donna blasted forward and grabbed Jester's other arm.

"Hello, hello gorgeous," Jester wolf whistled before hitting a few key points faster than even Donna could react knocking her out. "Good bye all!" Jester laughed as he jumped out the window and made his way to the teleporter.

"Call Batman and tell him code Green," Kara told the queen before passing out from a chunk of kryptonite that was left in her cheek.

The queen then turned to find herself face-to-face to her older daughter. "What happened here my queen?" Diana asked crouching next to Kara to attempt to remove the piece of Kryptonite.

"That man's hair turned green and he defeated all these guards, your sister, and the Kryptonian there; his whole personality changed and his skin paled," the queen said confused.

"No…," Diana reached for her communicator. "Batman, code Green."

"Not again," Batman's image disappeared from the screen.

"Batman! Batman!" Diana yelled at the screen before realizing that he had already left to find the creature which now controlled his ward, his son.

"What happened?" Hippolyta demanded.

"A little while ago an accident happened when he saved Kara which created another personality in his head which resembles the Joker. We were able to reduce it to a controllable size; yet in Robin's weakened state he, the Jester, was able to take control. The worst part is that he is one of the strongest villains we could face. He breathes Joker gas, has increased strength, speed, and stamina, that combined with Robin's already naturally high intellect and Batman's training is a dangerous combination," Diana told her mom as she checked on the guards.

"This is not good," Hippolyta than turned and left the room.

"Where is he?" Kara asked groggily as she woke up.

"Gone," Diana hung her head as she woke up Donna.


	30. Roulette

"Spin it," Jester ordered. In front of him were two participants and a video camera. "Betting is now closed, fire!"

_Bang!_

"We have a winner; Mr. Camryn is the winner of this round of Russian roulette," Jester chuckled.

"JESTER!" Roy yelled entering the warehouse.

"Hey, look it is Speedy," Jester laughed. "I wondered when one of you lot would show up. My money was on that Amazon chick!"

"I'm sure Wonder Girl would get very upset at you saying that; though in this case I will have to hit you for her," Roy sneered.

"Is that a needle mark I see Arowette?" Jester jeered.

"You have no right to lecture me, abusing pain killers," Roy snapped back.

"That's not me," Jester pointed out throwing a sharp playing card at Roy how blocked it with an arrow. "That's the other two who share this body."

"Other two?" Roy paused getting his arm sliced from a playing card.

"Oh yeah, I guess he wouldn't tell you just how far the psychosis created from the Joker gas went would he?" Jester giddily laughed and hopped around.

"What are you talking about?" Roy punched him right across the jaw.

"You see, because of the Joker gas his personality was split three ways. The other two and me; I was created from his desire to get rid of the criminal underbelly of Gotham. Because of the failed spell though I'm like me own person," Jester kicked Roy in the balls before jumping up into the rafters and out the window.

"The one day I didn't have time to put on my cup," Roy groaned kneeling on the ground.

000

"So he got away by…?" was all Wally could manage before he doubled over laughing.

"We got a hit, he broke into a store and stole a few things," Kaldur said surprised by what was stolen.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Two Game Boy Micros, a Pokemon FireRed game, a Pokemon LeafGreen game, and a few old Bionicle sets," M'gann read off the sheet.

"What is with him?" Kon-El starred at the list.

"When he spoke to me he said that his psyche was split between three people; what if Jester's side is a bit more childish than the others?" Roy said as Jade went to get a bag of ice for his crotch.

"You know, actually; I'll be back," M'gann told them floating out of the room fast as she thought of something.

"What was that about?" Jade asked as she entered the room almost trampled by the Martian.

"We don't know," Kon-El said as he adverted his gave to not stare at Jade while she held the bag of ice to Roy's crotch while he searched the computer for any mention of Jester.

"What is with you two?" Artemis asked shocked at her sister.

"We've cared and stitched each other up so many times over the past few months it doesn't make any difference to us. Heck when we tipped you off about Gar I just finished stitching the web between his fingers back together," Jade smirked.

"So it is very likely from what I know of him that his personality split three ways," M'gann frowned walking back into the room. "Jester, Robin, and Dick; the latter two probably intermingle. With this I derived that there two personalities are balanced, but Jester…," M'gann shook her head.

"What?" Guy asked.

"He isn't; according to my calculations he got Dick's more childish view of the world, his anger, the Joker's insanity, and the worst of all…," M'gann trailed off. "Robin's strategic mind. He is very likely one of the worst rogues we could every face."

"Guys, he is now the leader of the Green Phoenixes," Roy told them.

"This is not good," Kaldur frowned.

"Team assemble," Bruce reported over the intercom.

"What is this about?" Virgil asked as he and the rest of the team entered the briefing area.

"We don't know," Wally told them.

"Red Tornado would like to tell the team about a new addition to the team," Bruce said as he came through the teleporter.

"Scratch that guys, he brought down that gang," Roy interrupted as he continued to read off the computer.

"Anyways…," Bruce glared.

"I would like to introduce you all to Cyclone, I found about her when I took care of my dying creator," Red Tornado told the team.

"He is now working with Veronica Sinclair," Roy told the group, "Nice to meet you," Roy looked up quickly at Veronica.

"Who is?" she asked curious about what the guy all in red was talking about and why a Vietnamese girl was holding an ice pack to his crotch.

Roy sighed and looked to Bruce. "Not today," Bruce told Maxine.

"We have a message," Roy stood up and walked over to the computer screen pulling up a data file which was sent to them.

"Hello team, I would like to thank all of you for viewing this and for Oracle for recording this. I would also like to say sorry for the nut shot Red Arrow. I had to get away. As much as I am insane, not even I want the end of the world; I had to finish my preparations for the coming Apokolips. It will come and when it does you will all be thankful. I know that the hot Amazon chick's mom has been working on something, I will be at the Blüdhaven Library on Saturday, bring it there at 11'O clock PM. I'm going to do one more thing while I have control of this body. Nothing illegal Bat, just something the birdie would never do,… Zzzzzz," the videos ended and the picture of Jester was replaced by static.


	31. Pandora

"Donna, mother requests your audience," Diana told her sister as she walked into her room.

Donna thanked her sister and started to walk down the hallways to the throne room. "Thank you daughter; I called you here because I believe we have found a solution to your friend's problem. This is known as Pandora's ring; it was created as a torture device to deprive a person of hope, the only thing that stayed in Pandora's pithos, which didn't work in this case. This is accomplished by sucking the person's hope into the ring and only another person could remove it. We altered the ring from its original state to being able to hold this Jester creature and only allow Robin to remove it. Also as long as he is wearing the ring no one on the island will harm him," Hippolyta handed her daughter the ring before waving her out of the room.

000

"I still don't see how we will defeat Jester this time," Wally pointed out. "He is getting stronger day by day, as are all of us; yet he is still amassing more information."

"My queen may have found a solution to your problem," Donna walked right up to the table and placed the ring in the middle of it and explained what it was.

"Yeah because Pandora's pithos worked so well," Wally jabbed.

"This is different, besides didn't you hear Jester is surrendering," Donna picked the ring back up and stuffed it in a bag attached to her side.

"Where are we going?" Guy asked.

"Not all of you, Wally, Barbara, Kara, Roy, and I. We have the best chance of not spooking him and getting him to stick to his word and telling us what he was doing," Donna turned around to leave the cave.

"KALDUR!" Tula and Garth burst forth from the teleporter out of breath.

"What is it my friends?" He asked concerned.

"Our King has returned. He said that it was Jester who saved him from the surface world's government," Garth sneered at the rest of the team, even though more than half of them didn't belong to the country who abducted their King.

"That is great news!" Kara cheered patting Kaldur on the back before heading further in the cave away from the Atlanteans. Before the Justice League, Atlanteans and Amazonians always had the hardest time getting along. This was a prejudice that she picked up while on Themyscira.

000

"Are you ready Jester?" Donna asked holding her hand out.

"Just for the record; I may be insane but I'm not evil," Jester looked at all of them in the eyes.

"You have killed before," Wally pointed out.

"So have those two, not to mention Cheshire," Jester gestured at Kara and Donna. "Just a fair warning to you lot and the League," Jester paused as the ring was placed in his hand. "Never give up hope, and Hell hath no fury like a Fury," Jester cackled as he slid the ring on causing his skin to regain a normal human complexion.

"Catch him," Donna snapped at Wally recognizing the signs of a person almost fainting.

"Where am I?" Dick asked blinking.

"Blüdhaven…," Barbara said softly.

Dick laughed weakly causing the team to fear that the Jester was regaining control. "It's always Blüdhaven isn't it?"

"I… I guess it is," Wally smirked looking around. "Did he do anything besides rescue Aquaman before coming here?" Wally asked carefully.

"There was one thing he wanted me to see specifically…," Dick trailed off tempted to hide it from his friends.

"Yes…," Kara prompted.

"He was praying for my parents at their grave while crying," Dick looked away from the team and up out through a window at the night sky.

"Do you know why he collapsed the Green Phoenixes this time?" Barbara asked curious.

"Not exactly, as far as I can tell he didn't want them to tell anyone what he used them for," Dick rubbed his forehead.

"Enough questions, he needs sleep now," Roy finally spoke up for the young man who he had come to view as his own younger brother.

"Thanks," Dick finally let go of his will causing him to collapse into Donna's arms.

"Alert Batman," Kara told Barbara who already whipped out a small computer. "Code Doomsday," Kara shook her head restraining every urge not to punch the ground.

"Doomsday, you mean like those mon…?" Donna instantly shut up as Kara glared at her.

Wally and Roy were too busy to notice the exchange but Roy felt the sudden shift in the atmosphere, "What?"

"It is too many coincidences. They can happen, but I doubt it," Kara fumed clenching her fist.

"What is going on?" Wally asked finally noticing.

"Some_thing_ Dark from my past is rearing its ugly head and we are in trouble," Kara snapped at the team as she floated out the door so she would lose control and cause an earthquake or some other natural disaster.

"_GET BACK TO THE CAVE NOW!_" Batman ordered so fiercely that Roy, who wasn't even technically on the team, followed the order without question.


	32. Gorilla Warefare

"Where is Cyclone?" Artemis asked as she was the last one to stroll into the room.

"She didn't like our team dynamics," Gar laughed. "Do you know why he called us back?"

"Not at all," Artemis frowned as she saw Dick propping himself up leaning over the garbage can. "What's with Rob?"

"Oh, he doesn't feel well; he won't really tell anyone what's wrong," Guy shook his head floating over.

"No one is to leave this cave except for essential missions, and when on those missions you will stay together as much as possible," Batman ordered before walking over to his son.

"Why?" Kon-El demanded.

"Ask Kara, she will tell you that you should listen," Dick groaned.

Everyone turned to Kara except Barbara, Dick, and Bruce. "It is true, we will explain later, but for right now you need to listen. Trust me," Kara turned to face the wall.

"Kid Flash, Supergirl, Miss Martian, Gar, and Roy, you five are heading to Gorilla city. Ultra-Humanite and Gorilla Grodd are fighting and it is spreading throughout the jungles of the world. We need you five to stop him, head out now!" Bruce ordered carrying his son through the teleporter to first take him up by the Watchtower for a check-up then home.

"Everyone to the Bioship," Roy ordered taking command after kissing Jade goodbye.

Kara, Wally, and M'gann also kissed their partners good bye before heading off to the ship.

"Do you think the Bat teams up so we don't team up with who we are dating unless he can help it?" Guy chuckled as he saw the goodbyes taking place. That comment earned him a glare from both Barbara and Artemis.

000

"Okay, Gar; you are going to be crucial to plan B okay?" Roy asked to make sure he understood what was being asked of him.

"I understand. I have been practicing with the Martian Manhunter," Gar nodded.

"Good, formation 22," Roy called as he stood up and jumped over the high wall surrounding Gorilla City followed by the other members of the team.

"That wretched pretender! He infiltrated MY city and he is trying to steal MY people, he isn't even a real Gorilla!" Grodd yelled at the trees pacing back and forth.

"Shh," Gar thought, "We need to back up before…"

"I know you are there you pathetic excuse for a sentient being, except you Martian. You are extraordinary," Grodd remarked as he started to resume pacing. "Oh and you too shape shifter."

"Actually I'm Kryptonian," Kara remarked.

"We can debate this later. Right now I am planning a war youngling. I have done nothing illegal since I served my time last time. There is nothing illegal about defending one's country from an outsider," Grodd defended himself.

"You have a superiority complex," Wally laughed.

"Ah, but that is not illegal. Now seriously get out of my way you pathetic excuse for a primate," Grodd tried to walk around Wally.

"Just one word of advice Grodd, you are right; you have every right to defend what is yours. So we will help you, only until you give us a reason not to," Roy warned before backing away into the trees.

000

"Was that anything like Grodd was like last time you and the Flash fought him?" Roy demanded from Wally.

"Not at all," Wally resembled Grodd with his new pacing.

"This isn't good…," M'gann frowned.

"There is another problem. BB, you once mentioned a French gorilla…?" Kara asked trailing off.

"Yeah, he and the Brain are lovers?" Gar asked not sure where Kara was going with this.

"Arrow, you know the Light better than anyone of us…?" Kara started to ask before Roy interrupted her.

"The Brain is one of them. I can't believe I am saying this but we have to help Grodd," Roy frowned.

000

"Ha! The only help I would want would be from these two here," Grodd gestured to M'gann and Gar.

"Why you…!" Roy started to yell at Grodd before Gar held his arm out to stop him.

"Grodd, I challenge you for leadership of Gorilla City," Gar glared at him. "I read your cities laws last night. I am eligible to challenge you."

"You little runt think you can take me on!" Grodd yelled pounding his chest as he stood up on his back two legs.

"This wasn't the plan," Roy hissed at Gar sense they didn't dear use a telepathic field so close to Grodd.

"ARGHH!" Grodd grunted as Gar slammed into him in gorilla form.

"You! Why did you not submit?" Grodd snapped as he wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"I will not _submit _to your mind Grodd! I have trained myself against psychic attacks! I will not…," Gar growled as his body shifted again. The hair became longer, teeth became longer and sharper, claws grew out, his eyes changed into cats' eyes, and his posture also changed into a more agile form. "I will NEVER SUBMIT TO ANYONE EVER AGAIN!" Gar howled into the sky pounding his chest.

"What in the world…," Kara gasped.

"Don't interfere," M'gann moved in between her friends and the fight. "He has to win it by himself or he forfeits the fight."

"You insolent pup!" Grodd rammed into Gar's knees earning a sickening snapping noise as a result. "You can no longer move your legs…," Grodd started to demanded submission when he was kicked in the jaw.

"My shape shifting breaks and heals my bones!" Gar hissed as he grabbed Grodd's unconscious body and dragged it to the front door before throwing it out into the courtyard of observers to see their new leader pounding his chest in dominance. "I am your new leader. I will lead you through this war and help you repair afterwards!" Gar growled at the crowd before him as they, one by one, started to bow in respect. "My name is Gar!"

"All hail Gar, the new green leader of Gorilla City," one of the Gorillas called out of respect to their new green furred leader.

"Did you guys know that he had become this powerful?" Kara asked sort of scared of her friend as she starred at the army he now controlled.

"Not at all," M'gann's mouth hung open out of shock.

"What happened?" Wally asked as he sped back over to see Gar in a feral-ish gorilla form ordering troops to get to position.

"Apparently our friend became significantly stronger with his time of harsh training," M'gann started to attempt to scan Gar's mind.

"You don't have to do that Miss M; I am still me and I am in complete control over what is happening right now," Gar remarked as he turned to face his teammates. "Roy here will train you all in tactics," Gar bellowed as he turned back into his usual form. Since this is war I will not lie to you. I am not just a Gorilla, I am every animal! That being said if after this war is over if you want to replace me I will accept and fight as a Gorilla; yet right now I will fight you as my strongest animals, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" the army snapped to attention and looked to Roy waiting for him to instruct them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't share this idea with you guys I thought of it moments before we entered Grodd's room. The thing is, that as long as I could prove I was a sentient Gorilla I could challenge the leader. And I qualify much more than Ultra-Humanite. There is actually a clause that says it can't be because of a brain switch," Gar groaned as he collapsed into the throne massaging his muscles.

"Are you going to continue to rule after we stop Ultra-Humanite?" Wally asked curious.

"No, I will put a proxy in my place to rule while I am away," Gar stretched before starting to fall asleep exhausted from his fight.


	33. Boom

"Kid Flash, Supergirl, Red Arrow, Miss Martian; you three need to return to the base at once," Red Tornado called over the radio.

"Why do they have to come back?" Guy asked floating into the room.

"We are dealing with a surge in the public opinion of GI Meta's. The government is starting to back them. Not just the United States government either," Red Tornado informed all the teens who were now in the main area.

"So why were we called back for just a warning?" Roy demanded.

"It is more than that," Dick rolled into the room in a wheelchair.

"By Rao," Kara gasped and flew to the side of her friend.

"Dick," Wally and Roy stood there shocked.

"How could someone do that to you of all people?" M'gann asked.

"We have hate groups now. CAT," Dick let lose one sarcastic 'Ha'.

"CAT?" Wally questioned.

"Capes are Tyrants," Guy explained.

"This group had superpowers. The worse part of it was that one of them wasn't a GI Meta," Dick turned the wheel chair around and rolled towards the TV to watch the news.

"Where is Artemis?" Wally asked worried.

"She is safe in Watchtower having a long talk with J'onn, Wonder Woman, Black Cannery, and Hawkwoman," Kon-El told the team as he walked in wearing a cast.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Roy asked.

"Donna and Raven have a few bruises is all," Barbara frowned walking into the room. "We were stopping a gang war."

"Yeah, a gang of defected GI Meta's," Dick snapped.

"Wait, what?" Wally demanded.

"They are starting to form factions. Those who are under the government's control, those under Luthor's, and those who are under their own control," Dick snapped angry at where the world was happening.

"This isn't good," M'gann floated over to the far side of the room to a computer interface.

"No it is not," Red Tornado spoke. "Like Robin said, one of the members of CAT is a natural born meta-human."

000

"Raven, are you done healing me yet?" Dick demanded fidgeting in his seat.

"Almost, what is wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right. As soon as you have finished teleport to DC, we need to have someone there…, just in case," Dick muttered looking around the cave and spotting Wally. "KF speed off to Central City immediately. Artemis, head back to Gotham," Dick started to take control of the situation as Raven faded into her black magic.

"What is going on?" Roy asked as the rest of the team entered the room.

"It is thundering outside…," Dick pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Virgil was about to crash down on the couch when Kara sped away at her fastest speed. "What?"

"There is no rain…," Dick trailed off. "Everyone head back to your home city. M'gann I need you with me up in DC," Dick commanded as he and M'gann walked through the teleporter.

000

"Get down!" Dick threw a grenade which was dropped from a recently killed solider.

"Where you expecting this?" M'gann asked starting to lose focus on keeping her color charade up during the hellish battle.

"Unfortunately for a while. The teams are split up wide so we can prevent mass tragedy; since your home is on Mars you and J'onn are designated to help DC, except Darkseid isn't an idiot and has probably learned from his last few attempts to invade the Earth. So…," Dick was interrupted by an enormous crashing sound drowning out even the cries of pain on the field. "Well, time to test how strong of a psychic you are," Dick frowned pressing a button on his utility belt.

A sonic bomb suddenly filled the air as Kara flew as fast as she could from Metropolis. "You were right!" Kara blasted her heat vision at the invading Doomsdays boiling them away to oblivion. "Metropolis is now cleared. Superboy is heading to help Artemis. He disabled the teleporters and Javelins. Watchtower was then placed inside of a field which seals them off from the rest of the Earth completely.

"Young Kryptonian! You are no longer any match for me!" Darkseid jumped down in front of the trio of heroes.

"DARKSEID!" Kon-El bellowed from the opposite side of the courtyard as the vision of Kara faded.

"But how, the young Kryptonian boiled my soldiers!" Darkseid swung at Dick only to miss.

"That is this Martian, she is an amazing telepath!" Dick started to dodge Darkseid's Omega Beams.

"You are mine!" Kon-El yelled as Sphere rolled up next to him beeping. "What the…?" Was all Kon-El could say as the metal orb started to transform again; this time into a cybernetic battle suit around Kon-El.

"Yet another Kryptoni… ARGH!" Darkseid groaned as Dick slid between his legs before jumping immediately causing his Omega Beams to blast right into his back. "I will get you!" Darkseid threatened but couldn't react as Dick kicked off of his face.

"Hahahaha," Dick started to chuckle as he slid the ring away from the base of his finger but not off completely. "Just enough."

Darkseid brought his fist back to punch Dick as hard as he could only to be stopped by a cybernetic fist which wasn't there a few milliseconds prior. "Not likely!" Kon-El spat into his face.

Dick kicked off the ground and brought his now significantly paler foot right across the bottom of Darkseid's jaw. "YOU INSECTS!" Darkseid bellowed trying to throw the Kryptonian off and failing.

"Now M'gann," Dick turned away sliding the ring all the way back down his finger causing his skin to darken and his hair to loose most of the green tint.

M'gann raised her hands palms pointing directly at the grey monster who was invading their home. "You shall leave," she stared at Darkseid determined. "You shall never come back!"

"What…?" Darkseid stepped backwards out of confusion. "No…, of course I won't…"

"You WILL leave and NEVER return!" M'gann stepped forward confidently grabbing the sides of his head to make the connection stronger still. "You will submit to my will and if you or any of your lackeys EVER return to this planet your body WILL shut down permanently!"

"Can she command his body to do that…?" Dick asked Kon-El who just shrugged.

"Order a retreat NOW!" M'gann ordered completely.

"R…retreat!" Darkseid commanded flying as fast as he could back through the boom tube he arrived through.

"Is everyone safe?" M'gann asked woozy.

"As far as we know," Kon-El told her as Sphere separated from his body.

"Good," M'gann smiled as she collapsed into his arms.


	34. Low Tide

As Kon-El carried his unconscious girlfriend into the Hall of Justice four pillars of light surrounded them. "How is my niece?" J'onn asked taking her body from Kon-El.

"She is exhausted," Dick crashed to the ground out of exhaustion also. While lying on the ground Dick told the League everything that had happened since Batman ordered everyone back to the cave.

"You did a great job," Bruce nodded to his ward.

"She really was able to affect Darkseid?" Kal-El asked shocked that she could really do something so unfathomable.

"Yes. It was just us three fighting him too. I know extremely dangerous but I had to separate the team so he couldn't take us all out at once like he apparently did with you," Dick commented. "Oracle let me know she lost contact with you all so I knew I had to act."

"Not all of us. Aquaman was down in Atlantis," Dianna told the young heroes.

"Was?" Dick asked curious but was shushed as the media started to approach.

"Superman; was it you who defeated the invader this time?" a reporter immediately began asking questions.

"No, I am sorry to say the entire Justice League was trapped. Our protégées, here and throughout the world, were able to successfully repel Darkseid," Kal-El frowned picking up Dick and the now wobbling Kon-El before flying off to a teleporter to get them back to the cave.

000

As Dick woke up the first thing he did was check out all the beds. He noticed that Chloe was still in her own; Barbara, Kaldur, Garth, Tula, Wally, and Roy were also in the medical beds of the cave.

"You are awake," a slightly more primal Gar smiled at Dick as he saw he woke up.

"Yeah, how are you?" Dick tried to sit up only for Gar to push him back down.

"I am fine. I lead all of the Gorillas against Ultra-Humanite defeating him. Then once he was defeated I rallied his soldiers to fight off the Doomsday army. I can't say I got many injuries," Gar showed an almost healed bite wound.

"Was that Doomsday?" Dick looked a little sickened.

"No, one of my soldiers. They did that to prevent the spread of poison in my body; how did your end go?" Gar asked since Dick was the first one awake.

"First where are M'gann and Superboy?" Dick looked around confused.

"They are up in the satellite for extra treatment. Supes combining with that sphere messed up his neural path way a little and M'gann is in a coma. Did you hear though?" Gar asked as he reached over to turn off the radio.

"No…, what?" Dick asked confused.

"Since the Justice League was unable to escape the hold of Darkseid the media is spinning it into propaganda for Luthor since he is giving them money. The whole thing is just…," Gar was cut off by Bruce walking fast and with a mission into the room.

"Gar, Robin; are you two up for a mission?" Bruce asked hiding his pain so well that only Dick recognized it.

"Who?" Dick bowed his head.

"King Orin," Bruce turned to break his eye contact with his ward when Dick gasped.

"What?" Gar asked confused.

"Aquaman was killed during the invasion," Dick punched the wall creating a crack to form.

"What?" Tula sat upright extremely fast causing her to become dizzy and almost crash back against her pillow.

"I am sorry Tula," Dick turned to face her.

"Tula, you will be needed on this mission also. We need you three to head to head to DC, and be the cask bearers for the first part of the journey. The Queen especially requested that she wanted heroes that fought against Darkseid to be the first ones. Supergirl, Zatanna, and Guy are the other three who will be there with you," Bruce turned to leave before he shed a tear for his fallen friend. "One more thing; the Amazons asked if they could carry his casket over Themyscira instead of around it for the first time ever. The Queen allowed their request. The last I heard the Queen herself is going to be leading the people who will carry his body across the island."

"What is the significance of that?" Gar asked quietly after Bruce had left the room.

"You don't see it because the only ones of us you see interact are able to overcome the prejudices; Amazonians and Atlanteans have an old hatred for each other," Tula explained as she started to cry.

"Dick, are you okay?" Barry asked as he sped into the room.

"I should be; who needs my bed?" Dick asked as he stood up and Barry replaced the sheets with fresh ones before disappearing and reappearing carrying the unconscious body of Karen Beecher.

000

"I would like to thank the people who were invited for coming. I would also like to ask the journalists who came to not besmirch my late husband's name with any lies," Mera lightly bowed to Lois Lane, Iris West-Allen, Rebecca Muldoon, and Vicki Vale each in turn. "Now, my husband whole heartedly supported the League and what they were doing. He died doing his best to save every soul he could. I loved my husband and my child shall grow up only knowing about what kind of person he was," Mera gestured to Bruce who was holding his and Kaldur's godson. "I am incredibly proud of my husband. He was a just king, an honorable man, and an amazingly decent person. That is why I believe that his choice should be upheld." Mera paused to wipe tears away from her eyes as she pulled her husbands will from a stack of papers on the podium. "Kaldur'ahm, you were my husband's protégée and he always intended you to succeed him as Aquaman, it was recently he realized you would also make a great king. He made you his heir," Mera gestured for Kaldur to come up to stand next to her.

"I am honored my Queen," Kaldur accepted a scroll which Mera was holding for him. "As in tradition of our people I will sign my name at the next line on this scroll and immediately take my place as the King of Atlantis. Then next, deviating from tradition both my Lady and I decided that along with me, the new King, and her the spouse of the previous ruler, Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman shall also share in the right and responsibility of helping us send our deceased leader to peace," Kaldur then asked for those three to join him up next to the body.

"Each of you please take a torch," Mera instructed.

All five of the members on the stage slowly and in pace with Mera brought the lit torch down towards the casket until it burst into flame. At that time Mera brought hers back up and held it in front of her watching as her husband's casket turned to ash. "Please take these last few moments to think about our fallen King," Kaldur asked as he closed his eyes as the rest of his King turned to ash.

After all five of the people on the stage had finished paying their last respects to their comrade Mera lead the five of them carrying the torches slowly down the center of the group of people and out of the burial room.

000

"I am so sorry King Kaldur'ahm," Donna bowed as he walked up to Kaldur.

"Please Donna; what I need now is a friend, not a subject," Kaldur glanced to his friend with tears in his eyes.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Donna placed her arm around her friend.

"Worse than when Kent died," Kaldur leaned into her embrace.

"I have had a handful of people whom I loved die in combat Kaldur. I am going to be truthfully with you here. It hurts and it won't go away. It will lessen with time though," Donna wiped away the tears from Kaldur's face.

"Was there anyone that was like a parent to you that died?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes, recently in fact. Lyla was murdered by Darkseid in his first invasion several months ago. I could go to her for advice about anything I didn't want my mother or sister to know. She was always there for me," Donna weakly smiled.

"You still aren't over her death?" Kaldur asked.

"When I said it will only lessen in time, I wasn't just talking about it being a lover who dies. When anyone you are really close to dies. Do you want to know why it is a good thing that it doesn't completely go away?" Donna asked.

"Why?" Kaldur asked confused.

"It is because it means that they are still with you," Donna stood up and offered her hand to Kaldur.

"My King," a young guard bowed as he entered the room.

"What do you want?" Donna asked attempting to save Kaldur face.

"The Justice League is asking permission to come in this room," the guard informed Donna who told him to grant them permission.

"Kaldur, we know you have a place on the Young Justice team but we would like to offer you Aquaman's place on the Justice League," Diana spoke first.

"You don't have to decide today we were just mentioning it; you don't even have to agree to this," Kal-El made sure the he knew they weren't pressuring him.

"We are also erecting a statue of Aquaman outside of the Hall in tribute to his service," Bruce noted before leading the League from the room.


	35. Rouse

"It is time," a robotic voice called over a screen where his face was obscured by white light.

000

"Why are the Genomorphs and GI-Meta's working together?" Wally asked speeding around a group to break them away from the rest.

"KF STOP!" Kara called as a blast of blue energy flew right where Wally would have been if he wasn't able to stop without skidding.

"Hey, why are you all attacking us? We are just trying to defend the public?" a male voice called.

"Someone get this delusional tin-man out of this fight. He doesn't even know what he is fighting for," Jade demanded as she took out a few League of Shadows assassins.

"What do you mean?" the young man asked as he swung his fist st where Gar would have been if he didn't shape shift away.

"We mean that the people, the real people, that you are fighting for want world domination," Zatanna yelled at him muttering a hex to liquefy the ground.

"Listen, what makes you think they want to defend the people. The fact that they blew up your mom's car to gain a test subject, or the fact that, that GI-Meta over there is about to kill some hobo?" Dick snapped before Wally dashed over to save the hobo. "Listen, we could use your help."

"CHARGE!" Gar yelled after transforming back into a Gorilla. Following Gar a gang of Gorillas followed him slamming into Genomorphs.

"Booyah!" the cyborg turned around and blasted several of his now ex-allies after reading through the files Dick had sent him.

"Fall back!" Dick ordered to all the military troops that were still with them and any superpowered people that were fighting with them.

"Sir?" Gar's Lieutenant asked for confirmation.

"Retreat," Gar confirmed as he saw the gears in Dick's head turn.

"Supergirl, clear the field," Dick ordered as he made sure all his allies were in a safe zone.

"But…?" Kara was about to question his order when one of the GI-Meta's blasted Barbara in the back with blue flames. "NO!"

Dick grabbed a child who crawled out from behind the rubble as Kara's eyes started to dye red from her Heat Vision. "Donna, cover me!" Dick ordered as he carried the kid off back to the temporary military base in the area. "Watch after him!"

"Robin!" Zatanna called as she saw something coming on the horizon.

"NO!" M'gann cried out.

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"No…," Wally trailed off.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Kon-El jumped as high as he could into the air and smashed right into the chest of a robot Lex made.

"These look like earlier models of what we faced in the future," Guy told Rob as he ate one of the MRE's that Dick brought back for the team.

"Chloe, hack them!" Barbara ordered Chloe to use the technopathic powers she gained from when Lex experimented on her.

"How many arrows do you have left?" Zatanna asked Roy as she was making more batarangs for Dick to use.

"None!" Roy called back grasping Jade's arms and spinning her so her feet would smash into the face of several Genomorphs.

"Everyone, clear back!" Dick ordered as he started to loosen the ring.

"potS!" Zatanna ordered. "You have to stop using that. It is tearing away at your body and psyche."

"That's it!" Dick slammed the ring all the way back down on his finger. "My body didn't evolve to endure the stress that Jester puts on it. Neither did the GI-Meta's. The ones that have a natural gene for it already are safe, but…" Dick trailed off running back to the base to do some quick research.

"Rae, shoot me into the sky," Gar said as he crouched.

"I got it," Guy created a catapult seeing that Raven was busy.

"Move back guys!" Gar commanded as he started to shift into a blue whale.

"I got it guys! Zatanna make arrows out of these and pass them to Artemis and Roy. Tell them to only hit the targets I mark," Dick returned holding vials of a liquid that would overload the GI-Meta's powers and shut them down.

000

"That was the hardest battle we have ever faced," Guy crashed against the rubble of a destroyed building.

"How many of you can still fight?" Dick asked knowing what they still had to do.

"I'm up for it," Wally groaned standing up.

"Me too," Artemis raised her hand for Wally to help her up.

"We are in," M'gann said for her and Kon-El.

"Count me in too," Kaldur jogged over dripping wet.

"Glad to see you back," Wally patted his back as M'gann called the Bioship over to pick up the original team.

"Hey, you guys can't leave without me," Zatanna jumped into the ship as it took off.

"There are seven of them and seven of us," Dick turned to face his teammates.

"The Brain and Mallah are mine," Wally told Dick.

"Well I want Ra's," Artemis was determined to defeat him.

"M'gann you need to get Queen Bee, Kon-El I need you need to get Vandal Savage," Kaldur told them as he read about just what they could do.

"You do realize who that leaves us with, right?" Dick asked.

"You can take him," Kaldur half smiled.

"He isn't worried about himself," Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"Can you face him? I know you assume he is the one who killed your mentor," Dick frowned.

"It wasn't him, at least personally. I am the King now and it is my responsibility. Listen everyone; we may be dividing who we are going to be fighting personally but we are a team. Some of us may not have fought with the rest for a while. That doesn't change the fact that we need to be one during this," Kaldur stood so he could look at every one of his teammates personally.

"M'gann, link us up. Deeper that you ever have before," Dick nodded to her as he started to feel the thoughts of his friends; no, his family, enter his mind.

"They want to rule the world, we all know what is at stake if we lose this," Kaldur thought.

""There is no way in Hell we are going to let them beat us. Borrow and use the knowledge of the others. Use their senses as your own," Kon-El instructed the team as he had the most experience of being joined so deeply with someone like this.

"Is this how you two are like most of the time?" Zatanna thought enjoying the oneness.

"Whenever we have free time," M'gann nodded steering the ship towards

"Which one of you is laughing quietly…?" Wally asked confused.

"Jester," Dick immediately answered. "It is like that all the time, you will just get used to it," Dick told them like it was completely normal.

"Here come the psychic forces," M'gann frowned as she felt several people with strong minds approach.


	36. Billy Horrible

"Ha, we got those kids," Klarion clapped as Teekl strutted around the room watching the other members of the light.

"Calm down Lord of Chaos. We may have them but don't forget their little team has grown, then there is still the Justice League," Lex frowned as he folded his hands in thought.

"Spoil sport," Klarion frowned.

"We unfortunately were only able to rid myself of my brother," Orm glared at the orange and black cat.

"We?" Klarion stood up fast and outraged.

"Fine, fine, I admit…," Orm was starting to say something before Savage marched into the room.

"QUIET!" Savage ordered. "We face now a problem. As soon as the League discovers what we are about to do to their protégées…," Savage was cut off by Ra's

"Batman will hunt us each down if we touch his," Ra's smirked.

"That is very true," Brain crooned out. "If we succeed though…,"

"No, it won't be worth it. Robin's psyche is shattered enough; if we do that to him, he will only become stronger," Zazzala buzzed.

"Our plan will keep moving forward on schedule," Savage ordered. "Like several before us we are about to attempt to overthrow the government and replace it with a better one. We are better than others, let us gain our rightful place as the leaders of this pitiful race!"


	37. Dusk

"Is it time?" Wally asked through the mental connection.

"Do it," Dick nodded.

Wally began to speed up his molecules and moved slowly but surely towards the wall to their right. M'gann then started to shift her density so she could phase through the wall on their left. Zatanna cast a spell to allow the other five heroes escape through the iron bars holding them in the prison.

"Split up," Kaldur ordered taking off the middle of three hallways by himself.

"We will take this hallway," Kon-El took off the one to the right with Dick.

"That leaves us," Zatanna noted to Artemis.

000

"Mallah, take care of this pest," the Brain ordered.

"My pleasure," Mallah's thick French accent hurt Wally's ears as he sped behind him to try and attack the brain.

"Did you guys really think you could get away with this?" Wally laughed.

"Well, yes," Brain droned out. "Ultra-Humanite."

"See we have back up," Mallah leaped at Wally.

"So do they!" Gar jumped tackling right into Mallah.

"Brain, prepared to be hacked!" Barbara called from up in the beams of the roof.

000

"OCEAN MASTER!" Kaldur called out summoning the water in the pool to start to spin and form a whirlpool.

"Ha, you little King," Ocean Master mocked. "What do you think you can do alone against my arm lead by your father?"

"What…?" Kaldur stepped back his control of the whirlpool faltering by what Ocean Master declared.

"It is true, did you not think to ask the Bat or his little pet bird?" Black Manta mocked as he pulled out a harpoon and aimed it directly at his son.

"Not today!" Garth snapped grabbing the water and creating a wave to knock Black Manta back.

"Snap out of it Kaldur, what is it the team lives by; you are your own person?" Tula asked as she flung a kick into the head of one of Black Manta's soldiers.

000

"Let's get him," Artemis and Jade bowed to Ra's as they prepared to fight him.

"Last I heard Ocean Master had brought Aqualad's father with him to help fight. I wish I could have done something like that," Ra's mocked the two girls in front of him as Sportsmaster walked into the room.

"You two never did listen to me!" Sportsmaster yelled. "I guess I have to teach you the same lesson I taught your mother when I put her in her chair!" he laughed.

"So you did put mother in her chair!" Jade yelled as her skin started to shimmer until she had faded from eyesight.

"You are not getting away this time Ra's!" Artemis launched an arrow and herself at her former master.

000

"Check Lex," Dick moved his pawn to put Lex's king into check.

"How dare you use such a lowly piece to attack my king," Lex glared at the young 'sidekick'.

"Every piece can and will be used," Dick told the former business man.

"You who left several useful members of your team behind just so you could have your personal vengeance dare lecture me about the importance of every piece?" Lex questioned taking the pawn with his bishop.

"Did we?" Dick asked as Lex called out several GI-Meta's to distract Dick. Dick moved his queen to take the bishop. "Check mate," Dick said as Roy and Virgil floated down from the skylight attacking several of the GI-Meta's.

"NO!" Lex snapped turning to run.

000

"You shall be my slave and once you fall your whole team shall. Savage told me that my new stingers will be able to control any single mind," Queen Bee called out several Drones to attack M'gann.

"Now!" M'gann sent her thoughts to the person she felt following her. "You take care of the Drones. The Queen is mine!" M'gann shouted as she took to the sky to make the playing field more level.

"What do you think you can do young Martian?" Queen Bee laughed.

"Right now, we are more than just individuals, we are one being. All nineteen of us. Tell me do your stingers work on nineteen minds all at once?" M'gann laughed back as her skin paled and she raised her hands out to her sides causing several large crates to rise and orbit around her.

"You will not defeat us!" Queen Bee shrieked as she retreated through a small hexagonal passage in the wall.

000

"I'm not like what Nabu was when he connected to Aqualad or Kid Flash!" Zatanna yelled as she raised a magical ward between herself and the Lord of Chaos.

"Speaking of which, remove the block between me and him!" Chloe demanded as she and raven walked out of a shadow on the floor.

"Insolent little…," Klarion muttered. "I did nothing to the Helmet. It is the most powerful magical object on the planet, not even I can damage it that bad!" Klarion defended himself while blasting Zatanna's ward and Raven's barrier with all he had.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos," Raven called out as Klarion called to Teekl.

"This is more than we bargained for!" he shouted as he disappeared from this plain of existence.

000

"Face it Savage, this is not what you planed!" Guy blasted another construct at the immortal caveman.

"It doesn't matter; we shall still defeat you teens!" Vandal shouted.

"Don't be so certain," Kara muttered as she heard Mallah bumbling down the hallway.

"Wait, there are more coming," M'gann sent the thought to Kara, Kon-El, and Guy.

"Who?" Kon-El asked.

"Everyone except Klarion," Barbara said as she continued typing trying to hack the hideout.

"Face it Savage, you lost!" Kon-El caught his punch mid-swing.

Not possible!" Lex yelled at Dick as he stumbled into the main room.

"You all lost," Artemis kicked her father as Jade kicked Ra's into the group also.

That was followed by a rush of water coming out of a pipe pushing Black Manta, Queen Bee, and Ocean Master into the middle of the room.

"Your Light has been extinguished!" Dick stepped forward with several sets of Inhibitor collars.

"Don't think this will hold us for long," Lex boasted.

"One, Strange is no longer in charge of Belle Reeve; two, we are sending you all to specialized secret solitary prisons," Kaldur smirked.


	38. The End

"I would like to thank the President for inviting us to speak on the recent matter of the attack that took place all across the world," Kal-El frowned looking out at the media but trying to avoid Lois's gaze. "We created a team to do what we could not, investigate what we now know as 'The Light'. Through their vigilance we were able to discover the seven main members: Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Ocean Master, Ra's al Ghul, the Brain, and Klarion. While unfortunately Klarion was able to escape we have apprehended the other members. Since this covert team we created has served their purpose we are officially dismantling the team. What they do now is official up to them."

"Excuse me Superman?" one of the men out in the crowd raised his hand.

"Yes?" Kal-El questioned.

"Why did you use your sidekicks for the things you couldn't do, what if they were killed?" the man asked carefully.

"We did not force this upon any of them. They all took up this because they wished to; there is one thing you are overlooking though, they aren't our sidekicks, they are our protégés," Kal-El clarified.

000

"I guess this is goodbye," Dick stood in the cave as the team stood nearby crying.

"What are you guys going to do?" Gar asked curious about his friend's plans.

"I don't know about you guys but I plan to go solo for a tiny bit," Dick frowned sitting down in a chair.

"Same," Chloe mumbled.

"I was thinking of just going back out with Jade as a duo," Roy smiled.

"That actually doesn't sound too bad," Artemis nudged Wally.

"I will stay on as Aquaman for the Justice League," Kaldur said solemnly as Donna patted his back.

"My mother suggested I work at the new embassy for a while," Donna beamed.

"The Corps is calling me out to other sectors for a year to get more experience," Guy shrugged.

"I think I'm finally ready to head home and see my family again," Virgil smiled weakly.

"Good for you," Gar patted his back, "I'm thinking of returning to Gorilla City for a while."

"Can I come with you?" Raven surprisingly asked. "I don't really have a home to return to, so…"

"Of course," Gar cheered.

"M'gann, Kon-El, and I decided to try out a trio for a while over in San Fran," Zatanna informed the rest of the team.

"Seems like we are going to have the quiet life back off in Smallville then," Kara laugh prodding Barbara with her elbow.

"We will help you rebuild Atlantis Kaldur," Garth promised as he and Tula walked around the room.

"In my spare time only though, because the Queen wants to pull me aside for special lessons," Tula smiled weakly.

Dick suddenly spoke up realizing something, "Wait, when is it ever quiet in Smallville?"

Everyone laughed at Dick's comment but inside every one of them hurt realizing just what was about to happen to their large family. "This is goodbye isn't it?" M'gann asked tearing up.

"Hey, it is a small world, it isn't like we won't see each other again," Wally told her.

"If any of you need help, here is something to contact me by," Dick passed out little devices and walked through the teleporter to prevent from crying.

The End…?


	39. 3YL IJ

"_It will be three years tomorrow since the all too celebrated Man-of-Steel announced public that the _Justice_ League had an undercover section of their team. He says that they disbanded, but what is to stop similar groups from forming and seizing the control of any government. People may not agree, but the _Justice_ League is an army. They have amassed a large group of super powered individuals. But at least these are adults. The Teen Titans popped up a little over a year ago. Super powered, hormone driven, teenagers; please we have all seen teenagers act out or make stupid decisions. I will say this for all my…,"_ Leslie Wilson was droning on her late night radio show, it seems she has a personal vendetta against super powered people.

"Turn that crap off," Dick yelled at Virgil. "I have had enough of Miss Livewire to last me a life time."

"Got it," Virgil turned the channel using his powers to soft jazz.

"Dick, you can help with the re-cleaning of the Mount Justice," Tula snapped at him.

"I am updating our computer systems and villain database. We are no longer working under the Justice League; so they won't do this for us," Dick laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Tula kicked his shin lightly as she passed.

"Donna, did you set up the relay point through the embassy?" M'gann asked as she levitated new water pipes into place.

"Yes I did, I also found this guy," Donna smirked as an extra-large white wolf walked out behind her.

"Wolf!" Kon-El called out of surprised. "Where did you find him?"

"He was at the Gorilla City Embassy. Gar brought him over," Donna smirked scratching behind Wolf's ears.

"The new computer is up-to-date; since I am still the best cook," Dick light heartedly sent the jab at M'gann, "I will start making us lunch. By the way Batman told us that we should come up with a new name since the old team was Young Justice and it is now known by the public."

"Bazooka Teens," Tula laughed out mocking the Titans.

"Hey what about the IJ," M'gann suggested, "As in Invisible Justice?"

"I like it," Dick called from the Kitchen.

"It's okay," Donna told her as she crawled into an air duct to chase down a rat.

"Could be worse, at least Sharron isn't naming our team or we would be something like The Secret Teens who Spy on Bad People," Virgil laughed, "or the STSBP for short."

"I definitely prefer the IJ," Kon-El laughed as he started to clear away some rubble.

"Oracle, are all the systems online?" Dick called out to the air.

"Online and connected to the HoJ, JLI, TT, BoP, and Gorilla City mainframes; with this we should know of almost any movement a rogue makes and dispatch the most nearby heroes," the computerized voice echoed across the intercom.

"Good, okay everyone, I have something for you all to see," Dick smirked as he lead the team down the hallway to see what he made for them in the past few years.

"A large blank room right where the gym used to be?" Kon-El questioned skeptically.

"Oracle, situation three," Dick spoke to the air as trees appeared to start growing out from nowhere until a whole forest existed in the room.

"Hold on, I thought Oracle was a person," M'gann noted.

"Oracle is a person and the name of our computer," Dick jumped and disappeared into the trees.

"Oracle, change the forest to Paris," M'gann commanded. "I spent last year in Paris, you can't hide Dick!" M'gann laughed flying off to find him.

"If you can find me without using your powers for anything except transportation you get something special," Dick's voice seemed to come from everywhere as the Sun turned into the Moon and the sky darkened.

"Unfair, M'gann has experience in Paris," Virgil complained as he took out his disc and stepping onto it.

"Oracle, change to a random setting that will put us all on the same footing," Donna smirked as she saw the buildings transform into giant rock faces.

"Where is this?" Tula asked.

"The Grand Canyon," Virgil called back to her as he took off searching.

"A river!" Tula cheered diving towards the water.

"Where would Dick be," Kon-El smirked as Donna ran down into a nearby cave. All of a sudden Kon-El had a stroke of genius and turned around and walked right back out the door. "How is your food coming Dick?"

"Pretty good," Dick frowned not thinking anyone of them would have figured it out that fast. "How did you figure it out?"

"I looked over the blueprints, the only way to access the speaker in that room is from the outside," Kon-El laughed.

"Nice," Dick smiled, "Let's keep them stewing in there for a bit."

Kon-El started to laugh, "Well that would work if M'gann didn't let everyone know that I found you already."

"Brought you guys a plant from Gorilla City," Gar teleported over carrying an exotic plant.

"Thanks Gar it is beautiful," Donna walked over glaring at Dick as she carried the plant to a nearby table.

"How are the Titans doing?" Kon-El asked, "I know San Fran can be a pain."

"We have several repeat villains, and quite a few small timers," Gar rolled his eyes.

"So it is different," Dick smirked handing him a small salad.

"Very, thanks," Gar sat down at the bar. "We have a problem though."

"What…?" Kon-El was instantly interested.

"There are these five people lead by this guy called Brother Blood," Gar sighed.

"We will look into it when we can we already have a bit of things lined up," Dick smiled apologetically.

"We don't need your help; I just wanted to warn you, Dick, about something I heard last time we faced them. We've almost got one of them to turn and they told us that something is being planned," Gar finished his salad and handed the bowl back to Dick. "The person didn't know much but they said that it will take place at Arkham."

"Thanks, I'll pass it on. Gotham isn't my home anymore," Dick frowned.

"Wait, what happened?" M'gann asked confused since this is the first she heard of anything happening to Bruce and Dick.

Dick just waved it off heading off deep into the cave towards the garage. "It is night time; I'm going to ride around."

"The new Robin…," Gar trailed off as he teleported back to the Tower.


	40. Luck

"So Robin, what are you doing out here tonight?" Dick asked looking down at Jason.

"Nightwing, welcome back to Gotham," Jason laughed prodding the unconscious drug dealer with his foot.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dick caught his leg so fast Jason couldn't even react.

"Making sure he is knocked out," Jason sneered.

"Well quit, you are to stop them, not kill them!" Dick pushed Jason back towards the wall.

"Oh, so you capes do really care about us?" a pink haired young girl jumped down in between the boys.

"This is where I leave," Dick looked around her. "Head back to the cave now, I will know if you don't."

"Yeah, you and your little pro there," Jason rolled his eyes running off down the alley to his bike.

"Yeah, run back to daddy bat," the girl hissed at the young hero.

"I'm Nightwing, who are you?" Dick asked leading her up to the roof.

"Call me Nikki for now," 'Nikki' told him sitting down on a trashcan.

"Okay, so Nikki; we were told you know something," Dick questioned.

"Yeah, a new group is showing up and robing a few banks through proxies and stealing purses. Besides that I can't tell you anything except they are located all across America," Nikki said jumping away and up onto the roof. "Hey bird boy just in case you try to trace me by my description I'm wearing a holographic bracelet."

000

"The person is really smart; I can't even be sure the person is a female," Dick shook his head while telling the team what happened from when 'Nikki' first appeared till she jumped away.

"Didn't Gar have holographic rings for a while back then?" Virgil asked remembering that one mission.

"Yeah, you know I wouldn't be surprised if he and Vic didn't make that bracelet," M'gann shook her head as she poured herself and Dick a cup of coffee.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Gar is much more intelligent than he lets people believe. He likes to keep his contacts under wraps too," Dick took a sip of the coffee.

"Hey, Dick I found it," Barbara came into the room carrying a file. It took me a while, but…," she trailed off handing him the file.

Everyone watched Dick intently as he opened the folder and read through what Barbara gave him.

"Damn," Dick swiftly got up from the table and walked towards the teleporter followed by Barbara.

"What was that about?" Kon-El asked confused already wiping up the spilt coffee.

"I don't know, he took the file with him and he is still amazing at keeping me out of his mind," M'gann frowned.

"What about Barbara?" Donna asked curious.

"I don't know, there was something different about her mind…," M'gann said cryptically.

"Well he is probably going to J'onn," Tula guessed since they know knew Bruce and Dick weren't talking.

"No," Donna shook her head. "It will be Kaldur."

"Wait, what was that?" Kon-El snapped as her turned the volume up on the radio.

"_Today the hero of the common people Lex Luthor is being released. It shows just how far the reach of the so called Justice League is that they were able to imprison him in an inter-dimensional prison. This sentence was decided and carried out by our resident alien overlord _Superman_. Thankfully one of the few men who dared to stand against him is able to do it again. This is Livewire signing off for the night,"_ Leslie spread her propaganda.

"Was this in the folder?" Tula asked collapsing back down into her chair out of disbelief.

"I doubt it, Babs apologized for it taking so long," Donna frowned.

"What about Savage, or Ra's?" Kon-El asked.

"As far as I can tell it is just Lex and Ra's who were released from the Phantom Zone," M'gann shook her head in disbelief.

"Just our luck right, one week after 'reforming'," Tula rolled her eyes and headed down the hallway to her room.

000

"We finally found her," Dick sat in a chair that was part of a small group that formed a circle. In the other chairs were Roy, Jade, Kara, Barbara, Kaldur, Gar, J'onn, and Billy.

"Good, we need her to tell us what the true programming in Superboy was," J'onn said.

"Not even the Light knew; why would she?" Kara pointed out.

"She was more trusted by Dubbilex when he was alive," Jade informed them.

"So where is she now?" Billy questioned.

Dick looked away from the group and sighed, "The area where Haly's Circus was left set up after what the Joker did."

000

"Okay, so you will keep the alerts running right Nightwing?" Wally asked as he and Dick walked into the kitchen.

"Of course Zoom; trust me Mirror Master is not a villain any of us want on the loose," Dick patted Wally's back grabbing a box of cereal.

"How is the new team going?" Wally frowned looking at the new team.

"Okay, the dynamics aren't the same; and we aren't in sync anymore," Dick shrugged, "Even Miss M, Superboy, and I have drifted too far apart for our old level of team work. We have to start from scratch."

"I don't envy you," Wally chuckled. "How is the new Robin? He seems… harsher," Wally asked cautiously.

"I don't know who B thinks he is kidding with this kid. He is too brutal; not only that, but he is reckless. Even you weren't ever this reckless, he is taking advantage of the time we are in. You can feel it, can't you?" Dick looked up at the roof while leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, something is about to happen. Some of our worse enemies are out and we can't do a thing about it until they do something illegal," Wally agreed grabbing a juice box. "What about Lian?"

"She is five and as stubborn as ever," Dick smirked. "I took her out on Halloween last year and she looked so cute dressed as Little Red Riding Hood."

"At least she didn't want to dress as Alice again this year," Wally laughed.

"I don't know how she even knows about that. Hell, she has always been smart though," Dick walked around the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Hey Night, I heard you know a super powered person who can alter luck?" Roy asked walking into the small kitchen.

"Yeah, why?" Dick paused confused as to where his friend was going with this.

"People are buying and selling luck," Roy said absolutely serious.

"Crap," Dick kicked the wall lightly out of frustration.

"Why is that soooo bad?" Wally asked rolling his eyes.

"Well the balance of luck will have to reset itself and someone could win a bet or something," Roy tried to explain.


	41. Blood

"Why do you want us to go to a rundown Gypsy Circus?" Virgil asked earning a cringe from Barbara.

"Never mind," Dick grew furious spinning around and storming out of the room.

"Wait, what?" Virgil asked confused as everyone else turned to glare at him.

Barbara just shook her head and muttered, "Blood is blood," before turning and following Dick.

"What did I do?" Virgil asked M'gann and Kon-El since they knew him the best but to his surprise it was Donna who answered.

"Dick is a member of the Romani people; that 'Gypsy Circus' is the same circus where his parents were killed by the Joker," Donna paused as she took a breath. "Someone at his school found out before he left Gotham so he came to me for advice of how to deal with it. I asked him if he was ashamed of his blood; he swiftly and proudly said no. So I told him to correct the people calmly and say that 'Blood is blood'. It is good to see he takes advice well," Donna half smiled.

000

"Oh so the Bat sent his first student?" the young girl laughed.

"Batman and I have drifted recently; I am here for another reason, to help you," Dick crossed his arms behind his back standing ready for an attack but calm and steady.

"Help me? Why would I need help?" she scoffed.

"Because I know who your father is Rose, and we can help you," Dick told her deciding to be straight forward.

"How do I know you aren't going to arrest me? I am a trained and practiced assassin," Rose pointed out.

"So is Cheshire," Dick gestured up in the rafters where Jade was crouched next to Roy. "We saved her from her father; we can do the same with you."

"Yeah, but my father is…, well he is well connected," Rose tried to explain.

"As am I," Dick held out his hand. "Join us."

000

"I don't think that this will work," Rose grunted as she held the handle of her sword looking at the old phone booth.

"Just go," Dick shoved her into the booth as a flash of lightning struck and he quickly followed.

"Who is she?" Virgil stood there with electricity orbs floating in his hands.

"Stand down Static, she is here with me right now that is all you need to know," Dick waved him off while typing a series of numbers in at the closest computer which caused the teleporter to fire up and Gar, Kara, Barbara, Zatanna, Jade, and Roy to appear. "Head to my room, it is the most secure," Dick ordered.

"I thought there wasn't meant to be any secrets on this team," Kon-El snapped at Dick as he passed by.

"That was years ago, right now we have horrible teamwork again; we are barely even a team," Dick rolled his eyes as he was the last to walk into the hallway.

000

"What do you need me for?" Rose snapped as soon as the door was shut.

"I told you we are going to keep you safe. Batgirl, hook her into the Oracle system," Dick ordered.

"Oracle system?" Rose asked confused as she hadn't heard of it.

"It is a system of shared information for heroes run by Oracle. We just need a blood sample and an iris scan," Barbara answered.

"No blood samples," Rose jerked back and partial drew her blade which caused everyone in the room to react except for Dick who was expecting it.

"Guys, calm down. We already have a sample of your blood from your fight with Cheshire, what we need to do though is make sure you are okay, and a few other things. We aren't Cadmus, we won't clone you," Dick said leading the conversation to where he wanted it to go.

"Yeah, well they don't need a blood sample for that; they proved that with Project Kr2 and Project Kr3-G," Rose spat before she realized what she had said. "Damn!"

"Thank you Rose," Dick said grimly because the entire hero community's worse fear was just proved true. "Roy I need you to head to the Watchtower and tell someone up there about this. Gar and Kara you two stay guard and don't let her leave or anyone enter."

"So you are Kara, you boobs are much smaller than I thought they would be at this age. Though…," Rose trailed off.

"Thanks, but Barbara likes them the way they are," Kara glared.

"Huh, I guess the openness is engineered into your DNA," Rose laughed crashing onto Dick's bed. "Can I get a drink in this place?"

"One we are heroes and two you are seventeen," Gar rolled his eyes.

"So that's a no then," Rose sighed. "Is Nightwing and that girl in the top hat together, he is kinda cute after all?"

"No, they haven't been for years but it hasn't worked out the few times they tried it. I don't know if he is single now though," Kara shrugged.

"_B, we need you back at the Tower immediately, someone is trying to resurrect Blood!_" Cyborg called over the Oracle system.

"Kara, keep an eye on her," Gar opened the door and ran out to the teleporter.

"Is this safe, having you alone in the room with me?" Rose smirked at Kara.

"I have trained on Themyscira and with several top masters," Kara laughed.

"My blades can harm a Kryptonian," Rose jabbed back.

"I can move fast enough to avoid them," Kara stood up and readjusted her Bracelets of Submission.

"Ah, nice to see you Sister," Rose slid her sleeves up to show her set of Bracelets of Submission.

"What are you going to try and escape now?" Kara asked cautiously taking a readied stance.

"No, since you swore on your blood I know I will be safe here," Rose closed her eyes to try and rest.


	42. Truth

"He was created as a prototype, they wanted to create more but the power combination in Superboy was too unstable so it was split and he was given half and the other half was sealed away; where, I don't know. What I do know is that Cadmus was created as an insurance policy. Look at your giant laser cannon and who is in control of it, very powerful aliens. If someone was able to control even one of you it would be catastrophic and we have to have someone who could stand a chance. They created a second base in the Amazon Rainforest to act as a base for Superboy if he was activated to parallel Superman's Fortress of Solitude," Rose listed of all she could think of for J'onn and Black Canary.

"Nightwing, take the team to the following co-ordinates and investigate the building," Canary ordered through a speaker.

"Miss M, power up the Bioship. Wolf and Sphere, you two are going to stay here until we can get our act back together, I am sorry," Dick walked swiftly over to the medical storage to stock up for the mission.

000

"Now we have to be careful, who knows what Cadmus put in here," Dick warned as he opened the doors.

"Do you guys feel that?" M'gann asked. "It feels like a large collection of hate."

"I feel something, it reminds me of the feel I felt the time I met Prometheus. A really angered mind…," Donna trailed off looking around for anything which could put out the energy they were feeling.

"What is that smell?" Kon-El threw his hands up to cover his nose as fast as he could.

"I don't smell anything," Tula remarked as she saw Dick slowly backing away from Kon-El. Tula was about to ask what he was doing when she saw that M'gann was doing the same thing.

"DOWN!" Donna called just as a blast of heat vision cut across where the rest of the team's heads were just a moment before.

"SUPERBOY! What are you doing!" Tula demanded summoning that water particles out of the air to act like a shield.

"Doomsday Sanction activated, full powers accessed. Primary protocol engaged," a voice that sounded rougher than Kon-El's voice came from his mouth.

"Who are you?" Dick asked carefully.

"My name is Lionel and I will defend my home planet from you aliens!" _Lionel_ bellowed clapping his hands together creating a shockwave knocking out the team.

000

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Bruce bellowed at Dick.

"LET IT HAPPEN! What the hell do you mean? I didn't let anything happen. You never let anyone in and because I trust my teammates, unlike you. I know about the files you have in the Batcave!" Dick snapped.

"So what?" Bruce snapped back.

"Kal-El, do you know that _he _has a vault of every different type of Kryptonite under the mansion, plus a few he created?" Dick turned to Kal-El. "GL, did you know he has a yellow-gun in his utility belt?"

"What is he talking about?" Hal turned to Bruce after Dick snapped.

"Calm down you two," Kal-El tried to calm them down.

Dick rolled his eyes and turned to walk away before pausing and turning back to face Bruce again, "Oh, by the way, talk to your friend Waller about this!" Dick spat.

000

"What are you doing in my office Dick?" Waller asked as she reached into her jacket.

"Waiting for you Waller. The Brazilian Base awoke a second personality in Kon-El," Dick told her fidgeting with his ring.

"That ring; that is it, isn't it?" Waller asked releasing her hold on her gun.

"Yes, Jester is sealed thanks to this. So Waller, what is it that makes _Lionel_ so special?" Dick pressed to the topic he wished to discuss.

"He will protect this planet from people like you, and he can't suffer from mind control," Waller gestured for Dick to get out of her chair.

"Because his mind is already being controlled; trust me I know the effect that holding two minds can cause," Dick held up his hand showing the ring to make his point. "It isn't healthy by any means."

"Get out," Waller ordered.

000

"What do you think you are doing?" Gar asked Lionel as he descended from the sky into the center of Gorilla City.

"I am defending the world from freaks like you and your country," Lionel snapped.

"Stay away from him!" Raven hissed creating a rope of energy grabbing Lionel by his throat.

"Magic, it may hurt Superman, but I am not him!" Lionel snapped his hand in a motion causing Raven to fly against a nearby tree.

"Why are you attacking us?" Gar started to grow hair and pack on a large amount of muscle.

"To get rid of this threat!" Lionel sped towards Gar to hit him with all his strength only for him to miss and trip.

"You attacked Raven, you are attacking my home; I will not allow you to escape here unscathed!" Gar dove for Lionel.

000

"Gorilla City was attacked, thankfully I was able evacuate my people before anything happened to them. Please treat Raven; I need to go train once more," Gar handed Raven over to Dick before pausing and adding, "If anything happens to her…,"

"I will head straight to the dungeons you haven't used since you became ruler," Dick nodded. "Her body is healing itself but there is something holding the cuts open, M'gann you need to force it out," Dick handed Raven over to his Martian friend.

"This mirrors my brain waves. Yet it feels forced. It is like he is trying to change the way his powers work to be able to match mine. But why…?" M'gann muttered as she carried Raven to the Medical Bay.

"Oracle, call up Arsenal and Cheshire, tell them to pick up the new Robin and train him further," Dick frowned punching the wall out of what he was forced to do.


	43. Errant

"How could you not tell me about the second personality?" Waller demanded.

"The second personality was a failsafe to give the human race a chance to stand against out presiding gods," Lex spoke calmly.

"What about Gorilla City, you attacked an ally of the United States of America," Waller stepped right up to Lex staring at him with a look of death.

"Run by a child, how can we be sure what he did, he constantly comes to our land and fights against several American citizens," Lex walked over to the door of Waller's office.

"By my permission!" Waller snapped at Lex.

"By the permission of a person who doesn't exist, that should hold a lot of support," Lex hissed.

"Because the opinion of a person who tried to take over the world will mean a whole heck of a lot," Dick chuckled walking up behind Lex.

"The Boy Wonder all grown up," Lex sneered brushing past him and out of the room.

"I have to tell you that Kaldur found out that a second piece of the large starfish was taken from the wreckage and we don't know where it is," Dick told her.

"That was years ago," Waller yelled as Dick walked towards a window.

"You have only recently proven yourself trustworthy Amanda, keep in mind I'm one of your three allies on our side," Dick reminded her before jumping out the window into the night.

000

"So why did you want to talk to me?" Raven asked sipping a cup of tea.

"Besides me, you are one of the few people who know about having more than one person inside your head," Dick shrugged.

"Your point?" Raven asked.

"Plus your country was just attacked," Dick added.

"Whoa, it isn't like that," Raven protested.

"Whatever," Dick smirked. "Waller came through and gave me a way to revert Conner and I need someone with magic."

"Why not ask Zatanna?" Raven groaned.

"Um…," Dick looked away.

"You don't have to say it; your emotions say it all. You guys still haven't gotten over it," Raven started to chant healing magic on her body.

"Yeah, it ended horribly and we were able to put it aside to take down the Light but when we tried again it just failed," Dick explained.

000

"Kara and Raven are going to be helping us take on Lionel," Dick explained as he prepared his utility belt.

"Oracle said I could help you and she would shift my duties with the Birds to Huntress," Kara explained to Tula.

"You are a threat," Lionel stated bluntly as he floated behind the group.

"Wha…," Kara turned as fast as she could only to get a punch to the face to send her flying through the side of the mountain.

"Stop him!" Dick shouted sliding Kryptonite knuckles on.

"Why are you doing this?" M'gann cried out as she held Lionel's psychic and telekinetic attacks at bay.

"Because I need to protect this planet from people and freaks and aliens like you who put yourselves up on Mount Olympus and decide our fates like gods!" Lionel threw a punch at Tula only for it to be caught by Donna's lasso.

"Raven hurry up," Dick yelled back at her as he punched Lionel in the face.

"Done!" Raven yelled holding her hand up and blasting Lionel right in the face hitting some of the Kryptonite.

000

"I don't know what happened?" Kon-El groaned as he was lying down on a medical bed in the mountain.

"Well you were under the control of a drug Lex Luthor created to activate hiding abilities he put into you," M'gann explained as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Kon-El asked scarred.

"No one that we can tell, at least not permanently," Dick tried to not look at Kon-El's face.

"What…?" Kon-El started to ask as Donna handed him a mirror. "How did I get this scar?"

"That would be my fault," Dick looked at his feet. "I punched you with my Kryptonite knuckles because you were about to attack Virgil's unconscious body right when the spell hit. The spell plus the knuckles had some sort of an effect…," Dick tried to explain but he just mumbled off.

"What do you mean?" Kon-El looked from person to person in the room.

"Your indestructability has decreased drastically; it is still well above human standards though. And according to Raven and M'gann your strength has also decreased yet you kept some of the abilities you gained from the drug. We think this is an effect of the Kryptonite knuckles. You can create indestructible shields in the shape of the House of El shield on the back of your hands, you should have super speed, and you kept your telekinetic powers," Virgil told him since no one else would.

"But how…," Kon-El started to ask before he passed out from the drugs which were being pumped into his system.

"He will have to train very hard," Dick told M'gann. "Make sure he does."

"Did you guys hear that Livewire is blaming _Lionel_'s attacks on the JLA?" Tula asked as she walked into the room followed by Lois.

"Hi Lois," Dick waved.

"Nightwing," Lois smirked at the young hero.

"What is going on?" Donna asked Tula.

"According to Kaldur, Nightwing and Batman, before their falling out, paid for Superman's and Lois's honeymoon. I mean Lois and Nightwing had always been on good terms but she also thinks he was in the right so they have never been closer," Tula whispered.

"Wow…," Virgil rolled his eyes at the confusion of it all.

"It didn't work," Dick shook his head as he raised his voice.

"What didn't?" M'gann asked.

"Nothing, just an argument with Jester and Lois tried to give me advice," Dick waved it off.

"Wait, is that also why you talked to Raven after we restored Conner?" M'gann pressed.

"Seriously M'gann, it isn't your business," Dick snapped before he turned to leave the room.


	44. Energy

"We got this feed from Iris; she says she wants us to look in on it so that the person won't be thrown directly into prison. She believes that the person in the video is just a kid…," Dick frowned pulling up a video onto the holographic screen.

"_Stay down! No has to get hurt!" a young voice called out from under a mask as he raised his hand to form an energy disc above it._

"_What do you want?" the guard asked as he aimed at the masked robber._

"_Money, I need it," the boy looked at the ground quickly before looking back up at the officer._

"_Calm down, let's not hurt anyone. Stop with the energy disc and maybe we can talk. I reviewed the other break in's and you haven't hurt anyone yet. If maybe you can return the money you might be treated with leniency," the guard tried to negotiate._

"_I can't. They'll…" the kid tried to say before his energy changed from blue to green. He then threw the disc at the guard, which the reports latter said only knocked out the guard. The kid then walked towards the closed vault door and placed his hand on it. Veins of ice seemed to grow out of the kid's hands causing the door to shatter._

"The cold apparently made the camera to stop working, so that is all that we have," Dick told the team.

"Why hasn't the JL acted on this kid?" Tula asked confused.

"Because he isn't as much a threat as others," Kon-El rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Kon-El, are you sure you want to go ahead with a new name?" Dick asked.

"I am sure; as long as my powers have changed I will go by Krypt."

"Okay. Krypt, Wonder Girl, and Aquagirl; you three are to take the Bioship to that location with Wolf and track this kid down and bring him back to the Mountain," Dick ordered. "Static, you are going to the HoJ and find one of the lawyers there and give them this file without looking at it, thank you."

As the various members of the team headed off to their missions Dick and M'gann began to talk.

"What are we going to do?" M'gann asked.

"He can't know. If he finds out everything will be destroyed. Everything that has happened in the past few years will be for naught. M'gann, if something is going to happen…, if he finds out it has to be on our terms, not someone else's," Dick pressed.

000

"Please, all I need is the money; I don't want to kill anyone!" the kid yelled.

"Then stand down," Kon-El stepped forward.

"No… You can't be here!" the kid freaked out causing his hands to glow black and the temperature to decrease in the air.

"Stand down, please," Donna said as she prepared her lasso.

"No, stop!" A large energy disc started to form above the kid's right hand.

"Let's see how well my telekinesis has improved over the last few weeks," Kon-El muttered as he raised his hand to try and redistribute the energy uniformly around the room. "Wonder Girl, stop him."

"Let me, I have an idea," Tula smirked as she pulled the water out of the air and wrapped it around the kid, freezing it.

"Move him into the safe," Donna instructed as the prepared to carry out the second version of the plan.

"Miss M, are you ready?" Tula asked as she started to unfreeze the kid.

"Who are you, why are you doing this?" Kon-El asked.

"My name is Henry. Some people kidnapped my mom and threatened to kill her unless I stole money for them. I had to help them, I'm sorry. But she's dead now…," the kid started to cry.

"Maybe not," M'gann said as she transformed into the kid. "May I read your mind? It's so I can play my part as you better," M'gann explained.

"Yes…," the kid whimpered.

"Stand still please," M'gann smiled placing her hands on either side of the Henry's head.

000

"Where is our money?" one of the kidnappers asked.

"Right here, may I see my mom now please?" Henry asked.

"No, how did you escape those superheroes?" another asked.

"I froze the room…," Henry looked at his feet as if he did something wrong.

"Ah, good kid. Bring out his mom," the first kidnapper motioned with a gun.

"You aren't my son, who are you?" Henry's mom whispered into M'gann's ear.

"Here to help," M'gann smiled transforming back into her normal form stepping between the kidnappers and Henry's mom.

"As are we," Dick announced as he jumped through a window in the warehouse.

"Did you idiot _heroes_ stop to wonder how we got this kid and his mom with just guns?" the second kidnapper smiled.

"Get back!" Dick ordered as the kidnappers started to use their powers.

"Static, create a dome!" Kon-El ordered as he and M'gann prepared a telekinetic shield around Virgil's electro-magnetic one.

"Take them, I need at least one to interrogate," Dick whispered to Donna.

000

"Will you tell us?" M'gann asked.

"No, you are supposed to be the heroes, why are you interrogating me?" the kidnapper spat blood at Donna.

"We are the shadows. You made the mistake of sending the kid to rob that bank at night. We don't exist as a team. We have been given certain…, what's the word I'm looking for?" Donna asked Dick.

"Plasticity in how we operate by the United Nations," Dick smirked pulling out a small Bunsen burner.

"What are you going to do to me?" the kidnapper asked trying to squirm away.

000

"They said they were hired by a small gang trying to reform…, that is all they knew," Dick informed the team. "The new idea M'gann had worked like a charm. Once I pulled out the Bunsen burner and put a bandana on his face M'gann strengthened the hold she had on his mind and switched directly to psychic torture. Once we made him think we were burning him he thought of the information he didn't want us to know. As soon as we got that we cut off the torture," Dick explained carefully.

"You three are scary…," Virgil muttered. "Was that all legal to do?"

"We had the go from the government," Donna nodded.

"If you guys every think I betrayed you, don't let them have me…," Tula remarked to Virgil.

"Ditto," Virgil nodded.


	45. Occupied

"Is this what I think it is?" Kon-El asked as he examined the ship buried by the sand.

"I think it is…," Guy scanned the crashed ship with his ring.

"Get back!" Dick ordered seeing a small symbol on a computer through the screen. "Batman! We have a code Neural! Sound the alarms!" Dick freaked out backing away from the ship.

"What is it Nightwing? What has you so freaked out?" Donna asked trying to find out what would make Dick contact Bruce.

"No…," Kon-El finally saw what it was that spooked Dick.

"Retreat!" Kon-El repeated Dick's order.

"This is not good, how could he have been here for so long without anyone noticing?" Dick started to formulate a plan.

"I don't know, the Guardians don't have any record of him escaping the black hole they trapped him in…," Kon-El paced.

"Who are you talking about?" Tula demanded.

"Brainiac…," Dick said somberly.

000

"Faraday, Waller, and Lord, we have a real problem. We have entered code Neural. We need you to mobilize your teams and start a defense procedure. This is war," Dick warned over a message towards the three people who could help.

"Oracle, shut down the network," Donna ordered.

"Order not valid," Oracle's voice echoed from the speakers.

"Already infected," Dick groaned typing away at his computer. "It is mimicking some movements of Lex's computers…"

"Chloe…," Donna's eyes grew large finally connecting the two pieces.

"But they weren't Brainiac nanites… They weren't even Lex's. They were new," Dick explained as he started to pace. "I should have realized it then…," Dick started typing as fast as he could to find out what Brainiac hadn't infected.

"Hey, wait, that is a separate computer system right there," Wally pointed at a stream of data that ran across the screen.

"That can't be, that is inside Wayne manor, but it doesn't have B's signature. Who else is there?" Dick asked for suggestions.

"Our daughter from the future," Jade suggested.

"She is five, are you kidding me; no one I know is that good," Dick typed trying to out maneuver a living computer. "I can't keep him back any longer, let's hope that whoever is the creator of that network got my message and is taking the only thing that can keep Brainiac at bay.

"Dick, I shut down my computers," Lian frowned as she walked into the mountain through the teleporter.

"Ha!" Jade laughed at Dick.

"Lian, how did you create that network?" Dick asked carefully.

"I don't know, you gave me a vaccine in the future and sense then I have known how to do things just by looking at them or reading about them," Lian explained.

"May I?" M'gann asked holding a needle.

Lian held out her arm, "Of course."

"Something is wrong here," Dick looked around sensing something was wrong. "Down!" he yelled as he saw several metal spheres rise from behind Lian.

"Wait, those are mine," Lian jumped between Static and her spheres. "I took the name Kid Terrific and created these spheres as a tribute to both the previous Mr. Terrific's," Lian explained.

"There has only been one," Dick said confused.

"In this time line maybe, but there was one in mine," Lian explained. "I also created these," Lian smiled holding out her arm which then appeared to have insects crawling across it.

"Nanites?" Dick asked impressed.

"Yes, I had some of Holt's in me already then I modified them," Lian smiled as a suit of armor grew from her skin and made her look like an adult. "With these I can help fight," Lian (or rather the robot around her) smiled.

"Great," Artemis groaned at her niece. "An army of nanites ready for Brainiac to use."

"I looked at his script for a moment and wrote a code into my nanites and spheres to be able to not only block his advances but also liberate the machines he has taken over or take over some of his machines. I have more nanites back at the manor creating more spheres to prepare for the war," Lian explained.

"Lian, you are five, you shouldn't be part of a war at five," Donna crouched down to her level as she turned off the nanites.

"I was able to help him when I was three," she frowned pointing at Dick.

"The JL told us to report here for instructions, they said a few more will be sent here too," Barbara hugged dick as she and Kara walked into the main room.

"They also shut down the teleporters so I had to fly both of us here," Kara laughed.

"Guys," Guy flew into the room panting. "I flew here as fast as I could, Brainiac," he was then cut off by Artemis.

"Escaped, we know," Artemis shrugged, "But what are you going to do."

"It is worse than just him escaping, he has taken control of several worlds," Guy reported.

"Titans are here to help," Vic laughed as the Titans walked into the room.

"Guys this is bad. Cy you are going to have to be upgraded by Lian," Dick nodded to her.

Lian smile lit up the room since she could now help, "Right on it!"

Just as Lian started to push her nanites into Vic the television turned on appearing with three green dots, "Citizens of the third planet of the Sol system. I am Brainiac and I am now in control of this pitiful planet. Resistance would be folly," the voice echoed from the speakers.

"This will not be good…," Kon-El frowned thinking about just what an occupied world will be like with the new robotic overlord.

"Spread the word through the sub-sonic," Dick ordered as he began typing out the system shut down code. "Meeting place Beta."


	46. Gordon

"Batman, it is good to see you once more old friend," Gordon smiled.

"Did you enjoy your trip to Metropolis?" Bruce asked.

"I didn't enjoy the meeting, no; we enjoyed the slight trip off to Smallville to see Barbara," Gordon frowned as he saw why Batman had called him to this building. "What killed this homeless man?"

"It appears as if he was eaten from the inside out," Bruce grunted as he bent down to take a sample.

"At times like this I am glad Barbara won the scholarship from Wayne Enterprises," Gordon grimaced at the bodily fluids which oozed from the body. "This sort of thing doesn't happen in Smallville."

"That school Mr. Wayne constructed down there is amazing I admit; it is why most people know of Smallville now-a-days. Yet I hate to inform you this appears to be worldwide Commissioner," Bruce held out his report to Gordon.

"Brainiac…," Gordon read the name at the top of the report, "Who is Brainiac?"

"Batman!" Gar flew and touched down in the building as a bat before transforming back into a human. "I have an update," Gar pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it over before he jumped out of the window and flew away.

"Have you heard of an Operation Godfall?" Bruce glared.

"Just whispers, nothing descriptive or that says there is such a thing," Gordon shrugged.

"It was apparently an operation enacted by the UN to try and weaponize all humans on the planet in case they had to fight us off. It was this same thing that Luthor exploited in his GI-Meta's," Bruce snapped out of anger.

"What does that have to do with whatever Brainiac is?" Gordon asked confused.

"Operation Godfall used nanites; it is these same nanites Brainiac is using to help his nanites to control the planet. This homeless person was just a small part of what Brainiac can now do. Thankfully we also have someone who apparently been exploiting these nanites and has created a way to remove them. It is just the last time Brainiac attacked the planet…," Bruce looked down at the ground. "Do you remember the JSA? Out of all the members only three survived Brainiac's onslaught; Wildcat, the Flash, and Doctor Fate."

"I always wondered what had happened to them," Gordon frowned. "Should we pull Barbara back here during this?"

"Old friend, you told me a few months ago that several people found out about Kara Kent and they kept giving you their condolences. Even if the world would end from this do you think that she'd want to end here with all this hate, or there with all the love?" Bruce asked.

"You think we should go there then? I am sorry Batman; I love Barbara, yet I can't leave this city. You aren't always here and I have to protect the civilians," Gordon looked ashamed.

"I will make sure she has great protection. Batgirl and Supergirl live in Smallville after all," Bruce tried to comfort Gordon awkwardly.

"How bad will this get Batman?" Gordon asked.

"Not as bad as it was against the Light," Batman disappeared.

"For the world's sake I hope you are right about that my old friend," Gordo looked up at the moon just in time to see bats fly through its light.


	47. Insurrection

"Nightwing, what are we going to do?" Barbara asked.

"We are going to take back our planet," Dick smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Why did you drag me here Faraday?" Selinda hissed at the Agent.

"Thank you Agent Faraday, we asked him to bring you here because we need your power. We need your power to win this war and save the Earth. You can either help us or we can send you straight to Chicago," Jason threatened.

"Robin, stand down, we are not going to send her straight to the site of the invasion. We need your power as my successor said; yet if you won't use it we have ways of getting it," Dick held a stern look pulling out a needle and electric prod.

"Hey, we are going to help," Lucas and Mal walked into the room covered in scratch marks from head to toe.

"Lucas, run the defense program Lian wrote up for us. We need to make sure we stay two steps ahead of Brainiac. Shimmer, we need your transmutation ability and we need it now. If you don't give it to us we will be forced to take it!" Dick glared at her pulling out a large needle. "Guardian, be prepared to hold her tight," Dick told Mal.

"Causality count if I refuse to help?" Selinda asked grimly.

"All except the two humans off world at the moment. Both of which are male and cannot be used to repopulate the human race as you know it due to their DNA being not 'pure'. If you refuse to help the Earth will burn and you will personally be responsible for the destruction of the human race. I will make sure that our last act is to banish you to Trigon's old realm for you to be tortured for all eternity by Raven's six siblings. So make your _choice_ carefully Shimmer," Gar growled as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You guys are supposed to be heroes. Especially you five, you are supposed to be the best of the new generation. Yet here you are threatening to destroy a person," Selinda looked at Kon-El, Dick, M'gann, Gar, and Kara. "I will help and for twenty million dollars now and in twenty years; that'll also buy my silence about your threats," Shimmer held out her hand.

"Deal," Lucas shook her hand before walking out of the room to the lab to continue working with Lian to find a way to free the other heroes.

"Can he do that?" M'gann whispered to Gar.

"I guess so. Good; follow Lucas, Shimmer," Gar said.

"Raven isn't the only embodiment of Pride, be careful Icarus," Selinda snapped at Dick before turning around and walking towards Lucas.

"She is the third person to call you Icarus dude," Gar pointed out.

"Yes she is…, I'm afraid they know something I don't," Dick frowned. "Call Orion, I want to know how he is holding up," Dick commanded before spinning around and jumping on sphere in its hover bike mode followed by Gar.

"Dude, what are we going to do?" Gar asked as they flew out of the mountain.

"I told you, we are going to win back our planet," Dick smiled completely knowing now they had a chance.

000

"My Lord," an Atlantean warrior bowed to Kaldur.

"Rise; I understand your trepidation my soldier. This is a time of war with the survival of everyone on the planet's survival at steak. You will take up arms and fight alongside our Amazonian sisters. Their Queen and I have come to an understanding and we both have decided to help put aside past differences to work towards the greater good," Kaldur demanded grabbing the Trident of Poseidon and stepping out into the war wearing the armor of his predecessor and mentor.

"Kaldur?" Donna asked carefully unsheathing her sword.

"I know Donna. I am afraid too," he smiled weakly lightly grasping her hand and letting it go.

Donna decided to move swiftly before her courage left her. "I know it is against my culture but…," she trailed off and grabbed the back of Kaldur's head and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

A few seconds later Kaldur broke it, "We are going to have much to talk about once we beat back Brainiac," Kaldur smiled lightly at Donna. "But for now; Atlanteans!" Kaldur bellowed.

"Amazonians!" Donna bellowed.

"Attack!" they yelled to their troops down at the beach.

000

"Kahndaq is my city! You will not win you machines!" Teth-Adam cried out swinging and punching threw several of Brainiac's machines.

"I AM ISIS!" Adrianna cried out in furry as she too started to destroy the invading machines. "Army of Kahndaq; take up arms and defend our country!"

"Sister, we will defend our beloved country until our last breath," Amon told her as he and his soldiers took up arms.

"Your brother is strong Isis," Teth smiled throwing a large boulder into the crowd of machines.

"Bah, he is too naïve and trusting my love," she sneered as she too blasted through the oncoming mechanical waves.

"SISTER!" a blood curdling scream filled the air.

"AMON!" Isis yelled snapping to look for her brother flying at supersonic speeds.

000

"Gorillas!" Gar cried out. "Humans haven't done the best with this world but can we claim much more. Look throughout this city of ours; there is crime and poverty like in every city. We may not be the same species but we share this planet. And those species which we share our home with are our siblings. If you don't want to think of them as such…," Gar trailed off thinking about some of the more closed minded members of their society. "Then know we will be the next to be destroyed so fight for others or yourself. I do not care which; just fight the invading forces!" Gar then let out a bellowing roar silencing the crowd.

"Yes Gar! Attack!" the commanding officers yelled out charging forward to face the machine men that were coming and be on the city's defenses in mere minutes.

000

"J'onn what is the status of our major forces?" Dick asked trying to come up with a plan as fast as he could.

"Brainiac has sealed off all Zeta beam travel, we still have yours and Wally's reworked Boom Tube device; yet we may want to save that for a bit longer. Kahndaq is still strong, as are the Atlantean and Amazonian united fronts, and Gorilla City is running low on supplies but pushing back Brainiac's forces. Sydney and Berlin have fallen. Mexico City is putting up an excellent struggle yet they too are failing. The United Nations are sealed and down in the bunker safe. A ship has also landed on Antarctica and has begun drilling. For what I do not know because I have searched several times. North Carolina is also holding surprisingly strong. You may wish to send some people there when you get the chance," J'onn informed Dick.

"Lian? How are you and Shimmer coming along with our solution?" Dick asked calculating the losses already.

"We are almost ready Nightwing!" a Lian called back.

"Good, I'll send the Flashes to disperse them," Dick smiled and sighed.


End file.
